Paradise Circus
by brokenredbird
Summary: After the tragic car accident in Dark Paradise and the disappearance of his wife, Patrick descends into a dark vicious hole of revenge. Alexis wants what's hers as she comes for Nikolas' head, while dealing with the disappearance of her children. Nikolas prepares for a life with Sam, while Lucas spirals into drugs & sex. Where's Sam & Molly? Who really is Valetin Cassadine?
1. Chapter 1

Dream a little dream

We all see things that we want. Live for eternity never realizing the difference between what is real and what is purely of our own imagination. Going for miles and miles expecting a different outcome, to sadly come to our senses and see we are this way because we're too afraid of facing the truth. Finding out you're not who you were meant to be is sadder than any death, because you now see you lived an unfilled life and you must live that way til death.

The roads were slick and wet from the rain pelting down from above. Patrick looked up and shook his head. "Damn rain." He swore, rolling up his window and turning the windshield wipers on. He could feel the cold seep into his bones as he drove down the street toward Emma and Danny's school. It was a skin tingling feeling that crawled along his spine, making him shiver. He turned on the heat, placing his hands over the vent. He was trying his best to get rid of this chill, but nothing seem to work. He got out the car as soon as the other the kids were being released. An assortment of bright vibrant colorful umbrellas, raincoats, and boots came rushing down the stairs towards the row of parked cars. Patrick smiled when the recognizable pink and lime green polka dot umbrella with matching boots came running toward him, followed by the moss green and brown umbrella. "Daddy!" They both yelled, racing the other to him. Danny of course maneuvered himself through the crowd and got to Patrick first. He had a mop of dark blonde hair, with freckles filling both cheeks, and his beaming grayish blue eyes looked up toward the man he now saw as his father. "You look suspiciously happy? What you do today in school?" Patrick asked, taking Danny's backpack. Danny gave Patrick a big smile, showing off his teeth. "Whoa, bud! You loss a bottom tooth. Wow." Danny reached in his pocket pulling out the small baby tooth, that was now a sign of his growth. "Now the tooth fairy will come, like mommy said." Danny said sliding into the backseat. "That's right, bud. So keep it safe." Patrick said, as he acknowledged his daughter's presence. "I will." Emma handed her backpack to Patrick. She too, was smiling brightly, but Patrick knew there was no missing teeth she was trying to show off. She pulled a paper from her bag and showed it proudly. "I got an A on my math test!" Emma squealed. Patrick grabbed the paper, as he hugged Emma. "Wow! This is amazing. I told you 5th grade wasn't going to be hard for you." Emma shook with excitement beside him. "Yeah, but now I have to worry about 6th grade math." Emma said with a sigh. She got into the car as well. Patrick shut the door behind her and smiled to himself realizing how much his kids had grown. Afraid what was to come from this development.

With the future not being that far away. Patrick sighed as he followed his children's actions and got back into the vehicle.

Sam watched from the window in the sitting room, smiling as her family came running through the rain toward the front door. "Hey guys, how was school?" Sam asked, switching the sleeping child from one arm to the other. Helping Emma out if her jacket, while Danny kicked off his rain boots. Patrick came in behind them, shaking off his umbrella. He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, making sure he didn't wake Matty. "Well today our kids loss a tooth and aced a math test. Were raising a dentist and a mathematician." Patrick said, caressing the head of his newborn son. "Wow. Really? And here I thought we had a possible hitman and doctor." Sam whispered back, causing Patrick to choke. "What's so funny?" Emma asked, giving them a curious look. Patrick shook his head and cleared his throat. "Nothing." He replied quickly. Sam smiled and walked over to Danny who was showing her his tooth. "Now the tooth fairy will come. Right?" He was saying, while Sam looked it over. "Yeah, the tooth fairy will definitely be visiting tonight." Sam remarked, giving Patrick a subtle look. "Yeah, and hopefully there won't be any mistaking a hundred dollar bill for a dollar." Patrick said. Sam shot him a look and said, "Well it was very dark for the tooth fairy that night." Sam rolled her eyes as Patrick nodded. Emma ran over to show Sam her A, when Patrick looked around noticing someone was missing. "Babe, where's Lexa?" Sam smirked and pointed to their living room, that was across the way. Patrick stood in the walkway watching his two year old, as she pressed her face against the window and watched the rain fall, setting everything in sight. Her black curls hung around her face, as she stared out into the storm. The rain always seem to intrigue her more than any other weather. He enjoyed watching her. This was one of the main reasons he was pleased with their decision to move to Seattle. The quiet peacefulness of the town they chose to live in, was another. She sensed his presence and turned around. Smiling as she saw him. "Daddy!" She screamed, running toward him. He crouched down to her height just so he could catch her in his arms. "Hey, baby girl." He said, pulling her and holding her tight. Her arms wrapped around his neck squeezing him as he carried over to everyone else. Then suddenly he started to feel the chill hit gun harder than before. His hands felt cold and heavy. He couldn't stop himself and started to convulsive. He fell to his knees, making sure not to drop his child. "Patrick?!" Sam shouted, fear consuming her. She placed their sleeping son into his playpen and ran over to him. Grabbing Lexa from his arms. "What's wrong?" She asked, while he fell completely to the floor face first into the carpet. Emma and Danny stood around with a mixture of concern and fear filling their faces, same as Sam's. Patrick couldn't speak and the convulsions got worst. The chill he felt was now spreading all along his body. His legs was going numb and now he was becoming afraid. Sam was sobbing now as she leaned over him, cradling his head in her lap. "Patrick, what's wrong?" She cried stroking his hair. "Don't leave me." He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop this uncontrollable fate he was bestowed. He loved her more than the stars and moon combined, but sadly that live wasn't enough to stop what was happening. Then it all went black.

Patrick gasped. He grabbed onto his shirt, squeezing his chest. His heart was pounding and he couldn't catch his breath. His vision was blurry and his eyes jumped from place to place. Never able to focus on any one thing. He was upside down and blood dripped from an open gash on the side of his head onto the ceiling of the car. Patrick took a deep breath and pulled at his seatbelt. It wouldn't budge. "Sam?" He murmured, feeling himself losing consciousness once again, but he knew he had to stay awake. So he reached for a thick long ragged shard of glass in front of him, using it to cut his way out. Finally after a few long slow strokes on the top and bottom half of the seatbelt, it tore open. Patrick fell onto glass and rocks that filled his car. He was already in so much pain from the accident the fall didn't help. He clenched his jaw as he dragged his way out of the vehicle. "Sam?' His voice was shaky, but a lot louder now. "Sam?!" He crawled the rest of the way out, rolling onto his back to catch his breath. The world was spinning and he couldn't get it to stay still. His wife was gone. "That can't be possible. Where are you?" He mumbled, out into the open night sky. He took a couple more shallow breaths and sat up. Groaning as he did. He then pushed himself to his feet. Holding his left side, he limped his way around the car. "Babe?" The door on Sam's side was open, but there was nothing. Nobody was there. Not even a trace of her lingered behind to give him some clue as to where she might be. He looked out toward the water. "Sam!" He choked out. A cold wind brushed against his face, like some sort of response to answer his greatest fears. Patrick collapsed in front of the passenger side. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't hold back the sobs that took over his body. "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, sadly nothing, but the dead silence responded to his plight.

He watched as the guests slowly started to leave. One by one they drifted off the dancefloor or away from the buffet line to their cars. Until there was nothing left but the twinkling lights and a few familiar faces. Lucas sighed as he took another drink of his champagne. He watched as his father limped his way over to him. "Hey, I thought you would've been gone home by now. You know to Brad." Julian said coyly. Lucas shook his head and laughed. "Just ask what you want to ask." Lucas said bluntly. Julian rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "So, where's Brad? Aren't you two… engaged?" Julian asked, trying to seem casual about the whole thing. Lucas wasn't fooled. He knew his father still was very uncomfortable with the idea of men with other men. Lucas was at least pleased he was trying. "Brad and I are taking a little break. You can't have an engagement and not trust your fiancé." Lucas said, finishing off his glass. Julian nodded. Not hiding his contentment. "I'm off dad. I've got places to be. People to see. And work in a couple of hours." Lucas slapped Julian's shoulder as he stood to go. "Love you kid." Julian said, holding onto Lucas' hand. Lucas nodded and Julian released his grip. Lucas headed to his car, not even feeling the slightest buzz. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. He needed for the imagines to disappear. They always became so vivid at night, like a candle being lit to illuminate the darkness. He put his key into the ignition and put his foot on the accelerate. He got to the Floating Rib in no time. Rushing inside to the liveliness of the atmosphere so he didn't dwell on the outside. Somehow he had grew to fear the night and all its obscurities. He sat down at the bar rubbing his temples. Feeling the start of a headache come. "I got exactly what you need." Lucas looked up, not surprised by who he saw. "It took you long enough. Do you have it?" Lucas said, glaring at him. He slapped his hand on the counter. "Can I get two beers over here?" He ordered. As soon as he removed his hand off the corner Lucas saw the tiny green baggy just lying there. Lucas snatched it up quickly. "Are you crazy?" Lucas growled. Bash smirked. "Nah. I just simply enjoy that panick look you get. Ease up. Nobody's watching you." Lucas looked around and to his amazement Bash was right. Nobody was looking in their way. Folks were either swaying to the music playing, playing pool, or quietly talking amongst themselves. Bash got the beers and handed one to Lucas. He accepted it and took a swig. He didn't waste any time and headed straight for the men's restroom. Taking the green baggy out of his pocket and the picture of his mother he carried around with him after her death, he dump the coke onto it. Making nearly perfect line with his credit card, he got out the fifty dollar bill he used each time. He didn't know why he reused the same bill, but it was sort of like another high to him. As if he could still get a taste of the previous products. He put his nose to one end and flew across the picture, snorting up every single drop. He threw his head back pinching his nose as he snorted the last bit. Shaking his head as it hit him. "Like it?" Lucas watched as Bash came closer inside the restroom. "Shut up." Lucas instructed, grabbing Bash's face and pressing his lips to his. Bash used his tongue to feel around Lucas' mouth, getting a taste of the bitterness his tongue always seem to taste like. Bash didn't hold back any longer, slamming Lucas up against the wall, as his hands cradle Lucas' head. Their lips were pressed firmly against each other while their hands started to explore. Lucas let his hands fall to Bash's jeans. Unzipping them to have the feel of his hard dick in his hand. Slowly he started to stroke it. Bash lift his shirt over his head, removing it. Lucas let his mouth kiss every inch of Bash's skin from his neck to his chest to the head of his dick. Opening his mouth and accepting it inside. His head bobbed up and down, as he used his tongue to lick the length of it. Bash grabbed Lucas' head and pushed him down further until he heard him gag, which turned him on more. After a few minutes Lucas came back up and Bash pulled the condom from his back pocket, tearing it open with his teeth. Placing his lips back on Lucas, Bash let his hands feel the muscles underneath his shirt. Bash turned him over and Lucas dropped his pants. Bash slid his hand down the folds of his back, just before spitting on his hand and rubbing it over the head of his dick. "You ready, cowboy?" Bash asked, not waiting for a response as he thrusted inside him. Lucas let the high of the coke fill him while Bash's eight inches did too.

The rain from early in the night had stopped Nikolas watched from his terrace as the clouds began to shift. His heart was broken, but he had not given up. Sam would be his again. It was fate. The doors to his living room opened. "Sir? You have a guest." Hilda said, escorting the guest in. "Good. Now leave us. Ms. Barnes and I have a lot to discuss." Nikolas turned around to face the woman standing before him. She gave him an obvious smirk and tilted her head. Hilda closed the doors as instructed, leaving Nikolas and the young woman behind. "So the agency notified me. What is it that our little prince needs?" Hayden said, untying the belt to her coat. Nikolas walked straight over to her. "I'm not little or interested." Nikolas said, grabbing a hold of her coat. Keeping her from exposing what little she had underneath that coat. Hayden sighed. "So what do you want?" She rolled her eyes as she buttoned back up her trench coat. "Your expertise in the area of seduction. I need you to get information for me. You'll be paid far above your rate. So don't fret." Nikolas said, letting the back of his hand run along her face. She resisted the urge to bite him and instead let his hand fall to her collarbone. The air between them was thick with tension. She couldn't tell whether it was sexual or not. "Who...who is it you need for me to seduce?" Hayden asked, never dropping her eyes from his. There was something intriguing she found about the richness of his smooth ebony gaze, like an abyss swallowing her whole. It was enticing. His seductive charm far outweighed her own. She hated how weak she got around him. "My baby brother."

The lights were so bright. Why were they so bright? He tried to lift his hands to his eyes but he couldn't. He couldn't feel them….no that's not right. He could, but...but they were strapped down. "Whaaa…" He couldn't get it out. His lips felt numb and his tongue felt like sandpaper. "I..whaa.." He struggled. Then he felt a reassuring hand rest upon his shoulder. "It's okay, Dr. Drake. We have you and we're going to take very good care of you." A soft feminine voice said, rubbing his arm. He wanted to scream, shout, curse...he wanted his wife back. Yet here he was, without her. He never knew the world could look so bleak, until this very second.

"I got to go. See you...around." Lucas grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling them up. He didn't know why this had become a thing between them. He barely knew this guy, and yet here he was. Bash slid on his shirt. Driving his hands through his hair, watching Lucas as he buttoned back up his white collared shirt. "Looks like you came back from somewhere special. So what was the occasion?" Bash asked, curious. Lucas stuffed his tie into his jacket pocket, trying his best to avoid eye contact. "Let's not." Lucas finally said. The heat between them was now officially gone. Lucas didn't feel anything. He liked it that way. It felt nice not to see those awful images inside his head. Running around like a picture show that didn't have an off switch. It was better this way. "I like this game we play." Bash said, grabbing his leather jacket off the bathroom stall. This time Lucas looked at him. "What game?" He knew he shouldn't have asked, but couldn't help it. There was something about Bash, something that always drew Lucas to him. He denied it of course, but somehow they always ended up like this. "You call me looking to get high. I come over and give you your fix. We fuck, usually in some weird place, and then we go back to being complete strangers. I don't know you. You don't know me. It's like a cycle." Bash looked him over. Watching as his reaction stayed calm and disinterested. "Yeah. A cycle of nothingness. We are strangers and it's better that way." Lucas phone started to vibrate. He grabbed it. Noticing he had eight missed calls. "I gotta go." He said nothing else as he left the men's restroom. When he got outside he lift his phone to his ear, playing his voicemail.

"Lucas?! Where are you? You're brother-in-law was just admitted. Doesn't look good. And...and your sister...she's missing. Get to GH immediately!"

Nikolas took a sip of his tea. He needed his mind clear for what was to come. If he was going to keep what was his, he would have to start acting like he deserved it. Alexis wasn't going to take what was rightfully his and no one would keep him from Sam. He stood, heading for his grand staircase.

Letting his hand glide along the smooth railing as he ascended to the second floor. After his talk with Valentin, he felt more assured with himself. He entered his slightly darken room. Not bothering to turn on the lights. A slim yellow stream of light seeped into his room from beneath the crack in the wall across from him. He closed his door behind him, as he walked toward it. Nikolas smiled as he slid the wall to the right, opening the passageway to enter the second room within his own. It was smaller, but still rather large. The night lights that hung around the room were left on. Four little yellow crescents strung up on a thin silver cord, beamed brightly. Melting his heart as he touched one gently enough to cause it to swing back and forth. The lights were able to illuminate the entire room for him. He walked over to the little ash grey phonograph and turned it on. Letting Goodnight Sweetheart play softly in the background, bringing the room to life. He stepped onto the white puzzle piece rug as he leaned over the railing of the empty crib. Taking out the black stuffed bear and holding it in his arms. He sat in the rocking chair that was just beside the crib, still holding the bear. "I can't wait for you to see this, Sam. You're going to love it."

Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go

Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go

I hate to leave you, but I really must say

Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight

Miles and miles away

She darted through the thick underbrush barefoot and lost. Her mind was frazzled and her lips cracked and bleeding from the death kiss she had received from Demogorgon. When his lips pressed against hers, she could feel the fire of his heat burn her. Then he bit the skin off her lips, while stabbing her with a needle. He was somewhere out here. She knew it and she knew she couldn't stop running. She couldn't scream, too afraid of alerting her presence to the creatures that live within this very forest she was hiding in. Wherever it was she may be. She didn't know. She just knew he had her and she was now a victim of his games. Oddly it was all a bit thrilling. Reminding her of her lost sister. Her mind wasn't as sharp as it use to be. She was completely disoriented and dizzy, giving her the sense she was completely fucked. She was running so fast that she didn't see the drop, leading her to roll down a long dirted rocky hill, straight into a small lake. She scratched up her face on the way down and could feel the burning sensation from each abrasion, like a thousand paper cuts. She pushed her way through water, suddenly hearing a low growl followed by a loud ferocious howl. Then in unison more howls could be heard. A pack, her mind screamed. She dug her toes into the sandy waters, trying to get herself moving quicker. She finally made it to the other side , but there she came face to face with a large black troll. His arms dragged on the ground, with a deformed head like that of a rotten pumpkin, his eyes glowed a sickly yellow. He stood nearly ten feet, with skin of stone, and Molly knew this would be a fight of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleeding Out

"Please no! Don't! I have no part in this war!" He crawled backward away from him, bleeding and broken. The man towered him as he felt the third blow from the hatchet cut into the left side of his thigh. Blood began to gush from the open wound and he used his hands to plug it. Trying his best to keep from bleeding out. It was no use, blood seeped through his hands and spilled out onto the hardwood floor underneath him. "Oh my, God." He murmured to himself. The pain was unbearable and his hands couldn't keep steady. "Please, mate...don't do this. I...I...I don't want to die." He cried, not holding back the tears that fell. His lower lip quivered as a broken sob escaped his mouth. "I am Death, here to pass down your judgement. You, are hereby charged with the crime of being born." He cringed as the man, cloaked in black, pulled back his hand carrying the hatchet. He closed his eyes waiting for the next and final blow. The one he knew for sure would kill him.

Patrick jumped up, soaked in sweat. His mind was still running and his heart was racing. He looked around trying to catch his breath. He felt her name on his lips, but once again had to awaken to a world where she had disappeared from. He knew not by her own doing, but that of someone so sinister. He knew only one person that could be responsible for that, but was it his hopeful doing to think his wife was taken from him? Was he afraid to see this for what it was? That she could possibly be de… He didn't want to think about it. So he pulled himself up, sitting up in his bed. He threw off his blanket, leaping out of the bed. To his surprise he fell over onto the floor. His balance was unsteady and he legs felt weird. He looked down at his feet. He fell silent at the sight. In shock he released a scream. The door soon opened and he was met by Lucas. "Patrick what are you doing out of bed?" Lucas asked, grabbing a hold of Patrick's arm. Patrick shook off Lucas' grasp and moved away from him. "What's wrong me?!" Patrick shouted at it. His mind felt foggy and unclear, like what he was seeing wasn't real. Lucas took a deep breath and exhaled. "I know this looks bad, but we had no other choice…" Patrick's eyes shot in Lucas' direction. "You had no other choice?" Patrick repeated. "My leg is gone! There's always a choice! You just made the wrong one." He felt sick. From the knee down of his left leg, was amputated. "Your leg was badly damaged in the accident and the surrounding tissue in your knee wasn't getting enough blood flow. We did everything we could, but an infection set in and it was either your life or a part of your leg." As a doctor Patrick understood clearly and even he knew that it was the most logical decision, but that couldn't stop the anger that was building inside him. Overwhelming him to the point where he wanted to hit something, hurt someone, that feeling had set in and wasn't going anywhere. "What do you think Sam would have wanted?" Lucas said, getting Patrick's attention. His eyes sat heavily upon Lucas. His heart was broken and he was a lesser man, feeling more inadequate than ever. Hearing her name just made it all worst. "Well she's not here, now is she?" His voice was cold as ice and his eyes were like sharp daggers. Stabbing its victim with nothing more than his sight. Lucas could feel the pressure of it and had to look away. "At least let me help you back into bed." Lucas extended his hands toward Patrick, who instantly slapped them away. "Don't touch me." Patrick said, causing Lucas to drop his hands. "Get out of my room." His words hard and direct. Lucas could see the anger sitting there just behind his eyes. He wanted to help him. They were family and with Sam's disappearance, he knew Patrick wouldn't be himself. "Patrick, I want to help. Let me." Lucas insisted, reaching out. Patrick looked at him. There was no mistaking his words. "I don't need or want your help. So get the fuck out my room." Lucas nodded and stood. Not wasting any time as he left.

With a world so black, how is there any light? The notion we live in an unjust world, is right. There's nothing fair about this world. We live amongst liars and criminals, and they thrive. While we the people who want better fall. Fall so hard we can't find our footing when we try to get back up, sometimes we never do.

Alexis sat silently in her chair, letting the wheels in her head start to spin. She had looked over every piece of furniture and had been all over the hospital. Molly was really gone and there was no footage of her leaving. "How can this be?" Alexis whispered to herself. Lainey was with the other doctors, who were making sure no other patient had gotten out, going over the hows as well. We all knew why, Molly wanted out, but we didn't know how. Vera stood quietly behind her, blocking the door. Making sure no one came in. Alexis was too distracted to keep up her helpless charade. She had to find her child and she knew how. "Let's visit my darling nephew, Vera." Alexis said, crossing her leg. Vera walked up behind her, gripping the handles as she did. "Okay, Ms. Davis."

The boat to Spoon Island gave Alexis her time to think of her approach. Nikolas was a smarmy bastard and she had to keep her cool. When the boat docked, Alexis stared up the enormous castle-like house and then spit on the ground. This place was nothing, but a tragic wasteland. Polluting Port Charles with its evil toxic standing. It should be burned down to the ground. It was a place where demons and hellions went to stake their claims over imaginary titles, while causing chaos amongst the world. Vera rolled her up to the front door, her wheels getting stuck a few times on the way which further aggravated her. Hilda of course answered. Today, the woman actually seemed in a good mood and not her usually distressed self. "This way." She said, escorting Alexis to Nikolas. Alexis was escorted to the kitchen where Nikolas sat across from Spencer. They were laughing and talking, while they ate ice cream. It churned Alexis' stomach. "Ah, it's my beautiful aunt Alexis. How can I help you?" He said, unbothered by her appearance. Alexis turned her glaring eyes from Nikolas and focused on Spencer, where she settled on a smile. "Hey, Spencer! You look handsome today." Alexis remarked on Spencer well dressed suit. Spencer smiled back. "Thank you, aunt Alexis. Daddy just gave me the wonderful news." Alexis looked back at Nikolas and asked, "And what was that?" Nikolas of course stared right back at her. "That I will be getting a baby brother or sister." Spencer responded. Alexis laughed and then gritted her teeth. "Oh really? You know I need to talk to your father for second. If you don't mind giving us some alone time." Alexis had to squeeze her armrests to keep from getting up. She wanted so badly too, but she didn't. She kept her cool, or at least a percentage of it. "Okay I'll be in my room." Spencer said, jumping from the stool he was sitting on. "Will talk later, bud." Nikolas said, watching as his son went. Alexis couldn't hold back anymore and picked up the first thing she could get her hands on. Which was a intricately designed glass cake plate. It was rather heavy, but she found the strength. "Want a glass of water, Alexis? You must be parched from the long walk up here." Nikolas said, with a slight chuckle. With his attention elsewhere she chucked it at him. Hitting him in the leg and the watched as it came crashing on the ground. So many thick large pieces exploded in front of him. "Are you crazy?! Do you know how much that was worth?" Nikolas fell to his knees trying to collect the pieces. "I know I don't care." Alexis replied dryly. Nikolas stopped, dropping the pieces he held in his hand. "What do you want? You're not here to gloat some more about this new Cassadine heir, which means nothing, since I'm the firstborn. You know that. So this little game you're playing is cute, but extremely irritating." Alexis rolled her chair forward. "I do, but let's not with that today. I'm here for my daughter." Alexis said bluntly. She knew he was behind Molly's disappearance. He hid it well with his look of confusion and entitlement. "Sorry, but Sam is not currently riding my dick today. You can try again in a few weeks though." Nikolas said, with assurance. "You cocky bastard. You're deluded to think she would ever be with you. She's married to Patrick. Happily, I might add. Even if she wasn't she would never be with you. You sad pathetic fool." Alexis retorted. The burn from her words had little effect on Nikolas. He was no longer in fear of his feelings. He had come to finally accept them. How else would Sam do the same. "She did before. I fucked Sam all over my study. Against the books my father once read, on the desk you once sat at, and then on the floor where you all walked upon." Nikolas shivered reliving it again. "I mean I always suspected she had good pussy, but I didn't know how good til I tasted it for myself." He licked his lips and smirked. Watching Alexis, who looked utterly revolted. "You're disgusting." She spat at him. He shrugged. "I'm in love." Alexis so badly wanted to choke the life from him, but she knew that's not why she came. "Where's Molly? Enough with this. Tell me where my child is." Nikolas rolled his eyes. "Is my cousin missing again?" He feigned concerned. Alexis picked up something to throw. Nikolas quicker than her grabbed her arm. Taking away the next victim of her rage, from her. "I don't know where your precious Molly is. She's not my type." Nikolas said, placing the wine glass on higher ground. "Well she didn't disappear out of thin air." Alexis could feel herself becoming unraveled. "Maybe she's hiding. I mean it's not like you can really see above a counter. Have you looked atop of her closet?" Nikolas quipped. Before Alexis could say another word, Vera came running in. "Umm...Alexis? Julian's been trying to get through to you." She tried her best to whispered. "I can hear you." Nikolas scoffed. Alexis turned away from her nephew to look properly at her most loyal nurse. "I turned my phone off. What is it?" Vera swallowed hard and looked from Alexis to Nikolas and back again. "Your daughter's missing." Her voice was low, almost soundless. This time Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vera. I know. I was just about to see where she's was before you came in interrupting me." Vera shook her head. "No. No. Not Molly. Sam. Sam's missing and Patrick's in the hospital." Her words nearly took Alexis out. Her head turned back in Nikolas' direction. Her eyes slowly carried the weight of the world as they rose up to look at him. "What the hell have you done?" Nikolas took a deep breath and looked out at the window.

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

It's not warm when she's away

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

And she's always gone too long

Anytime she goes away

Patrick threw his tray across the room. Watching as it clashed into the wall. His food falling everywhere. He dragged himself across the floor screaming in frustration. He threw the mattress off the bed, pushing the chair in his room against the door. Nurses and doctors tried to get in. Even Epiphany tried to talk to him through the door to calm him, but he couldn't hear any of it. All he could see was his amputated leg and the empty passenger side of his car. He tore the IVs from his arm, letting blood squirt from the small open holes. He knew it would bruised and hurt later on, but he didn't care. That pain was inconsequential to what he was feeling right now.

Wonder this time where she's gone

Wonder if she's gone to stay

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

And this house just ain't no home

Anytime she goes away

His arm stung a bit, but the high was incredible. Nothing compared to this feeling. "You okay, cowboy?" Bash rested his head on his propped up hand, he could see the drug taking effect. He bit his lower lip as his hand ran up Lucas' torso. "This shit is fantastic. I don't see it anymore." Lucas said, as he shut his eyes. Bash sat up. "What do you mean by that?" Lucas opened his mouth and howled. "I feel like I'm invincible. Powerful. I should've just tried this first. Instead of spending all that money on coke." He laughed at himself, rubbing his face. Bash couldn't stop the concern he was feeling. It was odd. He never felt anything about anyone, until now. "Hey, what are you talking about not being able to see it anymore? What is "it"?" Bash asked more persistently this time. Lucas let his head rolled to the side, his eyelids twitching and said, "My mother's death."

And I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know

Hey, I oughtta leave a young thing alone

But ain't no sunshine when she's gone

The voices at the door finally had gone away. Leaving him to his misery and pain. Their concern and care for him was a real grievance. Sam should be the focus. Sam should be the one these people were worried about. She was out there all alone, scared and pregnant. She was hurt and lost, while he was here trapped in this room. Patrick looked at the bandage covering his amputated leg. The white monstrosity that hid the hideousness of his handicap. Without a second thought he started to unwind the bandages from his leg. Viciously tearing at it. Then he saw it. The skin was stitched together, looking like some weird science experiment. He had seen people, many people, lose an arm or a leg and saw it as nothing more than the logical choice to save their lives. Now he was on the end of it and he wanted so badly to hit his former self. He was now flawed and hideous and his wife was gone. This was all too much and then he heard her. "Patrick? Are you okay? Patrick. Patrick!" Her screams as she was snatched from the car, filled his head. Rattling him. "She was taken. Someone took her from me." He sat back against the wall beside the window in shock at this latest revelation. It just confirmed what he already knew. "I will find you. I will find you." Patrick felt now more than ever the urgency. His wife, the love of his life, and mother of his unborn child was in danger. She needed him and he would save her.

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Only darkness every day

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

And this house just ain't no home

Anytime she goes away

Anytime she goes away

Anytime she goes away

Anytime she goes away


	3. Chapter 3

Devil's Tears

Rain was pouring down, soaking her to her bones. She couldn't escape the forest. The land was too big and the trees too high. She held onto the top of her shoulder, where her skin was tore opened. She didn't know what was worse, the rain or the creatures that hid in the shadows waiting to pounce. She was cold, hungry, and exhausted. She wanted to sleep, but knew she couldn't. He would find her, like he did in her dreams. Taunting her and torturing her with glimpses of his face. Molly fell to her knees. Sinking into the muddy puddle just under. Feeling the cold wet ground that surrounded her. She lay down, resting her head atop of her hands. Raindrops dripped onto her face, causing her to shiver and groan. Funny, how now she missed the hospital and even the woman that called herself her mother. This wasn't how she dreamt her freedom would be. Even with the rain falling upon, she shut her eyes. Breathing steadily as she drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later

The walls seemed smaller or was he getting bigger. What he did know was that he was going stir crazy. "You're making excellent progress. I wouldn't even think you were in a car accident just few weeks ago. What's your secret?" Patrick looked at the man, he now come to realize was a joke. Dr. Hubert, was relatively kind and intelligent, but that's not what Patrick wanted. He needed more and this quack wasn't doing it for him. "Let's just say I'm Superman." Patrick remarked, rolling his eyes. The doctor nodded and lightly laughed. "I see you been working with your physical therapist and making great strides in your recovery. What are you trying to do? Runaway?" Dr. Hubert laughed. Patrick took a sip of water and then laughed too. His laugh mirroring that of the doctor. "No. I'm just going to kill everyone that had a hand in my wife's disappearance." With that he grabbed the doctor's pen and slammed it down into his hand. The doctor cried out, the pen was dug in deep, he was too afraid to pull it out. "Yikes. That looks like it might hurt. I would let a doctor check it out before I removed that. Might have some nerve damage." Patrick smiled looking at him. Dr. Hubert held back tears, he removed his hand from Patrick's tray with the pen still inside. Before the doctor left Patrick stopped him. "Hey Mitch, next time you want to have a private conversation about me with someone else, make sure I'm actually asleep. I'll be seeing you." Patrick waved him off and Dr. Hubert ran from the room bleeding. Patrick sat there, taking another sip of water, recalling what he had overheard. He had been getting the feeling someone was watching for some time now and he finally figured out who.

"So when is my money being deposited? It's been weeks! No! I did exactly what you told me to do. He doesn't know or remember what happened." Dr. Hubert paced back and forth just outside Patrick's room. "I'm looking at him right now. He's not going anywhere. I made sure of it. The good Dr. Drake isn't going to be trouble for anyone."

Patrick threw the pink plastic cup holding his water against the wall. He felt himself changing, the binds of justice and duty, that once held him no longer did. His chains that use to encase him now were gone. He smiled. He lived in an unjust world, where the lesser were the weak honorable fools that abided by what was right and what was wrong. This world wasn't black and white, it was all just gray.

His door soon opened. His smile grew bigger. "Hey!" He said as Emma and Danny came running in. Alexis came rolling in after them, with Anna pushing her. "Daddy we made you a drawing." Emma said, showing him the colorful picture. She climbed up into his bed and helped Danny do the same. "Do you like it, Daddy?" Danny asked, with a smile. Patrick stared down at the drawing. There was him and the kids, and Sam. Tears came to his eyes. "Yeah. Of course, bud. I love it." And he did.

He kissed the top of his kids' heads. "I know this is confusing. With me being here and Sam being...gone, but I want you guys to know I love you. Sam loves you and she will be coming home. Soon."

Alexis looked from Patrick to Anna. Anna saw it too. They were both worried about the state of Patrick's mental state. "This is a lot. We," Anna said, gesturing to her and Alexis, "tried our best to explain to Emma and Danny everything. We think they understood as best they could." Alexis nodded, agreeing with Anna. Patrick didn't even stare at them, he kept his eyes on his kids. "Well now I'm going to explain it to my kids. You're welcome to stay, but I would rather you go." He went back to hugging and talking to Emma and Danny. Alexis felt the coldness sweep around them. Patrick was aloof and that worried her. Anna pushed Alexis out the room, standing just outside the door. "Something's not right." Alexis said, once the door was closed. "I would have to agree, but this whole situation is a lot for anyone to handle. Patrick is handling a lot." Anna said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Alexis knew better. She knew how one bad situation could change it all. She was in that situation now, but nothing as bad as what Patrick was going through. She knew her daughters were alive and she knew Nikolas was responsible. "Hey, Anna?" Anna lost her train of thought and looked down at Alexis. "Yes?" Alexis pointed in the direction of the restroom. "Do you mind?" Anna laughed and shook her head. "Of course not." Once she was alone she got to her feet, making sure the woman's restroom was vacant. She grabbed her cellphone out her purse and was irate to see not one missed call or unread text message. She went to the number she was so desperately desiring a response from and hit the call button. After two rings he finally picked up. "Don't answer your phone like that. I've been waiting for a response and you never called me back, Thanatos. Where the hell are you? I need to go over what we're going to do. Meet me at the docks. Now!" She ended her called and blew her breath. He was a difficult one, but a Cassadine nevertheless. She fixed her hair and straighten out her shirt, before getting back into that tragic chair.

"So don't get too excited. This is temporary." Lucas placed his pen into his coat pocket as he gave Patrick a half smile. "Hey, the pen slipped." Patrick said, shrugging. He couldn't contain himself. He was happy for the first time in weeks and it all was from a temporary prosthesis. "Sure. Whatever you say. I just know Dr. Hubert wasn't too pleased with being put out of work for a couple of days." Patrick watched as Lucas place the prosthesis to his stump. "He'll be just fine." Patrick said dryly. It felt weird to Patrick. He could still feel his calf and foot, of the amputated leg. He sometimes was so sure he could still wiggle his toes. At night he was at his best. He could still feel the ghost leg and just knew it was there. Then he would awaken and have to come back down to earth, where it was gone. It was like being hit with cold water repeatedly after just waking up. Facing his new reality was a hard pill to swallow, but he was up for the challenge. Lucas struggled a bit, but then it went right into place. "There we go. I know you've been working with your physical therapist and trying to adjust to no longer having the lower half of your leg. So maybe now you'll be able to stand on your own." Lucas gave him a steady pat and smiled. "Ready to try it out?" Patrick stared down at it for a minute. He wanted to walk, needed to, but he couldn't shake this feeling he had. "When will the permanent prosthesis be ready?" Patrick asked, prolonging the moment. Lucas frowned and scratched the back of his head. "That'll take about two to six months. Seeing as your healing fairly quickly, your swelling is going down, and in good health. You might be able to get yours a lot sooner." Lucas explained. Patrick was unsure about this. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Not soon enough." He mumbled to himself. Lucas moved some of the things around to give Patrick space. "Just take it easy. This will be your first time on your feet since after surgery. Don't push yourself." Patrick heard him, but wasn't listening to him. All he could think about was getting up out of that bed and walking over to that door. He didn't want a wheelchair, he hated the crutches, he just wanted to walk across the room without any help. After a few minutes he stood. It felt amazing. He was standing on his own, no longer at the eye level of a doorknob. He took his first step, lost his balance and fell over. Lucas caught him and helped him to his bed. "You did incredible." Lucas said, finally getting him on the bed. Patrick shook his head. "No this isn't working. I won't be able to walk with this. I need another one." Patrick stated, unstrapping the prosthesis from his stump. He could feel it, his leg. How could he feel something that wasn't there? It was maddening. "I can't possibly understand what you're going through, but I know you can do this. You just have to give it some time." Lucas placed a reassuring hand on Patrick's arm. Patrick shook it off. "You don't. You'll never understand any of this, until you're actually going through it." Patrick snapped. Lucas took a step back. "I don't, but at least I'm not sitting in my bed afraid of my next step." Without another word he left. Lucas leaned his back against the wall outside if Patrick's room. His hand was shaking. He was angry and he knew what could make him feel better. As well calm his nerves. Lucas reached down for his phone dialing the number that had become like second nature to him.

Nikolas entered the nursery, he had built. It was a peaceful place he went to think and dream. His piece of solitude and serenity. He had come to love it there. To his knowledge, Molly and Sam were both missing. Suspiciously on the same night. How unusually strange for such a thing to take place? He had talked with the detective leading the case. Nathan West, supposedly is cousin or whatever, was actively working on Sam's case, while a newly reformed Dante worked Molly's. Nikolas agreed to help them both to the best of his ability. Whatever that meant to them. He couldn't possibly imagine a world without Sam and that of his unborn child in it. They would find them….or at least he hoped.

Alexis sat and patiently waited for her guest to show up. It was quite funny to now see her doing business down at the docks, a place she used to loathe because of it's criminal ties and shady dealings. Not even mentioning the number of deaths that have happened here. Now here she was meeting with someone who could possibly help her take down her nephew. Hopefully for good. He deserve this for all the hideous things he had done, against her and her family. She waited a few more minutes in silence and then started to grow impatient. Thanatos had been avoiding her calls and ignoring her messages. She was growing tiresome of him. He was either going to help her out of his own free will or she would just have to persuade him….with a jail sentence. Finally she heard the slow heavy footfalls. "You made it. It took you long enough." She rolled out of the shadows. Greeting the tall, handsome young man. Hair as black as night, with skin kissed by the sun, a sharp jawline, made him incredibly beautiful. As were all Cassadines. "You rang?" He said, not too happy of course. "Yes. I've been ringing for some time now. You've finally answered. What was the change?" Alexis asked, not truly curious, but she needed to get him talking. "Well you wouldn't let up. I was this close to changing my number, but then I knew you would just come looking for me. Didn't want that." He said, clenching his jaw. Alexis smiled, enjoying his irritation. "You are right about that. I didn't bring you here for a vacation. That's not why I wanted you here." He rubbed his temples. She was becoming a real nuisance to him. Her incessant phone calls and her constant pestering of his activities, was putting him on edge. "Look. I appreciate all you've done for me, but lady we aren't family. I barely know you and you barely know me. This scheme you've conspired won't work and I'm not about to find my ass back in jail." He said, raising his hands as he backed away from her. "What makes you think it won't work?" She caught him before he had walked away for good. He stopped, slowly turning back toward her. "I did my research. The firstborns inherit everything. The title, the money, basically the throne. I'm second born, which means I don't have claim to the throne. The name, sure, maybe even some money, but nothing else. Then once your nephew kicks it, it all goes to his son, Spencer." Thanatos said, not holding back. Alexis was very impressed by him. He was truly exceptional, and not at all as stupid as she thought he would be. "You are absolutely correct. I do not deny that, but I'm looking for a way to disinherit my nephew and the only way to do that is to prove his illegitimacy. Which I will. Then you, will inherit the kingdom. So are you willing to help me….nephew?" He paused, not knowing what to say and right then she knew he was hooked.

The night sky was clear and cloudless, but he knew it was just the calm before the storm. He stood atop of the long marble balcony, overlooking the steel blue waters of Aegean Sea. A sweet warm breeze blew, the smell of summer just around the corner. It was magical here and full of such ancient beauty. The land his ancestors once held and claim as their own. Now his bloodline was a dying breed, but not anymore. He would rebirth this lineage and make them great again, with his own two hands he would. First he had to exterminate the vermin that tainted their bloodline and their rivals. After that, they would truly be how they once were. Bringing in a new generation of his own making. A silent tapping caught his attention. "Sir?" The elderly man spoke after making his presence known. "Have you found her yet?" He asked, not wasting his breath on other tedious formalities. There was a silence, before his butler responded, "No sir. We have not." He blew his breath as he stared down into rich blues that were lapping against the rocky shores below. She was good, better than he had ever though, but this would end. "Find her and when you do bring her to me. Have I made myself clear?" He said sharply. The butler understood him clearly and bowed. "I do. I will notify you when we have retrieved her." The butler stood there no longer and left. He didn't bother watching as he went either. He turned around to face the opened glass doors to his bedroom. A sheer sheet that was draped above, blew into the night. What a nice breeze it was. He took a step closer and smiled at his prize. The young man, strapped to his favorite table, lay there still as a grave. When he took a step closer inside the man instantly reacted. His head covered by a black sack, his chest carved and bleeding, and he still somehow could sense whenever Val approached. "So where were we?" Valentin tapped his chin slightly, as he tried to remember. "Ah, yes. I was typing out my letters and we were on your fourth toe. So which should I do first? My twelfth guest or your fourth toe?" Valentin walked over to the man, lifting his dagger to his throat. Even gagged the man still managed to get out a muffled scream. Shaking his head fiercely and in the process cutting his throat on the sharp end of the blade. His fear oozed off him and Valentin could tasted it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he became aroused by it. "I agree. Fourth toe it is." The muffled screams grew louder and louder, Valentin bent down as he grabbed for the metal open jaw cable cutters. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, and this piggy had none." Just as Val sung it, he snipped off the head of fourth toe. "Oops. I was just meant to take the nail. Hopefully I will be better with the next one." The more the young man screamed the more intoxicating delicious it was.

Patrick!

The urgency in her tone had him jumping up. Beads of sweat pool to his forehead, running down the sides of his face. He looked around the room. Searching for her fervently. He felt her in his bones, in his heart, and deep within his soul. He couldn't shake the feeling she needed him and he was just wasting time. He threw the white sheets to the floor, swinging his legs over the side. He paused and took a second to stare down at his stump. His disability...his setback… He shook his head, clearing himself of these thoughts of defeat. Reaching for his crutches he stood. Wobbling over to where his temporary prosthesis was. He picked it up and truly held it. "You're going to get me to her. We're going to save her." That night he stayed up practicing to walk with his prosthesis. First with his crutches and then with his cane. He needed his mobility back and he would no longer stop until he could walk out this room, down that hall on both legs.

Birds flying high

You know how I feel

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel

Reeds driftin' on by

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good

Location Unknown

Beep...beep...beep…

Somewhere in a small room lay a patient unconscious, masked with tubes, and surrounded by doctors. There they lay in a deep, deep, slumber. Not aware of their surroundings or even their own body. A coma they were in, resting high on the medicine. Seeing nothing, but the blackness of their own eyelids. The patient's doctors worked around the clock to deal with their respiratory infection and fluid build up. All while they just lay there, immobilized. Just outside a young girl watched, fascinated by all that she saw. Letting her eyes wander around the room, jumping from one machine to the next. Laughing as the bumbling doctors tripped over one another in their group effort to awaken the patient, who rested so heavily on high pillows and a warm soft comforter. The girl was jealous as her stomach growled. Once the room cleared for the night, the girl snuck in. Wet and cold. Shivering as she crept across the floor. She found no food, but she did find comfort in the still body before her. Something about this patient seemed familiar and all too confusing. So she didn't give it a second thought as she climbed into the bed and closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Devil at your door

She was a silent fighter

With a demon in her lung

That stole her breath right from her

Before they'd hardly passed her tongue

He was a silent fighter

Who was always taught to share

And held his breath when he was with her

Just so she could have some air

Patrick took a deep breath as he got his things together. It was his last day here and he was preparing for his discharge. It was a lot more easier for him to get around. He didn't stumble or fall. He knew his weaknesses and strengths. Bending over was still very much a weakness for him, but he found ways around it. He had built up his upper body strength, as well the muscles in his legs. He knew his limits and yet that didn't stop him from pushing them. Of course he didn't let anyone in on these little gems. In the presence of others he still tripped and used his wheelchair. Looking pitiful and helpless. He also picked up on subtle things from people, like when they thought he wasn't looking they would blatantly stare at his stump. It was an annoyance, but he didn't bother to express this little fact. No. He would let them feel sadden by his disability and feel guilt as if they had a hand in his predicament. He knew who did, and that's where he would began.

Nathan stopped by, while Patrick waited on his discharge papers and Anna to arrive. Patrick hoped he came bringing news on Sam's case, but with the discouraged look in his eyes he knew there was none. "You look good. Getting stronger I see." Nathan said, giving him a warm smile. Patrick rolled himself back and forth in his wheelchair. "Yeah. I can do cool tricks and everything." Patrick said sarcastically. Nathan's smile finally dropped and his facial expression turned grave. "I've got news." He said. Patrick sighed. "Let me guess. It's not good news?" Nathan looked down. He seem to be taking this rather hard. "We haven't found the driver of the truck that hit you. We've looked into some things, but sad to say we've come up with nothing." Nathan said, looking away. Patrick noticed Nathan couldn't look him in the eye. He couldn't tell if it was because of his leg or his shitty rookie detective skills. "And the search for my wife?" Patrick pressed, needing more information. Well any information. Nathan stood there silent for a minute. Not sure what to say or how to say it. Patrick could see the struggle he was having and was getting angrier by his silence. "We...ummm...we did find something." Nathan stammered. Patrick perked up at his words excited to hear what he had found. "What is it? What have you found?" Nathan could hear the excitement in Patrick's voice and see his eyes light up by this. He felt bad for what he said next. Nathan dug in his pocket and pulled out the blue handmade braided bracelet, with the small blue crystal bead dangling in the center. "We found this...it was pulled from the water. We know Sam was wearing this. And we think she…she might…." Nathan couldn't even finish his sentence. Patrick took the bracelet from him. "She was wearing this. It was a gift from Danny. Her something blue." Patrick smiled, as his last few memories of their time together flew through his head. He held it tightly. Wishing he could get a sense of her. Feel her somehow. He just missed her so damn much. "She's alive. I know it." Patrick said, without a doubt in his mind. Nathan finally looked at him. Seeing the conviction upon his face and feeling it and every word he said. Somehow they gave him a little bit of hope. "Okay then. We'll do our best to find her." Patrick nodded, feeling better than he did in months.

Lucas got his stuff together. He had been spending nights at Bash's loft, which was good, but also a bit weird. They would stay up for hours getting high and then spend the time coming off of it just talking. Not about anything special, but little things, like Bash's fear of heights and his fear of fire. His fear was a recent one, but nevertheless a real one. They would talk about things they didn't mean to talk about, but somehow did anyway.

"So what was your mom like?" Bash asked. Lucas had pondered this very thought himself. Trying his hardest to remember. "She was….very kind and incredibly smart. She had a tough childhood and still manage to make a good life for herself. I truly admired her." Lucas said, with a heavy sigh. Bash touched his face, lifting a fallen tear from the corner of his eye and tasting it. "I think I would have liked your mother. I had a fucked up childhood too. I hated it, but then again it made me who I am today." Bash said, as he inhaled the cigarette he had lit. Lucas intertwined their fingers, so their hands were clasping one another. "Who is that? Who is the great Sebastian?" Lucas said, laughing. Bash exhaled the smoke, watching as it floated above him. "Someone who's very aware of his surroundings and those in it. One who's very astute." Lucas could see he was serious and for some reason he liked him more for it. "Astute." Lucas repeated. Bash laughed and did the same, passing the cigarette from his lips to Lucas'.

He didn't know how it got like this, but couldn't be upset by it. He enjoyed their time together. He enjoyed Bash, but today is brother-in-law was getting released from GH and he had to be there. With no news about Sam and with Patrick having to adjust his life, he should be there for him. Bash came strutting out from the bathroom, wet and naked. "I was waiting for you to join me, but it seems you have other plans. Where you off to cowboy?" Bash asked, drying off his dripping wet ebony hair. Lucas couldn't deny how hard he got from seeing him like this. Bash was extremely sexy. "I got a family thing." He simply replied, as he finished gathering his stuff. Bash nodded and finished drying himself off. "So I'll see you later?" Bash looked unsure, waiting for Lucas to confirm it. Lucas threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Maybe you will. Maybe this time I won't just come looking for a fix." He smiled as he slid open the metal sliding door and left.

Patrick waited by the nurse's station, sitting patiently in his wheelchair. He was ready to be in his home. Where he belonged. Anna was going to stay with him to help out with the kids and he was completely fine with that. He wouldn't be back to his normal self for awhile. The extra hands will be helpful. "Someone looks a lot better than when they were first admitted. How are you, Drake?" Epiphany asked, looking him over. "I feel good. I know I have a lot of battles up ahead for me, but I'm prepared to face each and everyone of them head on." Patrick said enthusiastically. Epiphany grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "That's good to hear. Your papers are all done. You are officially free to go. Anna's coming to get you, right?" She asked, walking behind the nurse's station. "Uh, yeah. It shouldn't be that long before she's here." Right as he finished his sentence the elevator doors opened. His eyes rose up from the person's obviously expensive shoes to their face. Patrick didn't know how he would react to seeing Nikolas' smug repulsive face, and yet here he was. Patrick felt the questions come from the top of his head to the tip of his tongue. He had to bite down on it to keep from opening his mouth. His blood seeped into his mouth, pouring down his throat. Nikolas came off the elevator and walked forward. "Well, aren't you just up and walking. My bad. I should be more sensitive to your condition." Nikolas said, holding his hand to his mouth. Patrick choked out a laugh, after he was done swallowing his own blood. "The last person who made a crack at "my condition" regretted it." Patrick didn't hide the hate he felt for Nikolas. He knew Nikolas could feel the animosity between them. Nikolas seem to take delight in Patrick's displeasure. "Are you threatening me?" Nikolas asked, with a smirk. Patrick sat back his chair. "Of course not. I'm just giving you a heads up. You know, something you should have did to the PCPD. When you knew your psychotic cousin, Irina, was running around town murdering people." Patrick watched as Nikolas' face grimaced at the sound of her name. He knew Nikolas was more involved in Irina's activities than he was letting on. Nikolas was far more lethal than he ever realized, but then again, he was a Cassadine. Besides Alexis and her daughters, Cassadines were nothing, but sociopaths wearing faces of normal people. They looked perfectly fine, but underneath the surfaced hid a demon, so ugly and so evil. That when released it was like opening Pandora's box. Once open it couldn't be reclosed. He was seeing that with Nikolas now. He had released his Cassadine side and would never be the guy he once knew. "Irina wasn't my responsibility. I indeed mishandled the situation and feel extremely terrible about everything that happened, but I can't change the past. Nobody can Patrick." Nikolas gave him one last devilish smile before walking away. Patrick didn't watch as he left. He was just glad he contained himself long enough to not do anything stupid. He still had things he needed to accomplish first. In time he would get to Nikolas.

Lulu checked her mailbox, after coming back from the park with Rocco. Grabbing the junk mail, a few bills, and a letter from her box. She put the other stuff on top of Rocco's stroller, as she opened the letter. Reading it aloud:

We are looking for a hostess. Someone who can host an extravagant affair for one night. The pay will be substantial and you will be greatly accommodated. All fees will be handle by that of Mrs. Sisemen. We are looking forward to your response.

Lulu wasn't stunned by the letter, she was very intrigued. Since her business at the Haunted Star had slowed and bills were steadily coming in, she had sent out her résumé to many places hoping for something. Her and Dante had separated, with hopes of reconciliation, but she couldn't be sure it would ever happen. He was shell of the man he use to be. The man she once loved was lost inside the darkest parts of himself, with no way of finding a way out. She loved him, but needed to do what was best for her and their son. This is exactly what she needed right now. She wasted no time and called the number that was listed below.

She watched as they carefully administered fluids and checked her vitals. The woman was so still and lifeless, she could be considered dead. The doctors worked on her every morning and then every night they would leave. She just had to be near her. For some unknown reason to her, she felt close to the still body of the beautiful dark haired woman. She extended her hand, hesitating for only a second, with the tips of her fingers she touched the bridge of the woman's nose. Gently running her fingers along it, feeling every bump and curve. Then she put her hand up to her own nose and did the same. "We are alike in so many ways." She whispered softly into the woman's ear. She moved in closer, just as she heard the footsteps outside the door. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. The wolves have come out to play." And she was gone.

Suddenly Sam's eyelids fluttered open. Her vision was blurry and all she could see was a bright light moving from her right eye to her left. Somebody was just above her asking her something. She couldn't make it out. Where was she? Her mind was so jumbled and her head was aching. She tried to lift her hand to her face, when she realized she couldn't. Her hands were strapped down to the bed. "Don't force it. This is for your own safety." One of the doctors said. Sam looked around, noticing her room was filled with men in white coats. Some were old with wrinkles, and fading dark roots. Others were a bit younger, fresher in the face with bright eyes that held heavy set bags underneath them. She was confused. Where was she? This didn't look like GH. When Sam opened her mouth to ask one of the doctors closest to her bedside she became in shock. A thick blue breathing tube was running down her throat. Startled by this she began to choke on it. All the doctors in her room clustered around her, panicking. Each one had something to say and someone always felt the need to disagree. They all tried to talk at the same time and each time someone's voice got lost in the mix of confusion. Sam wanted to yank out the tube and breathe. She couldn't breathe. Her heart started to beat harder as panic filled her, she needed air. Her machines quickly picked up her distress causing the doctors to focus their attention back on her. "We should remove the tube!" One yelled, as the others took her vitals and tried to calm her down. "She still has an infection. It should remain in." Another retorted. It was the back and forth, with no one there to stop it. "You imbeciles! Remove the tube at once." A higher pitched voice ordered, from behind them. They each stopped what they were doing, instantly quieting at this new presence. Sam couldn't see her, but her voice was commanding and hard. "Did I stutter? Remove it. Then work on her infection after." An elderly doctor, who seemed a bit cautious, cleared his throat. "I think it should stay in, until the infection has cleared up." Sam could hear her heels walk across the floor. She guessed toward the man, but with the crowd before her she still couldn't see the woman. "Did I ask for your opinion? You're paid to keep her alive and if you can't do that I don't see a reason for you to stay." She said to the elderly man, who now looked scared. "Escort Dr. Williams out. He's no longer needed." Just as she said that, men from a door Sam couldn't see, came busting through. Grabbing the doctor and pulling him from the room. He pleaded and begged, until his voice was no longer heard. Some looked uneasy and others just frighten. They didn't say another word, as they worked together to remove the breathing tube. Sam just needed to know what the hell happened and why was she here?

He hummed to himself as he cleaned off his favorite blade. His tools sat out in front of him, each one cleaned and ready to be used. He got enjoyment from simple tasks like this. Something that keeped his mind at ease and him relaxed. He waited patiently for dinner, with nothing, but a good record to keep him company. A classical piece played softly in the background, while he hummed along. It was at times like this she would come. "So are you just going to sit there pussyfooting around. Kill him and be done with it. We have bigger things to attend to than these silly games you play." Valentin sighed, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. He couldn't help, but cringe at the sound. She could always ruin a good moment. "Mother, I'm busy." He said, picking up another dagger. She tapped her foot from across the room. Even with his back to her, he could see the scowl on her face, the glass of Scotch in her hand, and her folded arms. She detested him and he had come to accept that. Their relationship would never be perfect, but it was still better than nothing. "You really are a disappointment as a son. I asked you to do one thing. Did you do it?" She asked, walking over to her chair. The same chair she slept in after many nights of hard drinking. It was also her favorite place to criticize his every action. "I did as you requested. Do not fret, Mother. Everything is going as planned." He replied, scrubbing away the dried blood and picking the bits of flesh still residing. She took a sip of her drink. "It better. I'm already use to failure with you. I don't need anymore of it from this. This event will be marvelous." She mused, holding her glass in both hands. He nodded, continuing with his task at hand. So it shall. He would not disappoint her.

Rain started to pour lightly. Spring was a time to bring back what winter had killed. Growing life where death once was. It was quite beautiful when one thought about it. Dr. Hubert didn't spend too much time on it though. He had a plane to be catching soon. He was heading home to grab his suitcases and make it to his five am flight. One he would not miss. Somewhere warm was in his future, with white sand and clear blue waters. Port Charles was a crime filled city, that wasted away because of drug dealers, mobsters, and crooked cops. This city offered him nothing and held nobody he would care enough about to stay. That's why when he received the intriguing offer for a fast way to make a large sum of money, he could not refuse. Who would? A duffel bag of money for one small act. He regretted nothing. He backed into his driveway, popping his trunk open while still inside. He didn't need anything slowing him down. He dashed inside, shaking off his jacket from the light rainfall. He switched on the light in the living room and the bulb blew out. "Damn." He mumbled to himself. He had no time for this. He reached down to grab his suitcases that sat by the door and realized they weren't there. "What the hell." He turned around in circles trying to locate his luggage. He headed for the kitchen when a voice caught him off guard. "Sorry to inconvenience you, Mitch. But you won't be making your flight at this time." Dr. Hubert jumped back horrified at the presence. "What are you doing here, Dr. Drake? How are you here?" Patrick laughed. "You mean how did I picked the lock on your backdoor? It was easy, Mitch. My wife taught me. You know my wife right?" Patrick didn't bother to move from the chair he was sitting on. He sat across from where Dr. Hubert stood, smiling in the dark. Dr. Hubert could see the glint off his teeth. "Vaguely. I don't know what you're doing here or why you're here, but you need to leave. I have a flight to catch." Dr. Hubert said, trying his best to keep the fear from making its way into his voice. He was indeed frighten by Dr. Drake, but he didn't want him to know that. Patrick laughed. "I already told you that you weren't making your flight. Have a seat so we can talk properly." Patrick raised his right hand, showing off the black pistol he held. "You're not going to shoot me." Dr. Hubert said, crumbling at the sight of the weapon. Patrick aimed it directly at him "You think so? Have a seat." He repeated and this time Dr. Hubert did as he was told. "What do you want?" He asked, as soon as he was sitting. He couldn't make eye contact with Patrick. All he could see was the barrel of the gun and that made his heart beat faster. Patrick lowered the gun for a second. "Hmmmm. I guess we can start with, what's your involvement in my wife's disappearance and just go from there." Patrick raised the pistol back up. Making sure he had it aimed at the doctor's head. Dr. Hubert swallowed the small lump in his throat. He could feel his mouth going dry as his stomach tighten. "I had no part in that. I don't know where your wife is. I promise." Dr. Hubert said quickly. His fear was suffocating him. He couldn't breathe. "Bullshit." Patrick spat out, holding back his anger. Dr Hubert wiped the sweat that came down the side of his face. "I'm telling you the truth. I have no reason to lie. You're the one holding the gun." Dr. Hubert said. Patrick tipped the gun back. "You are right, with this gun I willed all the power. It's like someone bestowed upon me this greatness of justice. I never had this before. The most dangerous thing I've ever held was a scalpel. Now look at me." Dr. Hubert was looking at him. This time truly seeing him. Patrick was different from who he was before the accident. He carried a heaviness with him, like a shift had been changed and he had that burden weighing on him. Dr. Hubert could also see that he wasn't afraid to do it, to pull the trigger that would end his life. "I know who hit you." He blurted out. "I know the man that hit you. He called me that night to make sure I was there in the ER. I've only ever talked to him." Patrick sat up. Leaning forward, while he pointed the gun down. "So you admit you were part of this. Who orchestrated it? Who had my car hit and where is my wife?" Patrick nearly growled. His hand gripped around the gun tighter. "I don't know where your wife is!" Dr. Hubert shouted in panic. "I only know what I was told to do and who told me." Patrick relaxed his posture. Giving the good ole doctor an easy smile. "And what was that?" Patrick asked, lowering his weapon one more time. "That...that I was suppose to respond to you first. So I could…" He stopped, letting his eyes drift down to Patrick's legs. Patrick saw where his gaze had fallen to. "So you're the reason why I'm half a man. You crippled me?" Patrick could see the guilt on his face, but needed for him to say it. So he raised the gun, removing the safety. "I had to! He gave me no choice. He said...he said his boss wanted a souvenir, but that's all. I did nothing else. I don't know where your wife is. I swear." Dr. Hubert cried. He was shaking now. Tears fell down his face as he cried harder. Patrick took a deep breath and stood. Dr. Hubert opened his eyes and took notice of this. Patrick walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Your honesty is refreshing. Now give me the name of the man that hired you so I can be on my way." He wasted no time and giving up the name. Even offering up an address. Patrick felt some relief at this. He was making progress. "So you're not going to kill me." Dr. Hubert asked, wiping away snot with the back of his hand. Patrick looked down at the pathetic man, shaking his head. "Of course I am." Patrick lift the gun to Dr. Hubert's head, pulling the trigger. Watching as the bullet went in his right temple and blood shot out from the other side of his head. "I told you I was going to kill everyone that had a hand in my wife's disappearance and I meant it."

Stand

On your land

Play your hand

Mark your man

If the sun will rise, he'll be dead or you'll be alive

There's a devil at your door

So, you better think twice

Are you gonna be bad, or are you gonna play nice?

Baby I been waiting here, I been waiting here so long for you to come around

Now you made me say it I ain't gonna stand for this, you're never gonna get a chance to put me down

There's a devil at your door, no more


	5. Chapter 5

I Say A Little Prayer

Anna pulled into the driveway. Sitting for a second, giving herself a moment to think. To breathe. She felt like she was carrying the world on her shoulders right now and knew if she went into that house, he would sense it. Pick up on her exhaustion and see how overwhelmed she was. She loved Patrick and her granddaughter, seeing them was always a highlight to her day, but it also made her miss her own daughter. She hadn't spoken to Robin in a month. Robin had left for Doctors Without Borders, hoping to cure something and be the great Dr. Scorpio they all knew she could be. Anna was proud of her daughter. She grew into the strong, intelligent, brave young woman Anna had hoped she would be. Not any thanks on her or Robert's part. No, that was all Mac's influence. He raised her up into the woman she was today and now he was gone. Anna wiped an escaped tear that fell from her eye, thinking about him was always so hard for her. Robin didn't seem to be handling his death at all. Drowning herself in research and lab experiments. It was hard for them all. Anna shook away the glum feeling and push back the haunting memories. Taking a deep breath she finally got out the car.

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little prayer for you

While combing my hair now

And wondering what dress to wear now

I say a little prayer for you

Patrick hummed the lyrics, stepping out the shower. He reached for his crutch, using it to sustain most of his weight. He dried his dripping wet hair off and smiled, peering into the cloudy mirror. He felt lighter than he had in weeks. He wobbled to his bedroom, where the music was playing on his wireless speakers. He had neatly laid out his clothes for the day. Dark jeans and a clean, freshly washed, dark plaid button up shirt. He slid the comb through his hair, slicking it back. He loved the feeling of being clean. It was like he had washed the filth and dirt from yesterday right off himself. Preparing his body for a brand new day.

Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I love you

Together, forever,that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me

The music was quite loud when she unlocked the door, with her key. Freshly brewed coffee wafted around the room, into her nose, making her feel more relaxed. The house was clean, no toys were out, and even the floor was swept. Anna assumed either Lucas or Ms. Olivier, the housekeeper, Alexis hired had did it. Since the rebuilding of the house her daughter once shared with Patrick, everything was different. The furniture was new, the walls were a different color, even the tiles in the kitchen and bathroom weren't like the old ones. It was a hard change for her, but one she had come to accept.

Patrick came from his bedroom, dressed and seemingly happy. Enough to concern Anna. "Good Morning." She said, with a smile upon her face. Patrick returned the smile while he moved around on his crutches. "What are you doing here?" He asked, grabbing his boots. Anna watched as he tried to slide his temporary prosthesis into one. He struggled with it, but never let it show on his face. "Umm, I just came by to check up on you and the kids. See if you needed anything. I guess you don't." Anna said, taking in the immaculate surroundings. Patrick follow her gaze and nodded. "Yeah, Lucas came over last night and did it. Which was kind of him. Since the realtor is coming by today." Patrick said, after finally getting the prosthesis into his boot. He looked satisfied and reached for his crutches. Hopping to his feet. "Realtor? What would you need a realtor for?" Anna knew it was foolish to ask, but she was completely stunned by this news. Patrick didn't seem to mind though. "I'm selling the house."

I run for the bus, dear

While riding I think of us, dear

I say a little prayer for you

At work I just take time

And all through my coffee break time

I say a little prayer for you

Nathan sat at his desk, looking over the crime scene photos taken for his latest case. Dr. Hubert was shot dead in his home, late in the evening a few nights ago. It appeared to be executed by a professional. Someone well versed in this area. The doctor's background check came back cleaned. He had no mob ties or that of any criminal influence. Nathan was stumped by this and also a little stressed. He was working overtime handling Dr. Hubert's homicide and the disappearance of his cousin, Samantha Drake. He was also having trouble sleeping. He would go days without sleep, until his body could no longer function and he would find himself unconscious somewhere. Most times it would be here at work or at home, but sometimes he would find himself in the most oddest places. He knew once he at least solved one of these cases he would finally find some peace and be able to sleep again. "Still working on the doctor's murder?" Nathan looked up to see detective Falconeri, his friend and colleague. "Yeah. I'm still trying to get my head around how a doctor with no known criminal activity could have been executed by such a professional hitman." Nathan said, grabbing the cup of coffee that had a permanent spot on his desk. For the first time he looked worst than Dante. His friend was still grieving the loss of his mother, but now seemed to be moving forward in his life. Something he was glad to see. "Well that's just it. Whatever criminal activity the doctor was in, isn't known. So that must mean he was doing some very shady things besides just working at GH. He wouldn't be the first." Dante said, taking a seat at his desk. He opened his own file case, thumbing through the pages of the somewhat thin manila folder. "I know that. Now I just have to find out why he was leaving town so abruptly. What was he running from?" Nathan asked himself. He placed his coffee mug back in it's spot. "So any progress in the Molly Lansing case?" Dante sighed at the question. Rubbing his sullen face. He also looked tired. "No. I just don't get it. It's like she vanished into thin air. Which is impossible. I know she didn't just up and leave on her own….or maybe she did. Maybe this case isn't a kidnapping at all. She could have just runaway." Dante squeezed the back of his neck. Straining to see something he hadn't before in the evidence that was collected. Then blowing his breath when he came up with nothing. "I'm scared to admit that maybe Sam's case isn't a kidnapping as well. Afraid to sit across from her husband and tell him, your wife is dead. Swallowed up by the river and no longer with us. How do you tell someone that?" Nathan rubbed his thumb over the picture that was given to him by Alexis. It was Sam's most recent picture. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and her stomach was slightly extended from her pregnancy. It was her wedding picture.

He dropped the picture, surprised by a white envelope that was slid onto his desk. "It's hard man. It never gets easy. Especially when you know the victim." Dante said. Nathan picked up the envelope, turning it over. There was no return address on the front. "Who sent this?" He asked, the officer just before she had a chance to leave. She shrugged and said, "I have no clue. It was just found with the morning drop off." Then she kept walking in the direction she was headed. "What is it?" Dante asked, peering over his desk. "No clue." Nathan tore open the envelope and pulled out a white letter that was addressed to him. He smiled when he read who it was from. "It's from Britt. Looks like my sister got herself into some trouble and looking for my help." Nathan felt even more exhausted after reading it. He loved his family, but they were more trouble than he knew how to handle. "Well she is Faison and Liesl Obrecht's daughter. That's not too shocking." Dante quipped, getting back to his work. Nathan read through the letter and shook his head. Looks like he would be taking a small trip.

She waited for him to show up all afternoon and he still wasn't there. She felt cursing at the skies and shaking her fist in frustration, but it would be pointless. She really couldn't forced him. If he didn't want to help her take down her nephew, his brother, that was his choice. She shook her head, not letting the defeat overcome her. No. He would help her, because helping her would help them both. Nikolas knew where her children were. She just knew it. So she would take everything he held dear and turn it to ash. Burning his kingdom to the ground, with even him in it. "Mom? Are you okay?" Alexis turned her wheelchair around to see her middle daughter standing in the doorway. Alexis was sitting out on the porch, feeling the cool night breeze brush past her, giving her the taste of the spring showers soon to come. "I'm fine." She replied, reaching out for her only child still with her. Krissy smiled faintly and walked over to her. Her face a shadow of its former self, now despondent and wan. She missed her sisters as much as Alexis did. Kristina sat upon her lap, leaning her head onto her mother's shoulder. "I went over to Patrick's yesterday to check up on him. He looked better. A bit phlegmatic if you ask me." Kristina talked, while Alexis stroked her hair gently. Something she use to do when she was a child. "Then I saw Danny. He's looking more and more like Sam each day. He even has her freckles." Kristina forced out a laugh. It came out hoarse, almost sounding like a broken sob. She quickly covered with a cough, but that didn't fool Alexis. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get them back. Sam and Molly will return. And our family will be whole again." Alexis assured her. Kristina didn't hold back any longer. Releasing her anxiety and sadness, as well her anger, all out into her mother's shoulder. Alexis didn't say another word, she rocked her child, soothing her with the unfulfilled promises and hope.

He watched silently in shadows, hidden by trees and the night. The scene unfolding before him was sweet, touching even. He couldn't find it in him to interrupt, even if he never planned on going up. He was here to end it. Thanatos couldn't do what she was demanding of him. He wouldn't, but then the reminder of being sent back to jail hit him and he knew that couldn't happen. He was more afraid of life in there than life out here. He was seeing those four thick walls of his cage, containing him. Holding him tightly bound inside like some feral animal. He had to squeeze the top half of his chest, it started to tighten. He was becoming distressed by those images his mind brought up. A panic attack had set in and he needed to stop it. He had to get out of here. He headed back to his car and drove away. Away from her, from her house where her family slept, and away from the fear of another life spent behind bars. Driving right to a familiar bar on the outskirts of town. Where he would meet her.

She was like a cold white heat that sent chills up his spine and made him blush at the same time. Sexy as ever and completely in charge. "Hi, buy me a drink." She said, offering him her hand. He took it and smiled. "Hello, buy me a drink. So is drink like a family name or did you come up with that all on your own?" He tap the bar letting the bartender know he was ready. She smiled. "I'm Hayden and you?" He shook her hand, releasing it. He just had to stop thinking. Stop seeing those four walls...that black trunk...the darkness… "Can I get a drink over here?!" His voice getting louder than he expected. Hayden looked at him curiously. "Is everything alright?" She asked, not concerned, but intrigued. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah...no. I can't do this." Thanatos stood. Not bothering to stay for the drink he desired just a minute ago. Hayden watched as he left. He bumped into some guy as he headed out. "Sorry." He mumbled. The guy paid him no mind and kept walking in. Taking a seat at the bar, right next to Hayden, who now was aroused by the dark and handsome stranger beside her.

She brushed her breast against him. Turning in his direction just to get his attention. "You're a new face. Hi, I'm…." Before she could finish he held up a hand, getting the bartender's attention. "Not interested." He spoke coldly. She could feel the air drop many degrees around him. "Well buy me a drink and maybe I can change your mind." She said, grasping his forearm. His dark black eyes pierced hers. Staring so hard into her eyes she flinched. He placed his hand atop of hers, wrenching her hand off. "Listen, I'm not interested. I won't ever be interested. You won't change my mind about that. I like my women with a little more challenge." He peeled his eyes off of hers and looked around. Searching the small crowd for someone in particular. She retracted her hand and rolled her eyes, feeling the burn from his rejection. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she ordered a drink.

Gregory Nichols sat down just on the opposite side of Hayden. Grinning so wide the entire room could see the metal caps on his back teeth. He slapped a crisp hundred dollar bill on the counter. "First round of drinks are on me." He said, as a crowd grew around him. "Should I even ask where you got this money from, Nichols?" The bartender slid the hundred from off the flat surface and raised it up into the dim light. Nichols gave him a hearty laugh, that shook his entire body. "Don't worry about that. Just know it's not a fake and I can now pay off all my debts." The crowd thicken. Hayden even leaning in further to listen and cast the attention on herself. A voice in back yelled, "Don't forget that time I lent you two hundred dollars. I expect a return on that." Nichols didn't even flinch at the amount, digging his thick sweaty fingers into his front jean pocket, pulling out a couple more hundred. "Don't worry. I gotchu and anyone else I owe. This ain't nothing but change to me." He tossed the man in the far back his money. Which of course caught the crowd's attention and got the room buzzing. The man hit the hands of a few tiresome beggars, who were nothing more than con artists looking for a handout. "So are you going to buy me a drink?" Hayden whispered into the men's ear, just as her cellphone went off. Nichols gleamed, looking her up and down. His eyes focusing mainly on her breast. "Hold that thought. I have a pest to handle first." She hopped off the stool and headed for the ladies restroom.

The dark handsome stranger that was sitting next to Hayden, slid over into her empty seat. He raised his beer bottle to Nichols. "To the hardworking man and all our successful endeavors." Nichols smile grew again. "Amen, brotha." Nichols drunk his entire glass in one gulp. "Another drink for my new friend over here." The man raised a twenty for the bartender. Nichols laugh harder. "I see I've met a good man over here. I hope I never fucked your wife or sister." The stranger laughed, while Nichols took another gulp of his replenished glass. "Nah. You have never fucked my wife or sister. You did however drive my wife and I off the road." Patrick took another sip of beer, watching as the confusion set in then awareness take over Nichols' face. He then shook away the shock that fell over him like he misheard what Patrick had said. Deciding to take another drink instead.

"What?" Hayden said into the end piece of her black iPhone. The voice was smooth and just oozed sex appeal. She was able to resist his sexual allure when she wasn't in his presence. He had no power over her here. He was nothing more than an angry voice. "Don't what me. I gave you a job to do and you haven't gotten in touch with me about anything. Have you made any progress?" Nikolas said, making she couldn't hear the desperation in his voice. She gritted her teeth. How could she possibly tell him she had learned absolutely nothing since starting this whole "job". He wouldn't take that well, or like that she's been spending the money he gave her on...other things. So instead she did what she knew best and that was to lie. "I'm making some headway with him. He's invited me over to his place. Don't worry you'll get everything you need." She said quickly, just before hanging up on a very satisfied prince.

Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever and ever we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me

Patrick pulled another strip of duct tape off the roll. Wrapping it around each hand. Making sure each one was firmly secure to the steering wheel.

I say a little prayer for you

I say a little prayer for you

He struck the match against the back of the pack of matches he held tightly in his hand. Holding it up and watching as the orange flame lick the brown stick he held. He held up the cigarette, lighting it instantly.

My darling believe me

(Believe me)

For me there is no one but you

Please love me

(Answer his pray)

And I'm in love with you

(Answer his pray)

Answer my prayer now, babe

(Answer his pray)

Nichols finally came to, awaking to find himself duct taped to his large truck parked right outside an abandoned roadhouse. He struggled against the tape, trying his hardest to pull his hand off the steering wheel. He couldn't though. The tape rested comfortably over his mouth, so not a soul could hear his screams. Or his pleas for his life. He sat there struggling, fighting, using all his basic instincts to survive. Each one failed him of course. Patrick watched for a moment. Enjoying the fear that crept into his eyes and shook his entire body to the point where it look like he would soil himself. Patrick walked right over to the engine of the brand new black Ford truck, grabbing the red container filled with gasoline and opening the hood of the car. He lift the red little thing, dousing the entire engine with the contents of the container. He dropped it from the engine, tilting it downward onto the ground as he encircled the large truck. Making sure a drop didn't go to waste as he poured it onto the truck and the ground surrounding it.

Patrick opened the driver's side door. Shaking whatever else was left onto a very petrified Nichols. "You know I thought very long and hard time about this. I didn't think I could go through with such a despicable act. Then I remembered you hitting my side of the car I was in, with my wife and it all just washed away whatever guilt I had." Patrick said, watching as Nichols squirmed and cried. His eyes were staring directly at Patrick, he was trying to say something. "You have something to tell me?" Patrick asked. Nichols, scared to death of what's to come, nodded his head fiercely. Patrick sighed. "Okay. I'll remove the tape from your mouth, but no screaming and only the truth will set you free. So don't bullshit me with your innocence. I remember your face. You looked in on me, seeing if I was dead as you took my wife. So you tell me where she is and I'll let you live." Patrick ripped the tape off Nichols' mouth, tearing some skin with it. Nichols didn't even notice. The smell of the gasoline on his clothes was more concerning than anything else. "Okay okay okay. I did it. I did it. It was me. I was the one driving the car that night. I drove you off the road, but it wasn't my plan. I was hired." He spoke so fast, Patrick had to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him a bit. That just made him even more panicky. "Then who was it? Who hired you?" Patrick asked, no longer in the mood to play. He needed answers and tonight he was going to get them. Nichols had no problem giving up the person, who hired him. His mouth opened and everything came flooding out like water. When your life was threatened you would say anything to protect yourself. Even if that meant giving up the truth on another person. People would always put their life before others. It wasn't surprising to Patrick, but he had never been in such a position, held such a power, to be the person they confessed their sins to. It was exhilarating. "I've told you all I know. Now let me go." Nichols said, breathing so hard you would think he just did a 5k run. Patrick smiled at him. "You did tell me the truth. So now you must be rewarded. I don't see anything more rewarding than to end your miserable life. It fits your crime." Patrick slammed the door. Walking back a few feet. "No! You said if I told you who hired me you would let me go!" He screamed at a smirking Patrick, who now lit a new cigarette. "I lied. The fact that you even believed me is quite hilarious." Patrick didn't say another word as he flicked the lit cigarette onto the ground. It took its time, but in a matter of seconds the ground went up in flames, moving around the truck, following the path Patrick has made just for it. Then heading straight for the engine and Nichols. Patrick turned and started to walk away. Leaving behind the agonizing screams and the smell of burning flesh. Death loomed in the short distance for him and Patrick didn't need to watch it happen. He kept walking, not stopping even after the truck exploded and pieces of it flew in the air.

Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever and ever we never will part

Oh, how I love you

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me


	6. Chapter 6

The Lady in the Castle

Up…down...up...down…up….

Each finger worked perfectly. Moving when directed and with much power to give her some hope. Now her feet were another story. Her right leg was covered in a thick white orthopedic cast made of plaster, coming up from her foot to her thigh. Her toes on that leg were weak, barely moving and when they did it was only just a little.

How long had she been unconscious?

Where was she?

Who were these people and why did they have her?

So many questions ran through her mind. Each one more puzzling than the last. She didn't let that stop her though. She couldn't.

Wires, tubes, machines, all surrounded her. Suffocating her with their looming presence, forever reminding her of her fragile state. Sam thought of Patrick often, as well as their kids. Dreaming of them and praying she would get back to them somehow, but that was all a waste of time. No one was listening. No one would hear her, but the night the air and the morning breeze. Which meant nothing to her situation. If she wanted to be free of this place she would have to do it herself. The only person she could ever think of that would have put her here was Nikolas. He was her only suspect and rightfully so. His demented idea that they would be….something more than merely cousins had polluted his head. He wasn't thinking clearly and she had to get through to him. As soon as dawn became apparent Sam sat up in her bed, pulling herself up as best she could. Watching as the sun slowly rises, a scorching burnt tangerine colored sky shifts and transforms to make way for the day. Sam can hear the bustling outside the door. Finally it opens and a man, obviously a doctor, comes in with a silver tray. In that moment Sam realized how famished she was and can even feel the growl began in her stomach. "Breakfast?" She asked, trying to peek her head over to see what he had brought her. The doctor, much younger than the ones she's use to, just stares at her. His face is blank and his eyes glazed over. "You can say something like that." He finally replies, placing the tray on her bedside. Sam squints at the unfamiliar canister sitting next to the round syringe. "What's that for?" A baffled Sam asked, waiting for him to respond again. This time he doesn't. Instead he opts to show her. The doctor grabs Sam's gown, lifting it just above her abdomen. Sam's eyes widen when she sees the small tube hanging out the side of the bottom right half of her stomach. She had wondered why she wasn't getting any solid foods, never actually seeing the tube herself. She was still strapped to the bed and not able to move. Even if she could get out of the straps she couldn't go that far on her leg. She watched as he injected her with creamy milk like liquid. "Eat up." He said, not hiding his amusement. As soon as he was gone she continued moving.

Up...down...up...down…up….

The piercing scream awoken him from his sleep. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily, out of breath and disoriented. His eyes darted around the black room, searching for something to tell him where he was. Trying to locate the source of the scream, if there even was an actual scream. The thundering sound of his pacing heartbeat filled his ears, to the point it was the only thing he could hear. After a few minutes his eyes adjusted to the darkness, with it came a raspy voice. "Bash? You okay?" Bash instantly calmed down. Turning over to see a half asleep, half awake, Lucas. He absentmindedly smiled at the sight of his bed head sleeping partner. Realizing it he stopped. Hoping Lucas didn't see him in such a vulnerable state. "What are you doing here?" He asked trying to get his breath in order. Lucas didn't seem to notice or he purposely didn't say anything about it. Either way Bash was grateful. "Don't you remember? We did a line of blow. Smoke some, if I might add, very good weed. And passed out." Lucas, now more alert and awake, sat up. "Are you okay?" The concern in his tone was sweet, but made Bash feel uncomfortable. "I'm fine. You should go back to sleep, Cowboy." Bash tried his best to even out his voice. He didn't want Lucas suspicious of his sudden change. Suspicion brought curiosity, and curiosity brought questions. Questions Bash couldn't answer. Well questions he didn't want to answer. The past was the past and he liked it that way. Lucas reached out and touched his face. Dragging his fingers along his lips, then moving up to his sharp cheekbones and then higher to touch the scar that went through his eyebrow. Sitting just above his right eye. Lucas then gripped the back of neck digging his nails into Bash's skin. Bash flinched at the pain, but didn't pull away. Instead he leaned in closer, welcoming the kiss that was waiting for him. A hard yearning hit his lower stomach. It was like lust and turmoil all in one, he never had this feeling before, and liked it. He pressed his chest against Lucas', feeling his heartbeat deep down within his chest. It was like some slow rhythmic drum playing in the distance. Speeding up every time Bash's hand would go further beyond the smooth muscular bounds of his abdomen to regions he had become greatly familiarize with. The heat that grew was quickly stamped out as fast as it came. Bash didn't understand why it all of sudden became hard for him. He loved sex. He was great at it. Men, women, it didn't really matter to him. Now he became hesitant and unsure of what he was doing. "It's okay. I had a feeling you were a lot more tired than you let on. Let's just sleep." Lucas offered, giving Bash a friendly smile and opening his arms to him. Bash didn't argued with it, he simply rested his head on Lucas' chest. Ignoring the painful throbbing in his stomach, that this closeness brought him. "Don't worry. Sleep." Lucas said, as he stroked Bash's ebony strands. Bash said nothing in return and just lay there, listening to each shallow breath and muffled cough. He couldn't actually be falling in love with him. Right? Of course not. Such a foolish thing to even be worried about. What would a Cassadine know about love?

Her hand was almost free of the strap. Just one more turn of her wrist….like butter her left hand came sliding out. She gladly held it to her chest before undoing the second strap. Finally able to sit all the way up, her eyes traveled the room. It was large and expensive looking.

Could she still be in New York?

Right as she asked herself that, the scent of the air hit her. The salt of the waters filled her nose. She was definitely no longer in the state of New York, but she somehow already knew that. A gentle breeze blew her curtains aside. Hidden just out of reach were the bright eyes of a small child, staring at her through the cracks in the blinds. Frightened little black eyes, caught Sam's attention, making her alarmed by such an unusual surprise. "Come out? I won hurt you." Sam beckoned, the terrified small person, but they didn't even budge. Instead their eyes shifted their attention to the doors. Which were now open. "Well look who's up?"

She was someone unfamiliar, unrecognizable, but that wasn't a surprise. Sam had guessed she was somewhere she had more than likely never been, the faces that surrounded her sparked no past memories and instead gave her pause. The woman standing before her looked harden by time and past resentment. It was written all over the way she carried herself, with a false sense of confidence, a tired frown, hiding something just beneath the surface. Either she was too afraid of showcasing it or too weary to do so. A pulsating darkness cradle and encompassed her like a blanket. "What long lost Cassadine are you?" Sam questioned. She didn't actually believe she was one, but at this point who could be sure. Cassadines wore so many faces, living amongst them in discretion. Hiding their true nature, while masking a façade to survive. "Why am I here?" The woman just lightly giggled. Obviously not taking Sam or her questions seriously. Which gave Sam more of an impulse to push the topic. "You're just how I imagined you'd be. Gorgeous, tough, strong willed, but...I didn't see Nikolas falling for his cousin. That was much harder to swallow. My prince sure has changed over the years." She dragged the tips of her fingers along the end of Sam's bed. Stopping to stare directly at her. No. Not at her, but at her stomach. Sam had now realized she had not once looked at her stomach. Not even when she was introduced to the feeding tube, did she really look. Maybe it was her subconscious fear that there would be nothing to look at. Nothing to see. Nothing there at all. Now she was looking. "It's a precious thing to be able to carry another life besides your own. Have it depend on you to bring it into such a world where life is so fragile. Such a beautiful thing." She stepped closer, her hand extended, slowly dropping to Sam's still very swollen belly. Sam jumped at the gentle fluttering within. The woman felt it as well, tears coming to the brims of her eyes. "Wow. It knows its mother."

Sam slapped her hand away. Staring at her in disbelief. "Feisty I see." The woman smiled. "Just be careful and think about the baby. We don't want any accidents, now do we?" Sam caressed her stomach, feeling the maternal need to protect her unborn child. "I know what's best for my baby. Now tell Nikolas I need to see him." Sam demanded, getting right to it. She knew it was him behind all this. Fear struck her as she thought of Patrick and what his condition might be. She needed to know if he was alright. "Sweetie, Nikolas isn't here at the moment. It's just you, me, and a house full of somewhat, competent doctors. Us girls just have to keep each other company." She said smirking, as she headed for the double doors, then paused. Looking over her shoulder she gave a last look at Sam's stomach. "Until the birth that is." Without another word she continued walking out the doors, shutting them behind her. Locking them. Once Sam heard her no longer outside the door, she looked for the small eyes hidden just behind the blinds. Sadly they were no longer there.

Lucas felt better than he had in a long time. He was still high as a kite, and not ready, nor willing, to give up his addictions, but he didn't see her in the dark anymore. The stiff lifeless body of his mother didn't haunt him. Crippling him into a silent fear with images of that night. He was better, or he hoped he was. He didn't know what he would do if this was temporary. A part of him believed this was Bash's influenced, his unusual charm and calming personality was something he needed in this moment. Something he also thoroughly enjoyed. There also was another part of him that couldn't bear the thought that they a man he went to for drugs could affect him so much. Could make his gray skies into blue ones, turn the darkest cruelest images of his mother's death into fond well remembered memories of a time long since gone. Lucas had to laugh at himself for his thoughts, his feelings. He had to admit he liked Bash, and with each passing day his feelings only grew stronger. "You look strangely happy, even with all that's going on." Lucas lift his head from the paperwork he was filling out, meeting the face of someone he had since moved on from. "Well, Brad, I choose to look on the bright side of things and hope for the best." Lucas replied. Brad scoffed, not believing one word of it. "So you're not seeing anyone new? Cause if I remember correctly you only smiled like that after morning sex." Brad said, hoping for information. He still wasn't over the fact Lucas ended the relationship, feeling some leftover resentment over it. "Of course everything comes down to sex with you." Lucas blew his breath and slammed down his papers. Brad could see he overstepped. "Maybe I'm just happy my brother in law is no longer depressed, or that my nephew has stopped crying for his mother. Maybe I'm standing here smiling because I'm happy for all the small things in my life. Because even with all that Patrick is still detached and emotionless. Danny isn't speaking and having a difficult time sleeping. Then again you wouldn't know any of that." Lucas said harshly. His eyes were hard and scrutinizing, causing Brad to look away. Embarrassed by what he had said. "Who's fault is that?" Brad said, with a voice filled with anger, but soften enough to not seem mean. "Excuse me?" Lucas asked, perplexed. Brad took a deep breath, needing to say this. Knowing he shouldn't, but still doing so. "Who's fault is that? I would know all of this if you hadn't cut me out. I would be there for you and to help you with all of this." Brad raised his arms expressively, which caught the attention of a few nurses. Lucas rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming. "You cut me out. So it's not my fault I don't know any of this. It's yours." Lucas was astounded by his words. More shocked he had the gall to actually say them. "So it's my fault you lied to me the entire time we were together? You were keeping secrets about yourself and your family. When I was honest and open with you. About everything!" Lucas shook his head trying his best to calm down. Which he was failing at. "You don't get to have me or my heart, with lies and deception. This," Lucas gestured to them both, "was never real. And now it's over." Brad bit back what he wanted to say. Knowing it would do him no good. He sighed in defeat, but somehow not really ready to let go. Then suddenly he walked up. Tall and handsome, with eyes as black as the night. His body toned to perfection, with skin beautifully golden. The guy looked from Lucas to Brad, amused. "Lovers quarrel?" He said, with a smirk. Lucas couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. Brad let out a hard laugh. Feeling the anger rise within him. "Yeah. I see there's nobody new in your life." Brad grabbed his files and briskly walked away. Not giving them a chance to see his pained face and know he was hurt. Lucas watched as he left, not bothering to stop him or his assumptions. He would be lying if he did.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, pleasantly surprised. Bash shrugged, feeling awkward by his decision to come. "I dunno. Just felt like seeing you." He felt even more embarrassed by that disclosure. Lucas stepped from behind the nurses' station, carrying a few of his patients' files with him. "Oh really? Are you crushin' on me now?" Lucas teased, making Bash laugh. "Of course not. I visit all my customers at work." Bash said, walking side by side with Lucas towards the elevators. Lucas nodded. "So this is just a business thing?" Lucas asked, not convinced at all. It was different between them. They never openly talked and damn sure never flirted like this.

Was this flirting?

Lucas felt stupid not being able to tell anymore.

Were they just friends in Bash's eyes? Or did he see, like Lucas something more?

Lucas couldn't even answer that. He barely knew what was going through his own head half the time. He didn't even trust his heart in this moment, with everything that had happened he was still very much on the mend. Bash alleviated the pain, making him actually enjoy things he hadn't in awhile. "Are you flirting with me, Dr. Jones?" Bash lightly tapped his name tag smirking. "Of course not, it's just a part of my hospitality being a doctor and all." Lucas said, truly wondering were they flirting. The more it continued, the more sure he was that they were in fact flirting. "Want to grab lunch. You know, since we are after all inclined to being as we're…" Lucas trailed off. Not sure what to say. He had no clue what were they. Bash laughed. "I think you're asking me on a date. And Dr. Jones I don't date...clients." Bash said, not really hungry for hospital food, but more so desiring something a little more savory and filling. "Good, because I wasn't asking you on one." They both entered the elevator, more or less confused about this thing between them, but very much aroused by the possibilities.

The dripping of her IV, the feel of the cool salt air, and the numerous amount of unanswered questions that occupied her head, were just a few of the things keeping her from resting her eyes. She needed to sleep, she was extremely tired. It was like she had ran a marathon or been on her feet all day busying herself with housework. The irony hadn't gone unnoticed. Her body was still weak and sleep is something it craved, but she couldn't shut her eyes longer than a minute. Every time she did something would have her opening them back. A small part of her was hoping to see the child peeking through, giving her some assurance she wasn't completely alone with these people. To whom the child belonged to was another question. Maybe someone who worked here. One of the many doctors, that worked endlessly to keep her and her child alive, was a possibility. Also her favorite visitor, but the way that woman acted towards Sam's unborn child gave her many doubts to that possibility. After many unsuccessful attempts, Sam's body gave in and she drifted off, but not to a place of beautiful dreams or angelic thoughts of places far away from here. Instead she was flooded with horrendous nightmares. Ones of death, chaos, and destruction. Consuming her with unimaginable terror. In one nightmare she was holding the corpse of a dead infant, swaddled in blood and decaying tissue. Somehow she could still hear it cry faintly, while its body lay still in her arms. Screaming, as tears streaked her face, she dropped it. Letting the dead infant crash to the floor. Only for the thing to growl at her and crawl away like a deformed mouse, scurrying away from a larger predator. Sam tried to stand, while blood poured down her thighs is gallons. Painting the floor in a repulsive scarlet hue. She tried to step out of the puddle, now forming around her, but it wasn't possible. When suddenly her legs snapped in half. Each tibia tearing through her skin and causing her to look like a broken puppet. She tumbled over, falling into the bloody pool just below her. Sinking so fast into it, she was drowning. The blood stained floor shifted into a bottomless pit and she had nothing to keep her afloat. She tried grabbing at the edges around the pool of blood, that wanted so badly to swallow her whole, hoping to pull herself up. Something was standing just over her, as her head bobbed around. Still not able to stay above the surface. After a minute Sam was finally able to grab a hold of something. Not really sure what that something was, but grateful for it. She was able to now see what is was that stood over her. It was the blood soaked decaying infant, peering down at her with black soulless eyes and teeth as sharp as daggers. Keening like a hit cat. Sam screamed once again at the sight of it. The dead infant pounced atop of her hands digging its razorblade teeth in the her skin. Gnawing the meat off the back of her hands and chewing it down to the bone. Sam cried out in pain, releasing whatever grip she had to stay above. Not caring for what happened next. Anything was better than being in the company of that….monstrosity. Sinking further and further down the bloody pit like an anchor in a sea.

Thrashing about her body went limp and she was now no more alive than the thing above her.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Prince

He lived his life by no guidelines, no rules, no boundaries. He was daring, unpredictable, and wild. No one shall tame the beast he kept within. Sitting on the edge ready to be released, awakened. His hunger is that of a thousand man. His strength of a ten thousand armies. Quietly he sleeps, preparing for what's to come. For him to finally drop his illusions of a chivalrous, honourable man. So he may walk amongst men, women, and child. Tearing this world apart, seam by seam. Burning away the homes these people hide inside, with lies as thick and ugly as their plastered on smiles. He was no longer afraid. It was time to release the beast.

Where did he go wrong? He had did everything right and now here he was lost in his mind not sure how he got here. Memories blurred as he descended into madness.

Where was she?

That question he needed answered before anything else, and yet he couldn't. Valentin promised him he would help procure her from that contrived wedding and deliver her, unharmed, to him. Well once everything died down. Weeks had gone by and still nothing. Not a phone call or message from his uncle on the details of the woman he loved, who was also bearing his child. Instead a letter came in the mail. Seeking him out for his immediate attention on Cassadine Island. One of the pipes had burst and flooded part of the grand castle like mansion his family own. Such a tedious thing, and yet here he was booking a flight. "This is ridiculous!" He shouted, slamming his fist onto the desk and causing his papers to fall to the floor. "Are you upset, father?" Spencer asked from across the room. The child didn't seem frightened or worried, he was more confused than anything. Nikolas smiled at him. Forcing it of course. He wasn't in the mood to entertain the thousand and one questions from his very precocious child. "Just a little. I have important business to attend to at Cassadine Island, so it seems you'll be here with your grandma Leslie. Which should be fun." Nikolas did his best to keep his voice upbeat and light. Spencer seemed hesitant to believe the sudden shift in him, but accepted it nevertheless. To which Nikolas was very grateful for. He loved his son more than anything, but now as he got older he was far too smart for his own good. "I guess." Spencer finally said, looking around the room. He had been in this room so many times Nikolas couldn't even count how many and still Spencer found it interesting. Nikolas watched his son, admiring his round dark brown eyes and golden complexion. He saw himself in Spencer and some of his mom. His child was quite handsome and would one day be a fine young man. Nikolas hoped his grandmother's influence didn't have any residual effects on him. He wanted to show his son there was a better way to be a Cassadine and not see him fall into the inescapable pit of their convoluted minds. Something he has struggled with for some time now. "Do you want to hear a secret?" He asked, getting Spencer's attention. His eyes looked up and Nikolas could see the excitement residing within them. "Yes." He kept his voice flat, but Nikolas saw pass his act. Nikolas crouched down, getting on his son's eye level so they were face to face. "You're going to be a big brother." Nikolas confessed, not able to contain his own excitement. Spencer's eyes dropped. Staring at the rug beneath them. After giving him a moment to fully process what Nikolas told him, Spencer once again met Nikolas steady gaze. "I don't need a sibling. I don't want to be someone's brother." He retorted, with a hard glare. Nikolas stood. Shocked by his son's statements. "Sad. I grew up always wanting a sibling. Having someone to look up to me and needing me. Then suddenly I had two. Trust me, Spencer. There are worse things than sharing the attention." Nikolas said, as memories of past times echoed throughout his head. "Like what?" Spencer asked, still very upset. Nikolas rested his hand upon the boy's head. Seeing himself as child staring up at his uncle Stefan. "Like being alone forever."

Lulu once again checked her phone for missed calls or texts messages. She was sitting at the airport waiting for her plane and worrying a bit about Rocco. She didn't know why her first feeling when she thought of her son was concern. He was perfectly fine with his father. She guessed she just wasn't use to being gone this long from him. Especially with the split from Dante. She didn't want to confuse her son, but he was so young. What could he actually remember? Then she suddenly remembered her parents and how she felt not having either one in her life growing up. She felt alone and isolated. Abandoned. She never wanted that for her child. Never in a million years. Those feelings alone scarred her. Ruining any chance of her truly ever having a normal relationship with someone. Whenever she was in a relationship a sinking feeling of fear sat just in the back of mind. That she would never be good enough to love or that they'll one day abandoned her in hopes of something better. Something more….exciting. She never told anyone this. Mostly afraid of not being seen as Luke and Laura's tough fearless daughter. She needed that. It made her feel more like a member of the Spencer clan. Something she always wanted.

"I told you this would be my last job and when I've finished it we'll go wherever you want. I promise." Hayden quickly hung up, hearing the knock on her hotel room door. "Room Service." An inaudible voice said from the other side. Pulling on her black silk robe that was lying on her bed. "I didn't order anythi…shit." The sight of Nikolas Cassadine standing out in the hall caught her completely off guard. She had been dodging his calls and making several excuses as to why she couldn't do a face to face. "Hello, Hayden." He said. She quickly tried to shut the door on him. He raised his leg kicking it wide open. Hayden rebounded off the door and fell back, hitting her back on the corner of her bed. "Well aren't you just a delightful host. You didn't even offer me a cold beverage." Nikolas slammed the door behind himself. Heading for the small mini fridge occupying the right corner in Hayden's room next to the glass double doors leading out to the terrace. "Don't worry yourself by getting up." Nikolas pulled a water bottle from out of the fridge and took a sip, smiling as he did. "I was going to get back to you." Hayden said, pulling herself up onto the bed. She had to admit even though he terrified her, she was still turned on by it. Something about him was seductively ominous and she couldn't put her finger on it, but she liked it. "Yeah. I'm sure you were. Right after you ran off with the money I gave you. Hayden I don't pay to be lied to." He said staring down at her. Curling his hands around the body of the water bottle. He was dressed in an expensive suit and she could see she was just the stop on the way to something much more important than her. "I know you don't. I just needed more time." Hayden got to her feet. Her eyes solely fixed on Nikolas. Feeling his eyes lower to that of her erect nipples. "Time to come up with betters lies." Nikolas didn't conceal the fact he was blatantly staring at her body. Her frame was similar to Sam's. She had less bust than his cousin, but her height and size was somewhat similar. His dick ached for that sweet wet tightness of his cousin's pussy. His mouth watered for its sweet taste. He had yearned for it for so many years, that when he finally succeeded in getting it he now obtained an unusual hunger for it. "Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted you to come find me prince." She could see he was distracted and this was giving her something to work with. She raised her hand to the top of her robe, slightly pulling it down. Exposing the top half of her breast. Nikolas restrained himself. Trying so hard to curbed his growing appetite. A smile tickled at the corners of Hayden's lips as she watched him try his best to hold back. She then proceeded to drop her head to her exposed breast, opening her mouth and dragging her tongue over the top half of the nipple. In that moment Hayden didn't exist. Sam stood before him seducing him. Nikolas stumbled back a bit. "What's the matter cousin? You want a taste?" The intense urges filled him and he needed her. He needed to feel her body. Taste it. Next his hands were around her throat, throwing her against the door. His eyes poured into hers as she struggled to breathe. The feeling of her beneath his grip gave him such excitement. He finally loosen his grip and sunk his teeth into her exposed breath. Gently grazing her nipple with his teeth. She sucked in the air and gasped as his hands found their way to the band of her panties. Letting his middle finger slip inside, while his mouth was full of her breasts. She couldn't believe how gifted he was. His tongue made a trail down her stomach making its way to where his fingers left off at. Hayden dropped her robe completely, letting Nikolas lift her to his face. She straddled his neck, slowly grinding into his tongue. Sending her straight into a orgasm that had her entire body quivering in delight. Nikolas wasted no more time and removed his belt. Tying her wrists above her head. "Tell me to fuck you." He demanded. Hayden still feeling ecstasy from that overwhelming orgasm complied easily. "Fuck me." She whispered breathlessly. Nikolas squeezed her face. "Fuck me, cousin." His words deliberately slow and instructive. She smiled. "Kinky. Fuck me, cousin." Hayden's lips moved and all he saw was Sam's. His dick throbbed to be released and he obeyed his desire. Letting it sprang from his pants and thrusting it into her soaking wet pussy. She gasped louder than she did before, feeling the exceptional length and the thickness of his of dick. Her pussy was stretched far more than she was use to and it sent her into another orgasm. Feeling her pussy tighten around him he continued to hammer his way deeper inside. He lift her by her waist, letting her straddle him as he carried her over to the glass double doors leading out to the terrace. He threw them open and sat her bare ass on the railing. "Oh my, God!" She said, while his thrusts never faltered once. Her lips to his ears sent warm murmurs of undeciphered words. One thing was consistent though. "Cousin" rolled off her tongue quite frequently, making his head spin and causing him to exert as much power in each thrust, as her screams echoed into the cool spring night. He rested his chin onto her shoulder and whispered, "I love you Samantha."

When I was a child, I heard voices

Some would sing and some would scream

You soon find you have few choices

I learned the voices died with me

Boats drew near the black large rocky shores of the deserted island. Nothing to be seen, but dark blue lapping waves just before them. Lanterns gave each boat nothing more than a single orange ball of light to lead them to the dock. A dock that sat rusted and worn down by time. A cool wind blew gently through the night, causing most to shiver and rub warmth back into their bare arms. Giving them a sense of awareness. Curiosity grew from the unfamiliar area of this island. It wasn't listed on any maps and seemed more than just a eerie abandoned rock in the middle of the sea. Shadows danced in every corner. Lingering by the large boulders that sat heavily on the sandy shores. Nightfall came while they all slowly traveled there and it was like the night was a large abyss with tiny specks of dimly lit candles above. It helped guide them through its darkness, but only just a little.

When I was a child, I'd sit for hours

Staring into open flame

Something in it had a power

Could barely tear my eyes away

Each boat docked. Twelve beautifully crafted wooden vessels sat swaying in the sea, as each guest stepped off. Startled to see familiar faces amongst the ever growing crowd. "Nathan?" Lulu casted a puzzled glance in his direction. He was further down from her, closer to the beach that the dock was attached to. He couldn't hear her, but his facial expression was that as everyone else. "What the hell are all of you doing here?" A older man, who looked well into his late sixties, cursed. "I could ask you the same thing...cousin." The man became silent by the appearance of a older women. Her hair was the color of salt and black pepper. She carried herself with such an elegance Lulu could feel the arrogance ooze off her. "Sophia? I-I haven't seen you in decades. Why are you here?" The man asked, reaching out for her hand to grasp, bending to gently lay a kiss upon the back of it. Her smile was sharp and incredibly forced. "I'm here for the same reason you are, and the same reason they are it seems." Sophia raised her free hand to gesture to all the people standing around on the docks utterly baffled by all of this.

All you have is your fire

And the place you need to reach

Don't you ever tame your demons

But always keep 'em on a leash

Lulu was met by more and more familiar faces. Her cousins Carly and Valerie, the latter she recently come to find out even existed. Her brother she hadn't seen in a year, Lucky, was amongst the guests now wandering on the beach. Each person here received a letter beckoning them to this very island. In which each letter held a specific detail to lure them all here. With Lulu it was a job, Nathan was here for his sister, and Valerie desired answers on her birth father. Carly just needed closure and this person guaranteed that. Lucky stayed silent about why he was there, but insisted he wasn't leaving until he met with the person who got them all to come. The others, who faces were full of disdain at the sight of them, also refused to give their reasons on why they traveled miles and miles to an oddly abandoned island. All they would admit to were that they were Cassadines.

When I was 16, my senses fooled me

Thought gasoline was on my clothes

I knew that something would always rule me

I knew the scent was mine alone

"Nikolas? Nikolas?" Alexis called out as she pushed her way through the bottom half of his house. She had of course been told he was gone, but she had to make absolute sure her nephew wasn't somewhere lurking in the shadows. After a moment of searching she finally stopped. Stretching her legs and standing. Pushing the wheelchair aside she headed for the stairs. She knew he was up to something. Hiding things and lying was what he was best at. He knew where her kids were and she was going to find out what.

Kristina leaned back against her headboard as she sat with her legs crossed on top of her bed. She had been staring down at the opened letter before her. Dismayed by the contents of the letter. The words were simple to understand and yet she felt like it was all too hard to comprehend. Dripped in ink the color of blood, a short simple message, addressed to her and her mother, was scrawled across the middle of a clean white sheet of personalized stationery. It read:

Once was a family whole and pure. Together bound by love and care. Strengthen by their feminine ties. Sadly found themselves broken by lies.

Living with secrets that slowly drown them.

Now sits alone but only two.

While the others have lost their way.

Into this world of hatred and decay.

Kristina felt her blood run cold. The letter felt heavy in her hand so she laid it down upon her bed. Her eyes ran over each word repeatedly and thoroughly as she tried to decipher something hidden, but it was pretty straightforward. What killed her was the return address on it. It was Cassadine Island.

All you have is your fire

And the place you need to reach

Don't you ever tame your demons

But always keep 'em on a leash

Alexis stood in the middle of a beautiful decorated nursery. The color of the wall was a gender neutral ash gray trimmed with a smooth ivory white. She walked up to the empty crib, squeezing the bars as she peered down inside. "He has really lost his damn mind?" Alexis murmured to herself. Suddenly becoming claustrophobic, she stepped backwards away from the crib and out of the hidden room that was within a room. Nikolas' room, to be exact. This night was just full of surprises. The housekeeper in charge had let it slip Nikolas was heading to Cassadine Island. An island forged in blood and pain, that sat in between Greece and Turkey. An island she remembered as a young girl called Natasha, a place where nothing good came from. She was struck with crippling fear, as memories she thought she had buried consumed her, but there was no time for such things. No time for them at all.

When I was a man I thought it ended

When I knew love's perfect ache

But my peace always depended

On all the ashes in my wake

She hummed a soothing lullaby as she watched the sweet blonde haired boy sleep. His eyes were shut tight, but wouldn't cease moving. A nightmare it was and she knew them so well. So she did what she had done for the past couple months. Reach through an opening above his locked window and turn the latch. Opening it so she could slip inside. Slowly she walked across the wooden floor to his bed. Still keeping her song intact as she hummed it all the way to him. Sitting just beside the sleeping child, she caressed his face. Beautiful freckles lined the area just around his nose, looking like tiny sprinkles of dirt. With her index finger she ran it across the bridge of his nose and just along the curve of his cheeks. "Such a sweet boy." She whispered, lowering herself to his face, kissing the tip of his nose ever so lightly. "I'll never leave you." His fluttering eyelids finally ceased and he seemed more at peace. She continued her song as the hours rolled on. Carefully watching over him. He was such an angelic looking boy and she had grew to love him more than life itself.

All you have is your fire

And the place you need to reach

Don't you ever tame your demons

But always keep 'em on a leash…


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost Girl

"Children behave"

That's what they say when we're together

"And watch how you play"

They don't understand

Her feet barely touched the dirt path as she bounded over every rock and over every fallen branch in her way. They would not catch her. The skin walkers, she called them. Men dressed in the flesh of the dead, were hunting her down, how a predator stalks its prey. She was dehydrated, exhausted, and wounded. Her right shoulder was dislocated and did nothing, but cause her great pain. She was able to make a sling out of a piece of the fabric from her dress. It helped, but not much. She was slowing down. Her body no longer able to keep up with the pace she had set for it. It was an overzealous goal, but she had no choice. She refused to be caught by them or anyone for that matter. One thing Irina always seem to have was the one thing she strived to achieve. Freedom. Molly wouldn't rest until that goal was met.

Her legs were stiff and becoming hard to move. She would soon need to put a stop to all her movements and rest. Her body needed it and she was starving. The things she had come across, leaves, bark, insects, were no longer keeping her hunger at bay. She needed something larger to sustain her. She just didn't know what.

The sun was slowly setting. Torching the sky with its beautiful mixtures of cool oranges and dark reds, giving her some sense of direction. She ran towards it. Hoping to find some end to this never ending forest. It was as if she kept getting turned around and somehow ended up retracing her steps from before. It was incredibly maddening and increasingly frustrating. Then she heard it. The breaking of branches. The sounds of heavy footed bodies moving angrily through the forest at a warp speed. Breathing so hard it was as if they were just behind her. She had to pick up the pace. She had to outrun them.

And so we're running just as fast as we can

Holding on to one another's hand

Trying to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

As we tumble to the ground and then you say

Her mind was moving just as fast as her legs, which made it hard to think clearly. She was feeling a whirlwind of emotions and had no idea how to stop it. Her heart was racing, she was out of breath, and the soles of her feet were covered in bloody open sores. Each step was like a walk on a shard of glass. More painful than the last. She scraped a piece of her shoulder on a tree as she stumbled over a hidden rock. Falling onto her knees and stopping her face from hitting the ground with the palms of her hands. Both hands. Without her consent, a cry of pain escaped her lips. Moving through the trees as if some message was being sent out. Molly instantly covered her mouth and hid herself behind a tree just to her right. "Did you hear that? She's around here somewhere." She heard one say, as they chuckled. The footsteps were now moving in different directions. They were splitting up to look for her and she couldn't even bear to stand. Her legs could no longer carry her weight. Her body was slowly breaking down and feeding off her muscle. She couldn't do anything, but breathe heavily as she sat back against the base of the tree. Trying not to make a sound. Which seemed impossible.

The sound of her heartbeat was the only thing to fill her ears.

Were they gone?

She didn't know, but she did know she had to keep moving. So after a few minutes of the tortuous struggle to stand, she got to her feet. Still leaning against the tree for support. She closed her eyes. Taking in the air of the cool night. She could smell rain. It was so delightful to smell it. She faintly remembered being held in that grey box of silence with nothing, but the bolted shut window as her only connection to the outside world. Now, she was surrounded by it. Drowning in it. Overwhelmed by its presence and sadden by what it offered her. Absolutely nothing. She was going to die here if she didn't find a way to keep moving. It was going to be a real battle, but she was up for the challenge. She might not be as tough as Sam, but she damn sure was smart like their mom.

Wait...Sam? Their mom?

Molly knew the woman whose name was Alexis, called herself her mother, but she had never actually come to see her as one. Why was she suddenly saying these things? She had no emotional connection to those people. What was wrong with her? Molly didn't waste time on the questions that racked her brain. She instead got moving. Deeper and deeper she got into the thickest part of the forest, with only the slice of moon to guide her way. Sliding down a steep slope got her to a small stream. It was easy enough to cross, but she was more interested in taking another break to at least hydrate herself. She would no longer be able to move on adrenaline alone. She needed something to help her refresh. This stream was perfect. She dipped her hand into the cool clear water, scrubbing the dirt from her hands and digging it out from beneath her fingernails. She splashed some on her face. Watching as her reflection parted and rippled. Finally tasting it was something she longed for. She was greedy with it and took handful after handful. Only slowing when she was met with a false fullness. Her stomach couldn't take any more and began to cramp. She lay back on the ground. Feeling her restless mind began to wander. Drifting to places she all thought was lost. "Help me?" The strained voiced broke her thoughts causing her to jump. Molly looked up to see a man. He looked far worse than she did. His chest was covered in long thick open gashes, that were still bleeding profusely. While one of his feet were missing a few toes, making him walk with an unsteady limp. He dragged it behind him. Making sure to not put any pressure on it. "Can you help me?" He repeated. Molly stared at him with scrutinizing eyes. This could be a trap, she thought to herself. Then again he wasn't strong enough to do anything to her and he definitely wasn't a skinwalker. He looked liked one of their victims. "Who are you?" She asked, standing, but making sure to keep a good distance between them. Just in case he did try something. He limped a little closer and she reacted by stepping a few feet back. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to get off this damn island." He said, stepping into the light of the moon, giving Molly a better view of him. He was definitely beaten. Molly looked closer at his face. His nose was slightly crooked with dark purplish bruise forming. It was broken. Molly raised her hand to her own nose, feeling the unusual bump where the bone was snapped back into place. She couldn't remember how she got hers. No that wasn't true. She had fell trying to escape Irina, but why would she ever run away from her? His presence was causing her mind to flood with images. Foggy, distant memories floated to the surface. Ones she didn't recognize. "Wait…." He bent down a bit, trying to see her face. Giving her more to see of his own bruised beat up face. His eye was swollen shut, lip split opened, and his right cheek drooped half off his face like it was departing from the bone. Suddenly his good eye widened in surprise. His eye rested heavily on her, more than she liked. She looked away from his face and down at his scarred chest. Then he whispered, "Molly?" She looked up at him. Surprised at hearing him say that name. A name she had come to hate, but recognize as herself. "Molly, what on God's earth are you doing here?" He asked, with more alarm than before. She didn't want to answer him, but a part of her did. So she opened her mouth to explain that the man, who had taken her, was Demogorgon. A man so vile and cruel that it was as if the earth quaked and the sky cried in his presence. He was no ordinary man, but that of demon. Before she could say all of that though, the sharp end of a axe slid across the man's, standing before her, neck. Cleanly detaching his head. Molly watched as the head rolled a couple of feet from where she stood. Not even bothering to move. Warm fresh blood squirted from the opened wound of his neck, while his body twitched and spasmed. Drops of warm blood hit her face, slowly sliding down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, reaching out with her tongue to taste a drop. It was as if she was crying tears of blood. After a minute of standing there the body fell to his knees, then fell onto his bare stomach. Her eyes wandered from the pool of blood her feet was sinking into, to the now dead body, and then up to the shadowy figure just out of reach. He soon stepped out of the shadows to greet her. His axe was slung over his shoulder and a fiendish smirk spread across his face. It was the demon of Hell, the man she was more afraid of then death. "Hello, Molly. It's so nice to see you again."

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

A man cloaked in black from head to toe, raised his arm and the greatly populated beach of confused guests were greeted by a warm flickering light. "Welcome to Cassadine Island," He announced, loud enough so all could hear. The older gentleman that stood close by to the woman he called Sophia, walked forward. His face bent and twisted in irritation and disbelief. "I'm Petros Cassadine, and I've been to Cassadine Island. Lived there for many years. And this," he threw his hands up, stretching them out to take in the island, "is not Cassadine Island. Eerily similar, maybe even somewhat identical, but it's no Cassadine Island." He spit at the man's feet. Disgusted by such a declaration. The man in black didn't even flinch at the action. He looked pass the man and at everyone else. "Follow me so we can get you all settled. The night has just begun which means dinner will soon be served." He turned his back to them, not bothering to wait for them to respond and started up the way he came. Eyes darted from one another, not really sure of what to do. Some afraid of what came next. Others more intrigued by it. Lucky was the first to follow. Not hesitating with his pursuit up the rocky shore toward the large estate. The disheveled Cassadines soon followed too. Not too happy that a "Spencer" had more balls than them. They soon all followed no longer held back by their suspicions and fear. The feelings still all lurked just under the surface. Never really going away.

The smell of clean sheets was something he lived for. He found himself staying in bed and sniffing the clean sheets, taking in the beautiful smell while he came down off his high. Bash sat at the edge listening to his voicemail. He seemed a bit off to Lucas, but he shook away the thoughts. Afraid to worry about something that was possibly nothing. Their sex was always amazing, but now it was different. Instead of driven by lust and anger, it had become passionate and more loving. Lucas was really happy by this. For once he didn't feel alone or sad.

Bash straighten his back. Trying to push away the annoyance he was feeling. He didn't want Lucas to see it or sense it from him. "So." Bash said, crawling back toward Lucas' side. Lucas laughed and ran his fingers through Bash's short ebony hair. "So?" He repeated, questioningly. Bash pressed his lips against Lucas', slipping his tongue inside. Tasting his spearmint toothpaste and a bit of the cigarette he just smoked. "Let's go somewhere for the weekend." Bash said. Catching him off guard. Lucas looked pleasantly surprised and Bash was happy for this. He really liked Lucas and wanted to show him more of himself. Wanted to tell him who he really was. Bash still had fears of opening himself up like that to another. Afraid of how they would react. Afraid it would be met with rejection and mostly afraid he wasn't good enough. Love...was new to him. He had never loved another person before. His mother was...a difficult woman to love. She was cold and antagonistic. His entire existence was because of his grandmother. A puppet master she was, pulling strings with actual people to make a world she deemed fit. His mother was merely a pawn for a much larger scheme. As was Bash's conception, because of this his mother hated him. He was the constant reminder her life wasn't her own. Bash had always known this since he was young enough to remember…

The teakettle released a high pitched whistle. Letting it be known the water was done. Sebastian watched as his mother, with her swollen bloodshot eyes, crept across the floor in her bathrobe. She hadn't been sleeping and the alcohol was her go to method to fix that. But all it did was make her even more impossible to deal with. He made sure he didn't make a sound. He knew better than to disrupt her during this time. Tea time was quiet time. A time when little boys stayed silent and didn't make a ruckus with their tomfoolery. Something he learned the hard way so many times before. The scars he hid with clothing were proof of that. Something he only shared with himself though. "Sebastian, get over here and rub my feet!" She ordered, and as always he complied. He knew obedience was something she looked for and only allowed. So he did as he was told. He slid off her right slipper and then the left. Moving his hands along the soles of her feet. Trying his best to not show her, his small five year old hands were getting tired. "Harder." She shot at him, dipping her bag into the steaming hot water. He put as much pressure as he possibly could muster up, but still that didn't seem enough. "You're such a weak thing. You'll definitely be nothing as a man." She took a sip of her tea. "Always snivelling and whining, like some bitch. And here I thought you were a boy. Must be a vagina between your legs. You wanna wear a dress, little bitch?" Her remarks were confusing, but he knew they were hateful by the tone she used. So he cowered in fear hoping not to get hit. His mistake. His hands slipped and dropped her foot. The back of her heel hit the hard wooden part of the chair and she flinched at the pain. "You little bastard!" She shouted, grabbing her teacup and throwing the scalding brew on his chest. He screamed and turned to run when she grabbed him by the skin on his neck. Digging her nails into his flesh to cause even more pain. "Where do you think you're going? Nowhere. You'll never escape me, but hopefully I'll escape you." Her blows were just as hard as her words. Continuous, hurtful, and damaging.

Lucas straddled Bash's leg, lifting the other to his shoulder. Rubbing his hands over his tattooed chest. Never the wiser of the scars that lay just beneath the colorful ink. Sliding himself inside of Bash. Working himself in and out of Bash, as he watched captivated by Lucas' misty blue eyes. "So where are we going?" Lucas asked, thrusting deeper this time. Bash grabbed the dark brown cocaine vial off his bedstand. Pouring a bit of it onto his chest. Making sure he made a perfect line. "Somewhere remote and exotic. You'll like it, cowboy." Bash answered, with a hint of a smile. Lucas dipped his head down, snorting up the line in matter of seconds. Holding his head back as he drilled further inside Bash, who moaned in response. "Sounds good to me." In no time Bash was on top, thrusting his way in and out of Lucas. Holding himself up as his hips did all the work. His mind was definitely not with Lucas, but somewhere far more troubling and painful. Each thrust was much harder and longer than the last. Slowing when he caught, "I love you," escaped Lucas' lips. Not knowing how to react to that confession he just kept on fucking until they both came. Letting their caressing bodies be enough for the night.

The house was huge, sitting atop of a plateau like surface with nothing, but water to greet on every side. Just in the backyard of the grand estate held a large thick, but well maintained forest. It was like the hedge maze in The Shining, exceptionally large and incredibly frightening. Lulu didn't put too much energy focusing on it and instead followed the rest of the group like a herd to the slaughtered. Inside they were met with a beautifully, yet outdated, decor. Lavish furniture that seemed to model an era that had long since passed. It filled up many of the rooms on the first floors. Which wasn't a surprise, seeing as Cassadines lived like they were stuck in the past. No one had yet dared to go beyond that of the first floor. Choosing to keep themselves closer to the door. "Leave your belongings here and I will bring it up to your rooms." The man said, with his dead expression. "Take a seat in the dining hall, while you wait for dinner to be served. "Who said we're staying? We're just here to find out why we were all invited to a, seemingly, abandoned island. Which is ironically made to mirror that of Cassadine Island." Lucky said, staring the man down. His eyes were that of a stranger. Lulu knew her brother was struggling and it pained her, but she had no idea how to ease that pain. "You'll have no choice, because you won't be leaving this island alive." And that's when all hell broke loose.

Look at the way

We gotta hide what we're doin'

'Cause what would they say

If they ever knew

The sound of dripping water awoken her. It was like a truck had slammed into her head. She had a massive headache, which only got worse as time passed. She was inside a cell. Fear struck her. Another cage?! Her mind was trying to understand how she got here and she was met with more pain. She tried to stand and couldn't. She was dizzy and her feet were unsteady. She also was chained by the waist into a sitting position, so her standing was nearly impossible. "Don't get up. You'll only be doing yourself more harm than good." The voice came from the corner outside her cage. In the shadows he hid. "I don't like this game." Molly fidgeted with her chains, tears burning her eyes begging to escape. "It's no game, Molly. This is a punishment for you running away. I asked you a question and you ran. Now I'm going to need that answer." He took a step forward showing his face. It was not hidden by a mask of death and decay. It was his face. His face was smooth, and brown from being in the sun. His hair was as black as the night and so were his eyes, just lot more menacing. He was Demogorgon, a demon of Hell.

And so we're running just as fast as we can

Holdin' onto one another's hand

Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground and then you say

"My head hurts. I can't see. Something's clouding my vision." Molly cried, holding her hands to her face. "That's because you're bleeding." He came closer to the cell, crouching down to hand her a rag. She grabbed it and wiped at her face. "Why am I bleeding?" She questioned. Trying to think, while he talked. He didn't seem to mind talking. Hearing himself speak was something he enjoyed. "I hit you with the end of my axe. Remember now?" The sight of the forest, the headless man, and the blood all came into view. The way the head rolled like a bowling ball was something she could never forget. The man was hunted and killed. Where as she was hunted and locked away. Molly was now wondering who got the better end. Valentin could see she was remembering her experience in the forest and continued to speak. "Once you've learned your lesson you'll be placed back into your room. Depending on your answer that is." Valentin looked at her, marveling at her beauty even in such circumstances. Molly turned away from his lingering eyes. Not wanting to stare back at the beast. "And what question was that?" She asked, not willing to give him the respect of her eye contact. He laughed at her attempt to be strong. It was futile and wouldn't help her. "Don't play with me, Molly. You remember the question. You remember it perfectly." He said, not dropping his steady gaze off her. He knew she didn't like it and continued to do it out of spite. "If you let me out I'll give you an answer." She said, trying to bargain her way to some sort of freedom. "If I let you out you'll just bide your time until you figure out a way to escape. I won't chance it. You're too valuable to me. Now answer the question." His tone was becoming more threatening. Which was scaring her. She had never seen him angry and never wanted to. "Repeat the question." Molly told him. He could feel her relinquishing power before him and he liked it.

I think we're alone now

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

"Will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Draw Your Sword

Sometimes I feel that all the people in my dreams are dead and have nowhere else to go. . .

He gently caressed the newborn's head as he slept peacefully on his chest. Patrick smiled down at his son. He was a beautiful boy, something he was proud that such a powerful love could create. Matty and his sister Lexa, were proof that their love was tangible. Their entire family was also another proof of that love. Sam opened the door tiptoeing across the wooden floor. "How's our boy?" She asked, touching the back of their sleeping child's head. Patrick grabbed her hand, lifting it to his face. Feeling the warmth and smoothness of her skin. "Good." He sighed. Sam placed both her hands on each side of his face. Pressing her lips to his forehead and then rolling over to her side of the bed. "So I finally got your daughter down." She said, with a look of exhaustion. "My daughter?" Patrick echoed, knowing how right she was. He saw so much of himself in the little girl, who followed his every move and idolized him with as much passion as a three year old could have. "Yes. Your daughter. The most stubborn, difficult thing to be brought into this earth." Sam smiled as she thought about the endless amount of time it took her to get their daughter to sleep. "Now you're just describing yourself. Because as you can see," Patrick eyes lowered to their son, "the men in this house are very good at going to sleep. Took Danny only two stories tonight and he was out." Sam's jaw dropped in shock. "You're lying." The corners of Patrick's lips turned upward as he smiled brightly. "My dear, I never lie. Our boy was out before I got to the last chapter of Charlotte's Web." Patrick sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed to place Matty in his bassinet. He had his own room of course, but they just weren't ready yet to let him sleep in it alone. More so Patrick than Sam. He was holding onto his kids for dear life and not ready to let them go. "I'm shocked by this latest development. I think it's easier to go to sleep with you because your voice is so soothing. It puts me to sleep every night." Sam said, stretching her arms out with a yawn escaping. Patrick bent down planting kisses on her neck. Stopping her yawn and causing her to laugh. "I don't think it's my voice that has you sleeping good every night." Patrick whispered against her skin. She turned to face him. Stroking his hair, and unbeknownst to herself, soothing his soul. She felt so good in his arms. It was like the feeling of a good worn sweater, that fit you just right, and gave you a sense of home. She was his home. She held his heart and he loved loved her more than words could express. "I love you, Patrick Drake." She whispered to him softly. Making sure he caught every word. Each word gave his heart a little flutter. She kissed his hands. Hands that were warm and callous. She loved every bit of it. Even the darkest parts. "I love you too, Samantha Drake." He pulled her into his chest. Slowly pressing his lips to hers when a commotion from behind them caught their attention. They turned just in time to see their door sprang open and kids, their kids, come bursting through. "Asleep, huh?" Sam asked, watching as Danny, Emma, with Lexa on their heels come rushing towards their bed. "We heard a noise." Emma said getting to the bed first. Patrick got up and check the window. Not surprised to find it pouring down heavily. "Hun, its just the Seattle rain. Nothing scary about water." Lighting lit up the sky and a clap of thunder followed. The children of course jumped from the noise. Squeezing in closer to Sam. "Mommy." Lexa said, clinging to her mother with her thumb firmly placed inside her mouth. Eyes shut and holding on tightly to Sam, was a sight he loved. Danny on one side and Emma on the other. His whole world was in this very room. "Fine. You guys can sleep here for the night. Just for tonight." Sam said, resisting the urge to sigh. The kids each snuggled deeper into their spots, getting comfortable. "Come on, Daddy." Emma called, waiting for him to return to the bed with the rest of them. He watched them all for a second and nodded. Taking a step forward when his leg gave way and he fell. A sharp searing pain shot up from his foot through his calf, and along his thigh. The pain was intense and powerful. He jerked his head back, trying to reach for his pajama pants. "Patrick!" Sam yelled from her place on the bed. Waking Matty in the process. The small infant let out a piercing cry, with his little fists balled and his feet kicking. Patrick wanted to go to him. Hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright, and soothe his pain. His fear. He couldn't though. Patrick lift his pants leg and was shook to his core. The skin on his leg was translucent, covered with grotesque black veins that made a sharp contrast to his wan complexion. "No." Sam murmured, when she got to Patrick's side. "Why do you keep leaving us? Why can't you save me?" Her head dropped as tears began to fall. "I need you." His heart hurt a thousand times worse than his leg could ever. "I'm sorry. I'm so…" His voice trialed off, his mind became fuzzy and his vision blurred. Nothing could compare to this feeling he had. The feeling of helplessness. It sat heavily in the back of his chest as a reminder of his failure. He failed to protect her and now he was paying dearly for it.

His skin itched like something fierce. It was as if insects were crawling underneath his skin. Burrowing themselves deep within in, while they leeched on. He awoken from the beautiful nightmare crying and disoriented.

What was happening?

He didn't know. He just knew an alarming throbbing was pulsating through his leg. Giving him a tremendous amount of pain. Patrick slowly pulled the covers from his lower half. Still reeling from his dream, his mouth opened and closed like that of a fish gulping in the water they breathe. There was nothing there. The pain was coming from his amputated half of his leg, but how can he feel a ghost limb?

Breakfast was harder than usual. Each day was hard with the absence of Sam, but today was even harder because of the pain. Every time Patrick stood to walk or simply sat down the pain started up. He could still feel it, the lower half of his knee, like it still sat just underneath his thigh. Wedged into the bone, abled to carry his weight, but it wasn't. He had heard of it, a phantom limb, your mind tricks you into believing the amputated limb is still there. Giving you this weird false sensations as if you can pick up a glass with your right hand even if it no longer existed. A cruel thing it is and something he couldn't believe he was going through himself. It was real. He could feel the nerves splitting in half, as each one set a fire up his leg. The intensity built while he sat at the table with Danny and Emma. Danny was of course silent. As he had been since his mother's disappearance unable to understand how she could be there one day and gone the next. He didn't know how he would be able to raise this precious boy without either of his parents. Such a tragic life for someone so young. Emma on the other hand was trooper. Doing the best she could to help the two suffering boys in her life. She put on a brave face each day, trying to give them everlasting hope. Hope, that just no longer resided at this address. "Danny eat your waffles." Patrick instructed, running his hand along his manufactured limb. Seeing if he could feel each touch. Danny ignored him and instead just messed around with his toy car and motorcycle. "I bet if you taste it you'll like." Emma smiled sweetly, pushing his plate in front of him. Danny's eyes rose to it and he looked away. Not bothering to even smell the syrup slowly sinking into each waffle. Patrick couldn't focus on what was surely to unfold at the table. His leg was on fire. Screaming for his attention. He just wanted to end it, but he didn't know how. "Come on, Danny. You need to eat." Emma insisted. Danny slowly chewed his bottom lip, either in protest or still deciding whether he should. "I'm not hungry." He finally said. Letting his gaze fall back to his toys. "You can't go to school hungry." Emma said, more firmer. If Patrick wasn't in such pain he would smile. She was sounding just like her grandma Anna. Probably unaware of it her own self. "I'm not hungry!" Danny repeated, raising his voice and slamming his fist on the table. "Danny enough! Either eat your breakfast or don't. I don't care." Patrick's voice was far harsher than he intended. Danny's little blue eyes held Patrick's for a minute before lowering. He look even more sad than he did before. He got up from the table and went straight to his room. "I'll clear the table, daddy." Emma said softly. Not bothering to wait for his approval she quickly gathered the half eaten plates of food and walked to the kitchen. He felt terrible for raising his voice. Danny was just scared and confused. Patrick so lost in his revenge couldn't help him.

How can you help someone, when you can't even help yourself?

The pain that resided in his leg just throbbed even harder.

Kristina wasted no time in getting her things together. She was going to find out whether or not her sisters were really on Cassadine Island. Her mother had left to meet with a private eye. Hoping to get answers on Sam and Molly. Funny how she was doing the same thing. Just in a more direct approach. "So where are you going?" Michael asked from across the room. He was sitting at her desk, tossing one of her stuffed animals in the air. She loved her brother, she really did, but the past few months he was incredibly clinging and overprotective. She understood the feeling because as soon as she got Molly and Sam back she wasn't letting them out of her sight. Who knew what state they would be in when she found them. Molly was barely in her right mind the last time she saw her. Seeing demons and such. Who knows what is has been like for her now. Then Sam, pregnant and alone, maybe not even pregnant anymore. The thought of Sam losing her unborn, again, made Kristina sick. She was merely a child when Sam lost her first child, but she was there to comfort a grieving Sam when she thought Danny was gone. She never wanted to see her sister like that again. Nevertheless she would be there for her no matter what. "Umm...just to visit a friend of mine from school. She heard that I wasn't doing so well and invited me to her family's place in Greece." Not really a lie, but definitely not the truth. Michael didn't seem suspicious about this and almost looked bored. Which was a big relief to her. "Oh, cool. Sounds like fun. Maybe I should tag along. Greece is really far for you to be traveling alone." Kristina felt her heart jump. She expected something like this from him. So afraid of letting anyone close to him walk freely around without his attentive protection. It took his mom to leave without him knowing to get away. She left him a letter telling their dad and the rest of them, she would be back and not to worry. Which of course had the opposite affect. Michael's anger at his mother lurked just beneath his calm exterior. "Michael, I'm an adult. I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine." Kristina assured him. He looked doubtful. She sighed. "I'm just trying to…." He started and she cut him off. "You're just trying to protect me. I know. That's all you've been doing these past months. I truly appreciate it, but I'm suffocating. You're suffocating me. Can you just let me breathe?" Her words were like daggers aiming straight at his heart. The minute she opened her mouth and released them, she Immediately regretted them. So much so she reacted by covering her mouth with her hand, as if that somehow would rewind time and make her words never come out. It didn't. He heard every one and each one hit harder than the last. "I'm sorry, Michael." She apologized, even if what she said was all true. They were still hurtful and she didn't want to hurt her brother. "I didn't mean…" She knew this was a weak follow-up to her apology, but she didn't know what else to say. Michael hid his true feelings well, but Kristina could see the hurt in his eyes and feel it in his long sigh. "Sorry that I'm smothering you. I just don't want you to end up like Sam, or Molly, or even my grandmother Bobbie. Or even like our grandfather Mike. I'm tired of losing people." His words weighed on her and she felt even worst about what she said. "You're right. I'm tired of losing people too, but Sam and Molly aren't lost. They were taken."

Patrick sat on his couch, alone, as the day went on. He couldn't find the woman, Gregory Nichols had lead him to. Which meant she either was no longer in town or maybe just dead. The name was one he had never heard before so she wasn't a resident in Port Charles he was familiar with.

Gia Campbell

He tried hard to search his mind to remember if he heard the name before. Trying to put a name to the face and nothing sparked anything within him. So he decided to search online. Using the local search engine for Port Charles, but when he got to his laptop his leg flared up and he fell. Cradling his temporary prosthesis to his chest. Wishing for the pain to go away, it took an hour for it to finally subside. Soon the kids would be home and he couldn't bare to look them in the eyes. Afraid he would see his pathetic reflection with them. He had gone this far to find her and now he was paralyzed by this pain that didn't exist outside his own head.

The door opened and he straighten his back, tucking the beer he clung to, deep into the cushion. Concealing it as best he could. Emma came through first. She was all smiles as per usual. Lifting Patrick's mood just a little. "Hey, Daddy! We planted seeds in little flower pots at school today and now we're just going to wait until it grows." Emma said, beaming brightly. Patrick tried to imitate her enthusiasm, but it was much more difficult than he first assumed. "That's great, sweetie." Patrick said. Danny slowly came trudging in behind her. Not looking in Patrick's direction. He dropped his backpack on the ground and grabbed his toy from the basket just beside the door. Patrick's heart broke even more at how disconnected he was. Patrick jumped when Anna walked through the door, not at the sight of her, but because it was back. "Patrick? Are you alright?" Anna asked, immediately picking up on something. Patrick gritted his teeth, gripping his pajamas, holding it so tightly his nails tore through. "I'm fine." He choked out. Anna looked at the hand tearing his clothes and nodded. "Hey guys, can you give Daddy and I some alone time?" It of course wasn't a question and Emma knew that. She grabbed Danny's hand walked from the living room. As soon as they were gone Anna walked straight over to him "What's wrong?" Patrick wanted to laugh at the severe expression she was giving him, but all that could escape his lips was a whimper. "I said nothing. I'm fine, Anna. You can go now." He glared at her. He didn't need her asking questions. Ones he had no time to answer. Anna reached down beside him, slipping her hand between him and the cushion. "Would this have something to do with what you're hiding?" She held the dark brown beer bottle to his face. Patrick looked away. Holding his breath as he did. The smell only made it worst. He thought he could drink the pain away, but even that didn't help him. "So I had a drink. Anybody would if they were going through what I've been going through." Patrick replied, not hiding his anger. Anger that lived inside him, that slowly grew each day. Nestling deep within a opened space, located just beneath his ribcage. His anger sat there, daily, growing. Becoming something he was starting to lose control of. He tried to hide it with an upbeat and positive attitude, but it would seep out with each person he killed. The feeling of taking a life was a lot to bear, but he had to admit each time it was more satisfying than the last. "You need to pull yourself together. If not for yourself, then for those children in there." Anna didn't raise her voice, but she was incredibly firm with her words. She walked to the kitchen emptying out the bottle into the sink. Watching as it ran down the drain. "You don't know what I'm going through. How hard it is to wake each day knowing I'll be facing it alone. Knowing she's not there. Knowing I won't be able to see her smile, or hear her laugh. I'm trying. That's all I can do." Patrick stood in the walkway to the kitchen, leaning on his cane. Anna slapped her hands down on the counter, twisting to face him. "Try harder dammit!" She yelled. Instantly regretting it. In a much lower voice she said, "You need to try harder. I know what you're going through. I loss Duke remember? He was here one day and then gone the next. It's not easy. It's lonely and hard, but I do it. I get up everyday and do what I have to do. And so will you." He nodded. Taking in each word she said to him into careful consideration. Sadly, he just couldn't agree. It was much harder living this life with this pain and she couldn't understand that.

How can I say this without breaking

How can I say this without taking over

How can I put it down into words

When it's almost too much for my soul alone

Patrick leaned against his glass shower door, his knees to his chest, and tears slowly slipped from the corners of his eyes. The tile floor was smooth and cold. It felt good against his skin. Cooling down the heat that caused his muscles to tense up. He never saw their end like this. He truly believed their story would've had a more fulfilling and beautiful telling. Instead it was tragic and painful. He couldn't think straight with his leg feeling like the skin was being peeled off and the flesh being flayed to the bone. All he could think about was the piece of weapon he cradle in his hands. Squeezing it, almost afraid of actually looking at it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Nevertheless it was where he was at.

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

And it hurts like hell

Yeah it hurts like hell

Danny twisted and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. His eyelids fluttered open and there she was standing at his window. As always. He had come to appreciate her presence. Reminding him of his mother, but when he would remember that his mother was gone it would hurt even more. She didn't speak to him. Other than to whisper sweet soothing words or sing lullabies to get him to sleep. Her hand was planted on the glass, reaching out to him. He slipped out of his bed and placed his hand on the glass over hers. She bent down getting closer to his height. Blowing her breath onto the window, steaming it up. With her finger she drew a heart and smiled. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. Mirroring her own see smile. "Love you, sweet boy." He heard her whisper from the other side. Oddly enough he believed her.

I don't want them to know the secrets

I don't want them to know the way I loved you

I don't think they'd understand it, no

I don't think they would accept me, no

It was heavier raised to his temple then it was raised to the good Dr. Hubert. Funny, how in this moment he wanted to laugh at that simple fact. This wasn't a time to crack jokes or look at the irony in things. Tonight he would end the pain and finally be free of this burden. He knew his decision was selfish and cruel. Flashes of the kids' faces popped into his head. The look of horror, distress, and ultimately confusion. Emma would never understand. Danny would see this as another parent abandoning him.

How could he do this to them?

A question that stayed in the front of his mind while his index finger fell to the trigger. His grip on it wasn't steady and his hand slightly shook. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared for it all to be over. When the bathroom door creaked opened

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

And hurts like hell

Yeah, it hurts like hell

Patrick's grip on the gun slipped. He quickly dropped it from his head to his side. Securing the safety button on it. His eyes widen in surprise by the messy dark blonde haired boy that poked his head into the bathroom. "Danny?" Patrick wiped the tears from his face. Praying Danny didn't see how broken he was. How he finally gave up hope. "I'm sorry I didn't eat my breakfast." Danny finally said. Patrick could see he wasn't frightened by his state. He almost looked sympathetic. Danny pushed the door wider. Opening it so he could slip inside. "Don't cry, daddy. Mommy will come home." Danny walked over to him, wiping the tears from his face. Then wrapping his arms around Patrick's neck. "She'll be back." He continued to reassure him. Patrick coughed out a laugh, as he wrapped his own arms around the small body. He didn't know what to say to him, so he stood. Carrying him in his arms back to bed.

Dreams fight with machines

Inside my head like adversaries

Come wrestle me free

Clean from the war

Patrick was too afraid to go back into his bathroom. Afraid of what he might do. Of what he almost did. He had came close to the edge and almost leaped head first over. Stupid. He was incredibly stupid. Sam would hate him for want he almost succeeded in doing. He hated himself. His body shook something fierce, but not from pain. For the first time he didn't feel anything, but guilt. Suicide would have been a coward's way out. He wasn't a coward. That's not the man Sam fell in love with. Its damn sure not the man he was. His phone started to ring and at first he ignored it. Not wanting to be bothered by whomever was on the other end. When they wouldn't give up he decided to answer. "What?" He opened the call with. Not in the mood for any of this. Patrick?!

He was surprised to hear it was a frantic Kristina. "Yeah. What's wrong Kristina?"

I don't...I don't know what I'm doing. I'm at the airport right now about to get on a flight to Greece, but I need someone to come with me. I need you. Please.

Patrick scoffed at her ludicrous plea. This was crazy. It was nearly midnight. "Kristina, what are you doing going to Greece. I can't come with you. I have my kids and...I have some really big problems I need to take care of." Patrick's eyes went straight to the closed bathroom door. Still feeling the weight of the gun in his hand and how pathetic he must have looked on that bathroom floor.

I received a letter from Cassadine Island. Patrick!

She yelled into the receiver gaining his attention

They have Sam.

Your heart fits like a key

Into the lock on the wall

I turn it over, I turn it over

But I can't escape

I turn it over, I turn it over

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

I loved and I loved and I lost you

And it hurts like hell


	10. Chapter 10

O Children

Her hand brushed against the brittle wallpaper, it cracked into pieces under her very touch. She didn't try to leave a trail behind for them to find her, but the faster she dragged her leg down the narrow hall the more proof of her presence was left. She knew this was stupid. She had no clue where she was going or where she was, but her mind was outweighed by her need to get the hell out of there. That need was strong. Stronger than any logical thought she could muster up. The little girl in front of her always made sure to run up ahead to check and see if the close was clear, before waving her down. Sam followed without hesitation. Trusting this tiny human with her life. She didn't know why she put such faith in her, but something about her seemed familiar. Sam couldn't shake it.

The lights down this end of the hall were nonexistent. Not even a candle could be found to light their way. They had to use their sense of touch to make sure they didn't walk into anything. Sam's hands pressed against the tight walls on each side of her. The feeling of entrapment grew with every step. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her and would soon enclose her into their tight embrace. Smothering the life from her and that of her unborn child.

"Where are we going, Alli? Alli?" Sam called out to the girl, who she had come to think of as a friend. Odd as it was, that she was pinning all her hopes of freedom on a child that couldn't be no older than eleven. Darkness cornered her. Giving her the sense of danger where there probably was none. Sam was too afraid to call her name again. Seeing eyes taking shape in the inescapable blackness. Sam pressed her back up along the wall closest to her. Slowly sliding down to the dank carpet just below. Her knees curled into her chest, she hugged them tightly. Her fear caused her to stop moving. Even the sound of her breath caused her great panic. She just knew they had been caught. She would have to return to that room, with wires and machines. No other living thing to keep her company, other than the walls of silent imprisonment. She couldn't go back to that. She needed to get to her family. Her life. Her Patrick.

Suddenly a beaming warm yellow light caught Sam's attention. She almost gasped when it grew with every step toward her, but she was relieved to see it was Alli. "This way leads to a library. Inside there's a door hidden behind the bookshelves." Alli said, crouching down to come face to face with Sam. Sam took notice of the girl's small nose, dark curious brown eyes, and heart shaped face. She was quite beautiful. Sam wondered if she knew, but didn't stay too much time on it to ask her. "Leading to where." Sam asked, already moving into a standing position. With the small flickering candle to light their way, Sam could see much clearly now. Shadows bent and curved whenever the candle was lifted or moved with haste. Sam could still very much feel the presence of another, but once again her fear kept her from saying so. "To your freedom."

Alli placed the candle on the desk inside the room. She moved straight over to the bookshelf that sat against the furthest wall, across from the desk. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, already feeling weary from all their strenuous activities. This was the longest she ever been on her feet since awakening from her coma. Her legs were sore, especially the one wrapped in a cast. She barely put any weight on it, but it still caused her a significant amount of pain. She tried her best to keep moving and not give away her weakness. She had to be strong for herself and for this child. "I'm trying to find the book. One book will end this nightmare and you'll be free." Alli didn't stop in her search. Her hands move across the backs of thick ancient encyclopedias, novels, and many other sources of material that sat on the shelves. Her fingers were gentle and light. Making sure they didn't linger on one book too long. Hoping to find the right one. "Here I'll give you a hand." Sam said, moving forward and then stopping. A sudden movement to the left of her caught her attention. She turned just in time to be struck by a iron fire poker.

48 hours ago

Lucky slammed the man against the wall. Not caring for his muffled groan. "What the hell do you mean by that?" The room grew in a panic. Lulu could feel her chest tightening at thoughts of that horrible night. "This is just like last time." She murmured. Nathan instantly moved beside her, holding her slightly. Trying his best to comfort her. He didn't know what to do. So he just stood by her, hoping her fear would pass. The Cassadines that filled half the room, looked unbothered and somewhat irritated. "This old man is crazy. I'm just here for the inheritance I was promised. The rest of this is bullshit." A younger man said from the back. He stepped forward, not caring he was bumping into the others, who were in his way. He was handsome with a harsh look about him. His eyebrows were sharp and pointed, like his nose. His mouth was in a flat line and his eyes were bloodshot. He was obviously high. "Stop talking, Nikolai." The older woman, Sophia instructed. The young man did what he was told. His face of course showed his desire to defy, but he didn't. "My son is right. We are here for what's rightfully ours and then after we'll be on our way." Sophia said, coming closer to the man and Lucky. Lucky, still with his hand tightly wrapped around the man's throat didn't loosen his grip for anybody. The Cassadines didn't seem to mind though. "Lucky, release him." Nathan said softly. His hand holding Lucky's arm. Lucky shook him off. "This isn't Port Charles. You have no jurisdiction here. Which means you don't tell me what to do….Cassadine." Lucky spat the name like it left a foul taste in his mouth. Nathan looked shocked at his hostility and stepped back. "Tell us what you know. Tell us now." Lucky growled into the man's face. The man no longer struggle and simply nodded. Lucky loosened his grip. "Welcome. My name is Lionel Musgrave." He rubbed his neck as he spoke. "I am not your hostess, but I will answer one question you have." Carly came forward. She had been silent for far too long and needed to know what was going on. She needed answers. "What is this island all about? Why are we here?" Lionel cleared his throat. Straighten his tie, the same one Lucky loosen with his strangling grip. "This island is where souls are bound. Where darkness looms and chaos thrives. Your lives are now forged with this island. Together you are now one. Destined to fall together. This island is Hell. Welcome to your new home, children." Lionel said mechanically. It was as if he was reciting a poem. A very dark and disturbed one. Soon after finishing up he pulled a long thin dagger from his suit jacket and lift it to his throat. In one quick motion his hand dragged the sharp end from one side of his neck to the other. Blood poured from the wound. "NO!" Lucky screamed, rushing toward his side. He applied pressure onto bleeding source. Hoping he could stop it. Lionel choked on the blood seeping from his neck. Thrashing about, as if he was trying to catch his breath. He flopped around like a fish on land. Oddly, in his eyes Lucky saw no fear. Not even an ounce of it. He was...content with his action. Pleased. Lucky removed his hand off Lionel's neck. Letting a bit of blood hit his face. And then he was dead.

Sam was able to talk one of the doctors treating her into removing her feeding tube. She wasn't on solids yet, but it was a start. They also felt she was nonthreatening enough to remove her restraints. Gia, her ever so welcoming, but thankfully not her only visitor, would watch her carefully. More so her stomach than anything else. When Sam had finally gotten an ultrasound, the heartbeat from her child caused Gia to become emotional. The affect it had on Gia was strong. So much so she had sat down beside Sam to touch her growing bump. This was beginning to worry Sam more and more. She knew if she didn't leave this place she wouldn't be leaving at all.

So when her room was cleared of doctors and Gia, Sam would stretch and move her limbs for at least an hour. She could feel how weak and fragile she had become. This would only hurt her if she didn't get them use to moving. Once she felt strong enough. She would stand. The first time her legs were wobbly like a newborn foal. She couldn't keep her balance, but in time she soon did.

She would also receive visits from her little friend, Alli. She had whispered her name through the crack in the wall she hid behind. Giving Sam some small piece of gratification.

"Are you scared?" Alli asked her one night when the thundering rain was becoming too much to bear. Sam shook her, sitting up in the darkened room. With only strikes of lightening to brighten the darkness. "No." She spoke the word aloud. "I'm more afraid of this place than of a little rain. How about you? Are you afraid?" Sam watched as another quick strip of lightning flashed the room. Helping Sam see the two small brown eyes peeking in on her through the wall. Alli blinked for a second and then thunder shook the room. She didn't jump from the noise. She stood deathly still. "No." She finally replied. "Then what are you afraid of?" Sam pressed. Sam could swear she could see the little girl's face turn as white as snow, as if all the blood had run out of her. It couldn't be possible though. The crack in the wall wasn't big enough to give a visual of the child's face. And yet she still knew for a fact her face had blanched at the question. "I'm afraid to close my eyes." Sam watched her closely and noticed she no longer blinked. Sam swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Not sure why it was there, but couldn't deny the overwhelming fear she suddenly felt. "Why?" Sam murmured. Not really sure she wanted to hear the response. Still not blinking, Alli's eyes captured Sam. She felt something for them. It was like a piece of her she never noticed was missing until she finally had it. Sam wanted to look away. She was becoming more and more afraid of what was hidden just beneath the cool warmth of her brown eyes. She couldn't though. So they stayed like that until Alli spoke again. "I'm afraid that once I shut them, I won't ever be able to wake up again."

Madness ensued with the residents he had invited. Valentin smiled, sipped his glass of scotch, and watched. They were all so damn pathetic. Easily duped into believing they would get their desire fulfilled from that of a stranger.

Was he a genie now?

What a disastrous night they were in for. He was the one to unleash Irina onto Port Charles. Where she wreaked havoc for months. Now he had entrapped those he considered "obstacles" to his plans of a pure new breed of Cassadines. Consisting of his fiancé, his niece, her unborn child and him. They will be the most formidable and impenetrable dynasty anyone ever saw. He will look back on this day and remember how far he came. He succeeded in something his father failed to. He was weak. Valentin wasn't. He did what had to be done so this could be the end result. Playing on his nephew's lust for his cousin. Convincing him to do whatever it took to have her. Weakening his niece's boyfriend by getting Nikolas to get him hooked on prescription sleeping pills. So the seductive Samantha could be the mother of untainted breed. One where no outside interloper could disturb. She was born to be his queen. He knew it the day he laid eyes upon her, back in Port Charles, in the cemetery visiting the grave of her lesser child. He just didn't predict that his other niece would also be so tempting. He even thought wedding all three of the girls, his sister Natasha produced, but that would be much more of a challenge. Where as a mentally unstable young girl and a frightened, yet resilient, pregnant lady were less demanding. Especially if they were kept apart. He now would become the patriarch to the Cassadine 2.0.

"Marvelous." He cooed.

Carly went straight for the door. Followed by Nathan, Lulu, and bunch of disgruntle Cassadines. "I say we get back on the boats and head back to the main island. I'm not staying here." She said, over her shoulder. Lucky flopped on the first step of the staircase. Running his fingers through his hair. Not caring for the blood that stained his dark blonde locks. "Don't even waste your time." Lucky said, tossing his cellphone across the room. "What?" Carly stopped in her tracks. Almost causing the others to collide into her back. Lucky sighed. Lulu noticed he looked tired. He also looked hopeless. "Don't bother. They won't be there. We were brought to this island for a reason. To die, maybe. I don't know, but what I do know is whomever wanted us all here. Isn't just going to let us leave so easily. So don't waste your time heading back down to the beach. Those boats won't be there." They each looked from one another. Obviously considering what he was to saying. "I don't know what your problem is. And I don't really care what it is. Cause maybe you want to die. You look like shit, Lucky. Lulu may dance around this subject, but I'm not." Carly didn't look back as she swung open the door. Leading up to a devastating explosion. Carly was blown back, as was everyone else that stood behind her. Bodies were thrown everywhere. Resembling fallen dolls. Fire and smoke decorated the black charred door. Nothing was visible. And the only thing that could be heard was the sound of laughter emitting from just outside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Broken Crown

Her vision was blurred and her head was throbbing. She raised her hand to her head and was shocked to see red. A curtain of blood poured down her face. Soaking her hair and making it even that much harder to see.

She was being carried...no, dragged down a hall. She was going back the way she came. Back to her prison. Her lips started to move. Trying to form a coherent sentence and it all came out as a jumbled murmur. Gia looked down at her, smiling. Of what Sam could see, her facial expression said she was satisfied with the state Sam was in. Only a couple of times did she looked worriedly down at Sam's stomach. Then she spoke, "You're a terrible mother for running off like that. Do you know how worried I was, but I bet you didn't care. Bitches like you never do." Gia eyes moved off of Sam and up to someone standing before her. She was taken aback by the presence standing before her. "I-I didn't expect to see you before the birth." She stuttered, obviously caught off guard. The person stepped forward, peering down upon Sam. She could no longer keep her conscious and passed out.

Nikolas looked all over the damn island. There was no trace of Valentin or Sam. Or even Molly for that instance. "Where the hell is he?" Nikolas said aloud. More so asking himself. To his surprise someone responded. "Obviously not here." Nikolas jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning to come face to face with his aunt Alexis. He nervously laughed. "What are you doing here?" Nikolas tried his best to calm his nerves. Not wanting to show he was shook by her presence. "Is this not our family island? Am I not welcome here?" Alexis said, smiling at the state he was in. He was jumpy and she could see that. Nikolas licked his lips and scoffed. "This is actually more my island than yours. You technically would be trespassing. Seeing as you gave up your title as Cassadine a long time ago, Natasha." Nikolas walked over to the bar in the corner. Opening the bottle set out for his arrival. Pouring himself a drink. "Oh, and to answer your second question you're not welcome here." Nikolas took a sip of the drink he poured.

His face swiftly shifted from its usual smirk to that of shock. An ice cube got caught in his throat from the appearance of a second guest that walked in behind Alexis. "But I am. Hello, brother."

Nikolas covered the fact he was choking with a few deep coughs, until the ice passed on. He didn't know whether to laugh or curse. This had to be a joke. "You're no brother of mine." Nikolas spat. He looked up and down at the stranger standing before him. Trying to spot a lie in his face, a chink in his armor. Something he could use to hold the upper hand. "This game, whatever it is, you're playing was cute in Port Charles, but here," he lift his hands. "In our family's home. Our legacy. This needs to end, Alexis." Nikolas said, no longer able to look at the guy calling himself his brother and he directed his attention toward his spiteful aunt, who sat comfortably in her wheelchair. She smiled at him. Pleased with what she had accomplished. "But I thought I was trespassing since I'm "technically" not a Cassadine." Alexis smirked, as she used his own words against him. Nikolas threw back his drink. The taste burned the back of his throat. "What is he doing here Alexis?" His eyes couldn't bear to linger on him for more than a second at a time. When he looked at him, it was like staring into the face of his father. Some of the features were different. His eyes were a bit smaller, his jawline was much sharper, and his nose was also wider. But...his father was there. In the folds of his mouth. In the waves of his ebony locks. In his broad stature. In the blackness of his eyes a Cassadine lived. With that, jealousy and rage settled into Nikolas' heart.

"Let's call this a family reunion." Alexis replied, feeling such power over Nikolas in this moment. She no longer felt weak and powerless, bound to a chair she didn't need. Her chair wasn't an anchor, but a tool. One to disguise her power and let those like Nikolas believe they were the ones in control. When she was really the one holding all the cards. "Bullshit. You want to take what's mine. My birthright. And for what? A little revenge?" Thanatos appearance unnerved him and the man could see that. Nikolas wanted to laugh when he heard the name. The Greek personification of Death. How poetic. "I'm here to finally come face to face with the brother who I never knew and by the looks of it...who never knew me." Thanatos spoke softly. Alexis was put off by his relax tone and how laid back he came across. This was their moment to knock Nikolas down. To see the prince fall, if only a little. This was where Alexis would finally get him to tell her where her girls were. This was her moment and her youngest nephew would not ruin it. "I don't need for you to speak for me, Thanatos!" His anger was reaching the surface. He couldn't even speak the name without becoming heated. He had to tame it. Lock it up until just the right moment. Cassadines weren't known to be noble in the sense of their actions, but Nikolas was. He wouldn't let this stranger get the best of him. He wouldn't crack.

"By the way…" Thanatos paused, clearing his throat. "I would prefer to be called Sebastian."

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

All the King's horses and all the King's men

Couldn't put Humpty together again

He sat beside her and watched her carefully. Gently stroking her dark hair. Her face was a heavenly sight in her slumber. Heart shaped and freckled. Even her lips pouted softly in her sleep, like that of a spoiled child. He bent down close to her. Smelling her breath, inhaling it. Such a sweetness came off of her. Even though he knew her will was strong and her temper was fiery. He couldn't believe how much Helena had denied this girl of being a true Cassadine. When every inch of her screamed it so boldly and brightly.

His lips pressed against hers. Finally tasting what was so desirable. She was something worth fighting for and now Valentin was proud to call her his. His kiss went on for much longer than he acknowledged and he had to pull back. He didn't want to spook her. Not like he did Molly. No. He would take this relationship in a different way. One that's not rooted in fear and hatred. Samantha would love him. She would come to accept him and the decisions he had made. She would see it all was, what's best for the family.

"You think so?" She croaked from the corner. Even now he couldn't get rid of her. "Mother." He said, through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here? You know this wing is off limits to you." Valentin tried to keep his cool. Not get out of control. Especially not in front of Samantha. He couldn't, he wouldn't, disrupt such a peaceful state. "Nothing's off limits to me, bastard." She knew all the right buttons to push. That nickname was one of them. A nickname he grew up with. One he almost mistaken was his actual birth name: Bastard. "I told you to never call me that again!" His anger was too great to contain and flew right at her, but as usual she never flinched. She seen his mood swings, his fits of manic, his blackout rages, and even his deep sobering depression. She was use to it all. Which made it even harder to frighten her. Somehow that comforted him. She was someone he knew for sure that wouldn't leave him, even in his darkest hours.

Beside him Samantha stirred. He knew she wouldn't truly awaken from being heavily sedated, but even this slight restlessness was cause for one of his moods. "Get the hell out of here." He growled at the old woman standing just behind. She didn't budge, but instead she rested a hand on his shoulder. "So what are you going to do about that girl's disobedience?" Her words caught his attention. He didn't shoo her away or stop her from speaking. Instead he listened to what she had to say. "You do know it's because of her, your precious little flower needed fixing, right?" And she was. He looked back down at the sleeping queen he claimed his own. Planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back." He whispered softly, against her forehead. Walking right out the room and off to see Gia.

Gia knew she had fucked up. Her anger had gotten the best of her and she didn't expect to see him. She lit a cigarette and place it in between her lips. Inhaling all the things people considered toxic and enjoying the taste. It calmed her nerves. She needed this to all get back right. She needed that baby. Her baby. Her baby with Nikolas. She had heard from a friend he landed in Greece. He was so close and yet not close enough. Their relationship didn't last and that was because of his crazy family. They lost touch and she yearned for him, for so many years. Their souls were intertwined from the experiences they shared and that wouldn't never end. With this new child she would start new life with him. A better one, away from his black cloud of a family. They did nothing, but poison him and turn him into this...this despicable man, but she wasn't turned off by what he had become. She loved him and loved fix all problems. It was the solution, the remedy, to fix his broken soul. Her love would do that. She was positive.

Her door to her room opened and she jumped at the visitor. "Valentin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. She fell in the dark and that's how I found her." Gia quickly lied. The truth would do nothing for her, other than anger a very volatile man. She didn't want that at all. She feared him like a smart person would. He wasn't normal. He wasn't like the others in his family. This man was beyond anyone's control and couldn't be contained. He was a monster. One far worst than from a fictional children's tale. He was the embodiment of a evil. He rightfully nicknamed himself, Demogorgon.

A demon of Hell.

"Don't worry, Gia. I'm not upset. I can see my Queen is a bit clumsy. I knew she would try to escape. It was something I should have stayed on top of. This wasn't your fault. I underestimated her willpower." He smiled, but his smile wasn't of that of a happy easygoing man. His smile was cruel and hard. She doubt he knew how to change that. She simply nodded as he joined her on the balcony. "Such a beautiful night. The skies have cleared a bit, but I can still smell a storm on the way. A very big one. I guess Zeus wants to show us his might. I, for one hope that you're prepared." He extended his hand for the cigarette. Gia hesitantly gave it to him. He inhaled and exhaled so easily. Enjoying it as much as she did. "Don't worry. I always have an umbrella." She forced a laugh. His cold smile grew. A smile that never once reached his eyes. His eyes were as dead as the sea and just as cold. She didn't trust him. Not for one second and took a step to leave. "I'm just going to head off to bed. I think you should go." She tried her best to keep her voice even, but failed. "Go?" He sounded shock. "Are you forgetting this is my house? I won't be so easily dismissed." He said, grabbing Gia's wrist. She pulled away and fell back. Hitting her head on the end of her bed. "Now that was a accident. What happened to my Samantha wasn't." He crouched over her, still smoking the cigarette she gave him. Blowing a bit of smoke in her face. "I didn't...it was an accident." Gia stuttered, more afraid than she ever had been in her life. "I'm sure it was. I'm sure hitting a pregnant woman over the head with a fire poker was a accident." Gia's eyes widen at his statement. He loved the look of fear in her dark brown eyes. He could taste her emotions. Fear, anguish, and pain. All the ones he loved the most. It was intoxicating. "You should know by now Gia, my eyes are everywhere. Your deception hurts me and our relationship. But never fear, I can repair this." Valentin didn't hesitate, didn't pause, and didn't even reconsider what he was about to do. He jammed the lit cigarette into her right eye. Her screams were so damn thrilling he could feel himself get hard from the very sound. Then he stood. Watching her hold her eye and try to scramble away. She moved slowly at first, covering her eye with her left hand and reaching out with her right. Valentin let her get a few feet before picking up the large wooden clock that sat above the fireplace in her room. Raising it above his head and throwing it down onto her right hand. He could hear the bones break immediately. Her scream echoed around him. Filling him with ecstasy and pure overwhelming joy. "See! We're all better now. I fixed what you've broken."

The boat ride to the island was silent. Patrick couldn't think about anything other than Sam and Kristina was too afraid to speak into the dead silence of the night. Afraid her voice would break whatever held them afloat in the vast body of water. Patrick wasn't so easily deterred from their trip like Kristina was. His mind was focused and he wasn't scared. Not for himself that is. For Sam's sake he held a great amount of fear and concern.

What state she would be in?

If she was really okay.

Which really boiled down to if she was really still al… He didn't want to think about that. That was left to sink to the bottom of his thoughts. Right now his only thoughts were rescuing her and Molly and killing the bastard who did all this to them. Whomever took her away from him and their family. They would pay dearly. They would pay with their life. He would destroy every single person involved. This wasn't just some rescue mission, like Kristina thought. It was going to be a massacre, because no one involved in Sam's disappearance was getting off this island alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Shattered

The floor was damp and the air thick with the stench of mildew. The space she was being kept in was a small and cold black room, with only a small window above to give her some light, but even that wasn't safety of four walls outside the cage were just as suffocating. Even with a roof over her head she still preferred the vast openness of the forest than this imprisonment. Temperatures seem to never rise here, but steadily drop until she was force to unfold the blanket placed inside her new cage. It was bigger than the last one she was in, but nevertheless it was still iron bars holding her prisoner. Trapped against her will. Longing for freedom. She now missed the forest she had once considered unpleasant. This was no home for her.

Molly would feel herself falling asleep and jump in response. She didn't feel safe in such a treacherous place. Each darken corner and shadow held a new adversary. They hid their faces from her, but she wasn't so easily fooled to not know they lurked just beyond her reach.

He hadn't come back. The man she thought to be a demon. He wasn't though. He was made of flesh and bone, like her, and what was made of flesh and bone could be broken. That was something Irina use to tell her. There was nothing to fear in this earth that could bleed, because with blood there was always a weakness. Molly had also come to realize her pain over losing Irina had lessened. She didn't yearn for her presence or dream to see her again. Instead her mind was beginning to rebel against what her heart had built up to be thought of as love and admiration. It wasn't. It was fear and confusion. She didn't understand why she loved Irina so much, and accepted for what she thought to be an unlikely bond. They both suffered so much at the hands of others...and yet Molly suffered because of Irina. Irina wasn't as terrifying as Valentin, but she wasn't at all innocent. She was cruel and unbalanced. Molly's tormentor. Holding her against her will in the tight crevices of filth and isolation. Exactly what Valentin was doing. That enraged Molly. She was furious at once again being trapped, furious at Irina, but even more so furious with herself. She was the foolish doll that fell for the tricks of the white rabbit and believed what she sold her. Molly wanted to laugh at that, because of it, a quote had come to mind."Silly rabbit, trix are for kids." Molly whispered to herself, as she slammed her feet down against the bars. "You shouldn't do that." A voice whispered back. Molly sat up. More alert than ever. She squinted. Trying her best to see into the blackness. There weren't any lights in the room they kept her in. Only a couple candles that sat spread out around the room. So many shadows dipped and swayed with the flickering of each one. Making it even more difficult to see him. He never came into view. Always making sure he was just out of her sight, but always close enough so she could hear his voice. "Are you going to finally show yourself….coward?" Molly hesitated. Now sure if that was the smart approach to go with. A chuckle broke the silence, catching Molly off guard. It wasn't a cruel laughter. It was one of someone truly amused. "You're funny, kid. But I'm no coward." He didn't stop himself as he stepped forward. Picking up a candle from off the floor and placing it in front of Molly's cage door. He crouched down next to her. Getting on the same eye level, so their faces were directly in front of each other. His eyes were a deep rich chocolate brown. Almost sweet looking. His face was hidden by a all white face mask. He tilted his head to the side. Not afraid of the eye contact. He was actually somewhat enjoying the stare down between them. Molly knew if she looked away he would get an even bigger satisfaction. She wouldn't dare let that happen. So even when his gleaming eyes became too much to hold she kept on. Not letting her eyes drop. "Who are you?" Molly asked suddenly. Her question seemed expected. He wasn't unsettled by it at all. "I'm one of many. A son of Death. A prince of Darkness. A man of mayhem. Who are you?" He riddled. Molly was confused, but tried to conceal it. She lift her chin higher, trying to show him she wasn't afraid. "I'm the broken doll. The lost girl. The…" She thought for a moment, and then it hit her. "The forever tormented." He stared at her in silence. His eyes told her nothing of what he was thinking. She wanted so badly to ask him, but held back. Not wanting to come across as too desperate. Even in her predicament she wanted to have some power where she had none. "My name is Vincent." He lift his mask. Molly was pleased by the face she saw. Nothing to fear by it, but she knew men lie. It was like breathing to them. Her father had held many secrets. Lying was a specialty of his. Molly placed her hands to her head. Shaking her head slightly.

Father?

Molly couldn't believe what her own mind was conjuring, but it came with visual proof. A man with her complexion, dark brown almost black hair, and a relaxed smile flooded her mind. Memories? She couldn't tell. They seemed faintly familiar, but even so could she really trust them? Vincent watched her closely. Obviously intrigued by her and somewhat perplexed, but never afraid. The visuals ceased and Molly's head cleared. She looked back up at the boy. His cool brown eyes never left her. His face was round and brown, with eyebrows thicker than hers. He wasn't hard to look at. "You okay, Molly?" He asked, more out of curiosity than concern. Molly licked her lips and sat straight up. "I don't know. My mind is a foreign land to me. I know nothing about it other than its mine." Vincent's eyes widen. Surprised by her honesty. He shook it off. Immediately relaxing his facial expression back into the cool one he had before. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked. Molly nodded. Not really sure if the next words she was about to say were true or not, but she knew they would hold some weight with him. "I'm here to marry my uncle."

A loud ringing rung throughout his ears. Black spots round the edges of his vision. He tried blinking them away, but they weren't receding. Lucky stood, but it was too quick and he fell back down. He didn't bother trying that again. He looked around stunned by what he saw. He was sitting in the forest behind the large estate. He couldn't tell you what direction the house was in, seeing as the trees sat as tall as the sky. It was night, but it couldn't possibly still be the same night they all got to the island.

Could it be?

Blood dried around his ear. The blast from the explosion caused his hearing to go out in one ear and his head to pound fiercely. He was extremely dizzy, but he tried to stand anyway. Leaning against a tree for support, Lucky got to his feet. Pressing the back of his head into the bark as he rested on it for a minute. He didn't see any of the others. The air around him was chillingly silent. Only a few soft hoots from an owl in the distance echoed around. As well as chirps from crickets, but nothing of another person. "Lulu?" He called out, as high as his voice would go. Which wasn't very high. His throat was dry and scratchy. He was dehydrated and fatigued. He knew he couldn't have possibly gotten this far on his own. Whomever set up the bomb was obviously responsible, but what were they trying to do?

Then Lucky saw it, a simple black folded piece of paper. It was oddly placed in the lower half of a tree before him. Standing out like a sore thumb. Meant for him no doubt. He stumbled a bit trying to get over to it. Not really able to keep his balance, but he managed. Lucky grabbed the paper lifting it up to his blurred vision so he was able to read what it said. It read :

You are one of many. Who are you? A loathsome Spencer? Or an immoral Cassadine? Together you all hold back the new the era of the next generation of Cassadines. One made up entirely of the chosen few. Spencers and Cassadines fought for a decade long over foolish nonsense. Now is your time to fight for your survival. Who will make it out of the Black Forest alive? Will it be you?

Lucky crumbled up the paper. Throwing it to the side. He wasn't about to let meaningless words scare him. That was until the arrow was shot through his hand he had resting on a tree. His scream was loud and the pain was excruciating. The sounds of laughter could be heard from behind, as well as the sound of shuffling feet. "I think you got one!" A guy yelled, as the group moved closer. "Is he dead?" Another chuckled. Lucky knew he had to start moving or else he really would be. He bit down as hard as he could on his lower lip, raising his left hand to the impaled arrow. Wrapping his hand around it he tried to pull it out. To no success, it wouldn't budge. All he was able to do in the process was release another wail. When his second try failed too, he knew the only way to free himself was to slide his hand down, and letting the arrow cut through his flesh. Lucky took a deep breath and exhaled. "1..2..3…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Patrick snapped. Kristina was just as surprised as Patrick was by the familiar face they met atop of the rocky hill. "I could ask you both the same damn thing." Luke said, letting his eyes jump from Patrick to Kristina. "I asked first." Patrick said, through clenched teeth. Luke being here gave Patrick so many questions. He never did trust the man. He was a drunk and a rapist. Men like that didn't change who they were. They were just able to hide it better. Giving people this false sense of safety around them, so you could drop your guard and when you did that's when they attack. Predators are the worst kind of people and Luke definitely was one.

Kristina could feel the tension rise between them. She was confused by Luke's presence, but even more so by Patrick's intensity and animosity aimed at Luke. She moved around them both. Eying the large house that was just in their reach. It was maybe a mile or two from the beach that sat below the hill, but it was reachable. "I'm not wasting anymore time. Sam and Molly need us." Kristina said, walking toward the house. Patrick reached out and grabbed her arm. His grasp was tight and halted any further movement from her. She was shocked by his force. "Wait." He said, not letting Luke out of his sight as he did. "Tell me why you're here." Luke could see it, the darkness, that sat heavily in Patrick's eyes. It was a familiar look. One he had so many times before. It was like an old companion. He knew what that look meant and knew the terrible burden that came with it. "So how many? Or was it just one. Did you get a rush from it or felt so sick to your stomach you couldn't look yourself in the mirror after?" Luke stepped closer to Patrick, who's hand was itching to dipped into the back of his waistband. "You reek of death. Didn't know you had it in you Drake." Kristina watched the showdown between them. It drew her in and she was frightened by what she saw. "What is he talking about?" She asked, shaking Patrick's hand off her. Patrick jaw tighten and he could feel their faces on him. Each set of eyes boring into his soul. A soul stained with blood. The faces he felt weren't Kristina's and Luke's, but of them. The men he so viciously killed. "Do you have her? Did you take my wife?" Patrick tried to shake away the guilt that was building inside his chest. He wasn't about to let Luke's words deter him from his course. Luke took a step back. "What? What are you talking about." Luke asked, puzzled. "My wife is missing, as well as her sister. Sam and Molly were taken and we received a letter stating they were here. So we came and here we find you. This isn't a coincidence. If you have them…" Patrick trialed off. He could feel the overwhelming anger that consumed him began to take over and knew if he let it get the best of him this situation would get out of hand. "You'll what? Kill me?" Luke could sense Patrick's desire to hurt him. He too had that desire so long ago. To hurt another because he was in pain. It was almost scary seeing it firsthand directed at himself. "Maybe." Patrick said, without hesitation. "Patrick!" Kristina said, now grabbing his arm. "This won't help us." She tried to get through to him, but even she could see and feel the cold disconnect coming from him. "I'm here to find my son. That's why I'm here. I just want to find my boy." Luke finally admitted. His face deflated a bit. He no longer felt like playing this game with Patrick. They both were here for the same reason. They lost someone they loved and just wanted to get them back. "Lucky?" Kristina asked. Luke lift his head, shaking it. "No. Ethan."

Molly's head lulled to one side then the next. She couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer. The weight they carried were heavy and her body needed the rest. Vincent had left her to her solitude. Abandoning her to be left alone with her own jumbled thoughts and flitting memories.

Why was she being dealt such a cruel fate?

What did she do to deserve this?

Nothing. The word whispered through her head, keeping Molly alert. "Nothing? That can't be true. I'm locked away. Trapped. Again. I must have did something to deserve this." Molly said, letting a tear escape. Shit, happens. Molly laughed at that. "True." She looked around. This was crazy. She had to be talking with another person hiding in the shadows. Someone just close enough for her to speak to, but there was no one. I'm not them. It whispered. Molly wiped away her tear. "Then who are you?" Molly asked, feeling fear creep up on her. I'm you. Molly sat back stunned by what she was hearing. "I don't understand." Molly murmured to herself. A soft giggle floated around her. I'm the memories you loss and I'm here to restore them. No more hiding Molly Lansing-Davis. Molly leaned back, feeling somewhat relieved and somewhat scared. She finally let her eyelids flutter for a moment before shutting. "I've missed you." Molly said to herself, just before finally going off to sleep.

Her eyelids fluttered and jumped. Memories of her life moved around her like whirlwind causing so much chaos and destruction. It almost felt like her head would pop. The pain that thrummed against her skull was strong and daunting. She felt her body twitch in her sleep. She saw things that happened over a decade ago. Her as a small child dressed up for Halloween. Her mother in the hospital sick with cancer. Her sister Kristina be carefully protective over her as they played. Her older sister Sam holding her and rocking her to sleep. She couldn't be no more than one in these memories, but here she could see them so clearly. It didn't stop there, her mind jumped from there to when she was five and first learning to read. The captivating and detailed story of Charlotte's Web was one she read often after she became self taught. Skinned knees, flights to California to see her dad, movie nights with her mother and sisters, and so many other memories floated around and hit her at this age. She wasn't reliving it , but watching it all take place as a third party and it was heart wrenching. This was her family. The people she swore to always protect, her mother, her sisters, and here she had abandoned them. Ran away into the depths of her mind. A scared fractured broken doll she was and now her family was torn apart by her absence. She wasn't truly at fault for it, but she didn't try to recover what she had lost. She had to admit she liked the seductive darkness she was embroiled in. It was an alluring place to be, but she was wrong to stay ignorantly within. This isn't where she belong.

Her eyelids shot open and she sat up. Vincent, who had been carefully watching her, jumped back in response. "Damn. You scared the shit outta me." Molly was far more attentive now. Now that she remembered it all. Her first thought was her most important one. "I need to escape from this place. Will you help me?" He stared at her perplexed by her sudden confidence. He couldn't hide it from her and didn't try to. "You can't escape this place. They won't let you." He stammered. Thinking of himself for a moment. She took notice of this. "Why are you here? You're obviously not like them. The ones who helped him put me here." Just thinking about "him" caused her skin to get goosebumps. Her sadistic uncle, Valentin. He had visited her so many times while she was in the hospital, under the guise as a caring friend of Irina's. He wanted to know where she was because he knew she wasn't in fact dead. "I'm here… I'm here because my brother is. And as long as he's here I will be too." Vincent said, cautiously looking around to make sure no one heard that piece of information. "He's one of the skinwalkers that hunted me down in the Black Forest. They wear human flesh to conceal their identities. They're just as bad as he is." Molly said, no longer holding back. She couldn't stop the tears that came to the surface and let them fall. "He killed an innocent guy. A guy who was always nice to me. He cut his head off right in front of me." Vincent was shocked by her show of emotions. So use to her feral state he couldn't wrap his head around her being this way. "He killed Ethan."


	13. Chapter 13

Skyfall

Part I

Do you ever wonder why, when our backs are against the wall, we always chose self-preservation over protecting others? It's like a basic instinct we all have. Our own survival will always outweigh that of another. We know it's wrong and even feel guilt after the fact, but it remains the same no matter what. You put me in a dire situation with another human being and I'll tear my own arm off to make sure I make it out alive, before lending that hand to help that other person. But...if you were to put me in a dire situation with my family, my blood, I would hope I would choose differently. To be honest I don't think I would.

The faster they ran the louder the laughter got. They were on their heels and somehow always knew their next move. Lulu released a broken sob when she realized she had once again dragged Nathan to another dead end. He groaned in agony, when she bumped his bleeding shoulder into a tree. "I'm sorry, Nathan." She whispered an apology. Not really sorry though. She was frustrated and he wasn't making it any better. She just wanted to get out of this damn forest. "It's okay. I need to rest. I'm not going to make it another couple of feet like this." Nathan said through ragged breath. Lulu knew they didn't have time to waste. The guys chasing them would soon catch up and they would definitely be dead. Or worse...tortured. Lulu didn't want to risk it, but she didn't really have a choice. Nathan was already pulling her down so he could slump against a tree. They were both out of breath. Sweating bullets even though the air around them was cool. Lulu felt her adrenaline slipping and exhaustion kicking in. "We have to keep moving." She said, with a sense of urgency. While trying to pull him to his feet. He wouldn't budge. "I can't. I need more time." He said, breathing heavily. She looked at him. He had been shot by a dozen or so arrows. When she had found him, he was pinned to the ground by five of those arrows. Two in his torso, one in his left shoulder, and two in his right leg. The rest of the arrows that missed him lay around him like broken twigs. He was bleeding profusely and she knew if she didn't get him to a hospital he would die from either an infection or blood loss. She peeled off her shirt and tore strips of it off. "Okay, you rest and I'll bandage your wounds." He gave her a genuinely grateful smile. "Thank you." He coughed out, she nodded and went to work.

Lulu was able to stop the bleeding in his shoulder and leg. They were merely superficial wounds, but where the last two arrows were impaled at caused some serious damage. "I think one of the arrows pierced your spleen. You could be bleeding internally." Lulu said, panicking. Nathan was wan and she could see he was in great pain. He waved off her fears and gripped the tree, trying to pull himself to his feet. "I'm fine. Let's get moving now." Lulu didn't argue with that. She was happy to finally be back moving. She grabbed his arm and steadily got him to his feet. Before she knew what was happening, a wickedly sharp knife flew through the air. Stabbing her in the leg, causing her to cry out in pain.

Lulu immediately fell to the ground. Dropping Nathan on her way down as well. He yelped as his body hit the dirt floor. "Well, look what we got here. Two bodies and one knife." The guy laughed, as he and his friends came closer.

The pain in Lulu's leg was agonizing, but her will to live was stronger. "Nathan?" She helped turn him over onto his back. "They found us, Lulu." He said with tears in his eyes. He wasn't ready to die and neither was she. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before limping away from her dead weight. "Wait!" He yelled after her. She didn't pause. She didn't halter. Nothing, but death could stop her from running away in order to preserve her life over Nathan's.

He's was already dead when those arrows hit him.

She told herself in hopes of easing her guilt. It didn't work. Each foot she got away, more guilt filled her. It would consume her if she didn't shut off her brain. So she did. It was about surviving, making sure you had your best chance to make it out of this forest. Nathan wasn't her best chance. He was a hole in her boat, pulling her down with him. She wasn't going down that easily. So she abandoned ship, letting the wolves have it. She wouldn't regret that. At least she hoped she wouldn't.

"Where the hell are you, Sebastian?" Hayden said to his automatic answering machine. "You haven't called me in days. I'm worried about you. I love you. Call me back, okay?" Hayden hung up the phone.

Lucas started packing the suitcase he just unloaded an hour ago. Shaking his head as he did. "Can we talk?" Sebastian asked, upon entering their room. He could see Lucas was upset and knew he had every right to be, but he wasn't about to let him go. He couldn't. "Talk about what? Talk about how you fed me pills and lies for months? Then sprung the fact that you're a Cassadine on me, by bringing me to your family's island. This is just fuckin' fantastic, Sebastian. Oh, my bad that's not even your real name." Lucas couldn't even face him. Too afraid of dealing with staring into the eyes of a stranger. Who was Thanatos Cassadine?Lucas had no clue. He was even more afraid of finding out.

Sebastian grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. "Would you look at me?" He pleaded with him. Feeling like Lucas was swiftly slipping away."I know I messed up. I know I should've told you who I was, but I didn't think this was going to be serious." Sebastian said, gesturing to them both. Lucas finally looked up at him. Staring deep into the eyes of the man he was slowly falling for. Not sure what was hiding just beneath, but not afraid to look deeper. "It was fun and you made me feel less alone. I liked that." Sebastian said slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. This was the most straightforward he's ever been with...anybody. He knew if he wasn't he would lose Lucas and he wasn't going to risk that. "I gave you the drugs because I knew you needed them. You needed to numb the pain." Lucas looked at him carefully. Hearing each word as he said it. Knowing this was the truth. "I saw that the first night we met and I wanted to help. I don't deal drugs. I'm not some junkie. I just...I just wanted to be close to you and knew you weren't ready for anything. Drugs and sex had becomes us and after while I didn't care about either. Because spending time with you was enough for me." He could feel his heart racing. It felt like he was standing atop of the highest building, about to plunge to his death. It was that thrilling. "I love you, Lucas." Lucas could feel it too. He could hear the truth in his words, because he loved him too. Lucas had loved him for some time now. Not sure if it was just the drugs or really Sebastian. He now knew the drugs were an escape and that his feelings for Sebastian was what he was really afraid of, because nothing in his life was long term. Brad sure wasn't and his mom...he knew nothing could last forever, but he would risk his heart for something fleeting with Sebastian over a lifetime of loneliness. That he was sure of.

Sebastian all of a sudden looked uncomfortable. "What? What is it? Lucas searched his face for the answer. "You know I don't care what your name really is. I hate that you lied to me, but I love you too, Sebastian or Thanatos." He smiled, which got Sebastian to smile too. "I want this. I want us. I'm tired of being in the shadows alone." Lucas admitted, fully acknowledging his detachment from his family and friends. Sebastian placed his hand on Lucas' face, feeling the warmth of his skin. "I'm happy to hear that. I just have one more thing to tell you." Sebastian licked his lips. Lucas watched him cautiously. Waiting for him to speak. "I'm also, sorta, kind of, a cop. A detective to be precise." And he leaped off the building to his certian death.

Nikolas paced back and forth in his room. Not trusting his "brother's" words.

"I want to be a part of this family. I want to be your brother."

Lies, they no doubtfully were. Why?

Was all he could wonder. Why was Sebastian so insistent on a relationship with him? Nikolas really didn't understand. He knew Alexis had no part in whatever Sebastian was doing. She was just as shocked, and pissed, as ever at Sebastian. So what was Sebastian after? Not a relationship. They weren't going to bond as brothers. Nikolas wasn't sharing any of their family's fortune with him. Not willingly that is. He was the eldest son. The prince. Sebastian couldn't take that title from him. "So what is it?!" Nikolas was growing irate. He decided to no longer repetitively question himself and go straight to man he needed answers from. He knew Sebastian wouldn't be forthright with him, but hoped he could at least be able to read what his true motives were.

He stood just outside their room and heard him

"I work for the NYPD and I'm investigating Nikolas Cassadine. My own brother. Some think he was responsible for releasing a man known as, Val Castle, from his Scandinavian prison." Sebastian admitted. Their was silence on Lucas' end and then he asked, "Who's Val Castle?" Sebastian sighed. "Valentin Cassadine, my uncle, who's a mentally unhinged serial killer and terrorist. He's the most wanted man in Europe. Nikolas is helping him and I was the best choice for this case. The only choice."

Nikolas could feel his heart beating harder and harder as the conversation went on. He moved from the door when he heard their footsteps shuffling towards it. "I have to get out of here." He murmured to himself, when he was alone again. The police and possibly the Feds were closing in on him. All his plans were slowly unraveling. He did help break Valentin out of his prison cell. He needed him. Who better for the cops to be focused on while Nikolas committed the largest ponzi scheme in Port Charles history. The Cassadines were a dying breed and so was their fortune. Nikolas just wanted someone to cause a little chaos in town so certain people would be distracted by a little mass hysteria and he would get out of returning the capital he had received from new investors. The Red Massacre at the masquerade gala helped with that. Since Irina was able to take out almost every investor who had invested in Cassadine Industries. A business he had built up from a place of desperation and a little greed. He just got sidetracked by Sam. Something Valentin obviously hoped for. Nikolas had always thought he was the mastermind behind all of this and surprisingly he wasn't. They were all puppets dancing to the tune of the Bastard Cassadine.

Nikolas wasn't staying on this island and getting arrested. He wasn't going down while Valentin was off somewhere holding Sam captive. "He's not about take my family and my life from me. I'll die before I'll ever let that happen." Nikolas made sure to send a letter back to Port Charles, specifically Spoon Island, requesting Spencer and Danny to be sent to him immediately a week from this date. It wasn't safe for them now, but it would be. He would have the family he dreamed of with Sam. Nothing was going to stop that.

Nikolas flew across the waters in his boat. Directing it east from Cassadine Island, toward it's sister Castle Island. There he would find Valentin, as well as Sam and his child. He would save her and he would kill his uncle. Then this would finally all be over.

Sam hated the gray walls more than she hated being here. The gray walls were the symbol of her imprisonment, her loss of freedom, and ultimately her soon demise.

She hadn't seen Alli and was growing worried about the child's safety. So much so she finally asked one of her doctors. "Where is she?" Sam asked, while she was going through her usual tests. "Where's who? You'll have to be a little more specific, dear." The doctor, she loathe the most, Dr. Crane said. Sam blew her breath and sat up. Which interrupted the scan he was doing. "Where's Alli? The little girl who lives here. What did Gia do to her?" Sam faced him. Making him look at her. Dr. Crane was of course pissed, but also confused. "What little girl? There is no child on this island. Not yet at least." He said, peering down at her very large protruding stomach. "Are you alright? I would hate to learn you are seeing things now." He smiled at her. Taking delight in her perplexity. "No. You're lying or you haven't seen her. She's here. I've talk to her. I've touched her. She's as real as you and me." Sam insisted. Her eyes searched the room and there she was. Standing just a few feet away. Sam was happy and little distressed to see her. "Samantha, look at me." Dr. Crane's voice held no patronizing tone or amusement. Her eyes couldn't help, but stare at the child standing there. She was real she was right there and she looked so afraid. "Look at me." This was now a demand. She broke her eye contact with the child to stare at her now concerned doctor. "There's no child on this island. Not one. There has never been one here. Never."

Delirium. They said it was. Every available doctor on staff worked on her and deduced it was either from a predisposing factor like cerebrovascular disease, brought on by her hypertension from her pregnancy. Or a precipitating factor like from her traumatic accident. She just wanted to know why was she seeing this little girl.

"So who are you?" Sam finally asked, when the doctors had all dissipated from her room. Alli stood in the corner staring at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you would send me away." She took a step forward into the dulling light and Sam finally saw what the little girl was hiding. In place of the young innocent child was a lifeless stillborn. Her arms and legs were curled up to her body, in the fetal position she lay on the floor. Naked and gray as the color of Sam's enclosing walls. Her face was still in the shape of a heart and she had a head full of black little curls. Sam was unsettled by what she saw and started to sob. "Lila."


	14. Chapter 14

**Skyfall**

 **Part II**

 _Pain isn't an illusion. Its there and demands to be felt. If we could choose whether to feel it or not, I know a great majority of us would choose not to. Then...but then we have others that would choose to feel the aches, the bruises, and the overwhelming sense of despondency. All of that makes a person feel alive and being alive is better than being…..well dead._

Time seemed to stand still or was it going by at warp speed and they just couldn't tell. They all stood huddle in a group, backs to backs, as they waited to be attacked. Staring down the surrounding forest like it was their assailant. While the true predators hid just within it, hiding behind masks of blood and decay. There was a intriguing mystery behind the men in masks. In this moment that wasn't their biggest concern. No. Their biggest concern was making it out of this alive and hopefully in one piece.

Patrick's shoulder brushed against Lucky's arm. Lucky was too enthralled by what was coming to move his foot off the large rock digging into his shoe. Sweat slid down Carly's back. She was distressed by everything that was happening, but not willing to die. Lulu was out of breath and feeling a bit of hopelessness at this point. Were they really going to make it? Luke stood between his daughter and son confused by it all. Not one Cassadine that came by boat was there. Not a single one.

 _ **One hour earlier**_

Valentin watched her as she slept. Peacefully and silently she was. The doctors had to finally sedate her after hours and hours of unending crying. She was distraught. The delusions of her stillborn was too much for her to handle. He didn't understood her plight. His mother would never leave him alone.

"Why are you here?" She grumbled, from her spot in the corner. Her arms were firmly crossed, as she stared at him with her unnerving black eyes. "I told you that you didn't have to come." Valentin said, over his shoulder. She snorted. Which caused the sagging skin that hung from her jaw to sway. "As if you can do anything without me." His jaw tightened and he shut his eyes. It took all his willpower to restrain himself from strangling the old bitch. "I don't need this. Not today. Now begone you miser…." Her eyes were open and she was staring at him with an expression that was confusion and annoyance. Her small brown eyes reminded him of an innocent doe. She was adorable and she was his. She cleared her throat to speak. "Who were you talking to?" Sam asked, fully awake now.

She was still a bit out of it, but with each minute her awareness grew. She turned her attention to the corner on the right side of her bed. Hoping she wouldn't see and hoping she would. Alli….Lila wasn't there. Nothing was.

Her heart ached as she felt her stomach. She felt a kick and tear fell from joy. Her baby was still alive. She had to come to realize she had not once thought about her unborn child for awhile now. That would change. She was tired. Tired of running. Tired of fighting. She wanted her life back. Her family, but she could feel herself slowly giving up.

"You will be there, won't you? She heard him say. He had been talking for sometime and Sam had caught bits of it. Sam let her eyes fall onto the man that stole her away and held her captive, with a sigh she sarcastically said, "I wouldn't miss it. Who are you marrying, uncle?"

Kristina didn't know what was up with Patrick and Luke. Luke kept giving Patrick this knowing look as if the two of them shared a secret and Patrick stayed completely silent. Which scared Kristina. His tall lean body was tense, like he was waiting for something to happen and was fully prepared to end it. "I don't know what we're looking for." Kristina said, breaking the silence between them. They had started on the first floor of the mansion. Looking for any and all clues to where Molly, Sam, and Ethan could be. The house was a lot larger than they had first thought so it took up some time. Patrick was getting frantic by the minute. "Fuck this. I'm going to the second floor." He mumbled. He wasted no time and got to the bottom of the grand spiraling staircase. Luke stopped him. "Are you out of your mind? We don't know what's on the second floor let alone the third and so on. You really want to risk dying before you even get to Sam?" Patrick pushed his way past Luke.

"I don't remember asking for your permission."

Luke grabbed him back. Swinging his body backwards. Patrick was caught off guard by this and lost his balance. Falling off his temporary prosthesis. Kristina ran to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked helping Patrick stand. "What the hell is wrong with you Luke?!" Patrick no longer could tolerate Luke's presence. The mere sight of him made his blood burn. He didn't even think when he pushed Kristina away and pulled his gun out. Placing the muzzle of the gun under Luke's chin. He had it perfectly aligned with a clean shot through his jaw and straight to his brain. He knew with one swift pull of the trigger he could end his life. A part of him loved the power he held. That part of him also was itching to pull the trigger and watch the blood from his brain splatter across the wall. The fear was clear as day in Luke's eyes. Patrick had become a loose cannon. He wasn't bound by some silly oath. He did what he want. Walking this dark path was a heavy burden, but one he was willing to go down barefoot if it meant he got the love of his life back. "Oh, my God! Patrick where did you get that?" Kristina asked, not knowing what to do. She couldn't put herself in between them and risk getting shot. It wasn't like she was afraid Patrick would shoot her, but accidents happen. This is not what they came for. "No one is going to get between me and finding Sam. You try that shit again, Luke, and I will kill you." Patrick slowly lower his weapon. He holstered his gun and turned to faced a perplexed Kristina. "Don't worry about where I got it from. Its for protection. And I wasn't going to shoot him." He lied. It came so natural for him. Kristina still looked confused, but not as uneasy as she just did a few minutes ago. "You could've fooled me!" Luke yelled from behind them both.

Patrick noticed another reflection in the window behind Kristina. A tall figure wearing what looked like a mask dripping blood, stood in the blackness just outside. He could almost be mistaken for the night. He was dressed in all black, making sure he blended in well, but Patrick saw him as clearly as he saw the night sky. The man lift the shotgun he had facing the ground. It was now pointed directly at them. The man tilted his head and placed his finger on the trigger. "GET DOWN!"

Valentin entered the room where he had his guest waiting. He smiled once her eyes met his. "Hello, Sophia." She immediately became reserved. Her back stiffened and her eyes shot daggers at him. "Where is my son? And why are we on this Godforsaken island?" She knew he was the one that had all the answers. She didn't bother wasting her time with any of the little boys that had dragged her in here. They would pay dearly for separating her from her precious Nikolai and for even touching her with their revolting, blood stained grimy paws. She would make them all regret ever coming after a Cassadine. "One question at a time." Valentin said, sitting across from her. The small room was just down the hall from Sam's room, off to the left. They were in the east wing of the enormous mansion. Very secluded and very quiet. It was the perfect place for a reunion. "Fine." Sophia sighed. Not at all happy with the control he held over her. "Where is my son?" He knew she would ask that question first. Her little obsession with her only child was something Valentin had come to see was a big part of her life. He had watched them for years. Practically watching the boy grow into the weak bitch he was today. She definitely held his balls in her purse and the boy was satisfied with that. As long as she paid for his drugs and lavish lifestyle. Which she of course did.

Valentin leaned in closer to her. Making sure their identical black eyes met one another and whispered, "He's right here, mother." In that moment a wave of clarity came over her. She stared back into the eyes she created and then turned her head in disgust.

"You should be dead."

Her words didn't bother him one bit. He lived with a woman for years and years, who said far worse. He was use to it. "I should be. Shouldn't I?" He asked her the question not expecting a response and she didn't bother to give him one like he knew she wouldn't. "I mean that's what you wanted. Giving me to the woman who drowned her first son." He continued. "You gave me, an innocent baby, to a monstrous woman like Claire Caulfield, because…?" He really wanted to know. His whole life was leading up to this moment. He was finally face to face with the woman who abandoned him and left him to die. He deserved an answer.

Her eyes shifted around the room for a second. Trying to think of what to say. She never expected this to happen. She had gave her bastard son to Claire with strict instructions: _**Make sure he doesn't see the next sunrise.**_

He was suppose to be dead. He was to her all these years. She had started over and made a better life for herself. Now her past was 6 feet tall, staring back at her with eyes of black destruction.

She shook her head. She wouldn't let him pull her back into the past. "I don't know what you're talking about. I only have one son and you're not him." She declared. She was firm in her statement, so much so he laughed. "I heard you seduced your own brother and then got him beat by your father. The great Ivan, mutilated his own son because his daughter was a manipulating whore." His crassness shook her. She faced him and yellled, "I was raped! Mikkos raped me!" It came easily to her. She had told the same story to her father. He believed his hysterical daughter and grabbed a handful of Mikkos' hair, tearing them apart from one another. Sophia watched in horrifying amazement as their father cut the swollen head of Mikkos' penis off.

 _You dare lay your hand on another Cassadine._

Their father was harsh and brutal and she idolized him. Some could even say she was in love with him.

Valentin shook the chair she was in. "You're lying. You're lying. You're lying." He chanted. He swung her chair around repeatedly, faster and faster he made it go. Causing her to fall ill. "Stop!" She screamed, as she regurgitated whatever she still had inside her. "Of course, mother. I have something to show you anyway." His hands stop the chair mid swing, causing Sophia to jolt forth in her seat. He had her facing a black flat screen TV. He picked up the remote and turned it on. "You still don't want to tell me why you gave me to Claire?" He was giving her one last chance to be honest. One last chance to give her side of the story. He had heard one side of the story as to why he came to live with that woman he was forced to call mother all those years. He didn't believe any of what she said to be true. So he needed for Sophia to give him a response.

She looked up at him and said absolutely nothing. He nodded and took her silence as his answer. "Okay, then." He clicked on the TV and gave her the show of her life.

Nikolai strung up by a noose, his hands bound and his mouth gagged. He had only a stack of thick old leather books to keep him from strangling himself. Sophia released a horrific scream at the sight of boy. "Remove a book." The person behind the camera stepped forward and did as he was told. He removed the largest book at the top. Nikolai's eyes widen in horror, as he struggled to keep from falling. "Another." Valentin ordered. The man concealed by a black hoodie and ski mask removed another book. This time Nikolai almost tipped over, but by the grace of his pinkie toe he held on. Tears streamed down his face, making streaks through the blood that covered his face. "Sorry for how unkempt he looks. I never had a pinata growing up." Sophia was now sobbing uncontrollably. She shook her head slamming her hands against her head. "OKAY! Okay. I tell you!" She shouted through a blurry vision. Valentin smiled. Satisfied. He turned her away from the TV screen and from the sight of her struggling child. "You were the reminder that I laid with the wrong Cassadine. I wanted my father, but he wouldn't touch me. He loved me, but not the way I loved him. When I found out I was pregnant I tried everything in my power to get rid of you." Her eyes were so full of hate. He could feel it burning him. "You just wouldn't die. Even when I beat my growing stomach to the point where my fists bled, you still wouldn't just die. So I gave you to Claire and told her to kill you like she did her son, but for some reason she kept you alive. You are a blight on this world. An abomination." He took a deep breath and released it. It felt good finally getting the truth. "And here I thought you just wanted me live a miserable life with a woman who hated men. I mean at least you want me to go out peacefully." He bent down and kissed her tears.

"I love you too, mother. So I will give you want you wanted so badly...just to your favored son. Kill him." His order came out slowly and clearly. Which of course his man followed through with.

He sat with his mother as they both watched Nikolai convulse under the pressure of the rope around his neck. His face turned a nice shade of purple as he tried to fight against it and breathe. Valentin blocked out the keening from Sophia. Excited by such a slowl painful death his dick hardened. He released it from the confines of his pants and swiftly stroked his hard member to the very bitter end.

Patrick rushed down the hall carrying an unconscious Kristina. Everything was pure chaos. He didn't know what to do. He had willfully abandoned Luke in the hopes his body would slow down their pursuer, but more just came out of the woodwork ready to kill them. He didn't know how they would escape this. He just knew they had too.

Molly shook the cage she was in. "Let me out! Please!" She screamed at Vincent, who seemed very unsettled by all the noise they heard coming from above them. "I can't." He finally said, after regaining some of his cool persona. "My brother would kill me and if not him, our father." He let out this piece of information accidentally. Molly really looked at him this time. Seeing the parts of his face that were from him and taking in the other parts that were obviously from his mother. "Valentin is your father?"

Sam didn't move. She lay still in her bed as the little girl stroked her hair. A tear escaped and she let it slide down her face. "Don't worry. You won't need me anymore." Lila whispered, gently rubbing her mother's head. "I will always need you." Sam replied back, crying softly. She found some peace in the child's presence. It soothed her. "No you need to be strong. The wolves are coming for you. You need to run. Run now!" The will inside Sam grew and she rolled off her bed. Just in time to miss the hammer that came forcibly down on her pillow. Sam was shocked to see a partially blind Gia stand before her. "I'm done waiting. That baby is mine and Nikolas. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve none of it." Gia rushed toward Sam, holding the hammer high in her arms. Sam held her ground for as long as she could, then dropped to her knees. Forcing Gia to go flying through the glass doors behind her. Her speed was too great and she lost control. She couldn't stop herself from going over the balcony.

 _You're finally awake, sleeping beauty._

The voice whispered inside her head. Sam smiled sadly. Ripping the IVs from out of her arm, she made her exit. No looking back as she ran down the hall away from the gray room and its four gray walls.

She didn't see them at first, and her body felt them before her eyes could register their faces. There before her was her husband holding her sister. They all fell to the floor from the collision. Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is this an illusion too?" She asked him, reaching her hand out to touch his cheek. The tips of her fingers brushed across the smooth warmth of his face and she jumped. "No, baby. This isn't an illusion. I'm here." Patrick suddenly became choked with emotions. "Thank you." She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, for coming. I've missed you." The tears now fell freely. She squeezed him tightly. Afraid if she let him go he would shift into some rotting corpse or just cold empty air. He didn't seem to mind. He was holding her just as tightly. "I've missed you too, adventure buddy." His heart was once again full. He had his soulmate back. She was alive and they were together. This is all he ever wanted.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but we have a couple dozen men behind us and they don't look like they want to play witness to this." Luke interrupted their moment, causing them to release one another. Patrick gripped her face in between his hands. Looking her over for one good minute. She looked exhausted and a bit wan, but she was really here. This wasn't a dream. He had his Sammy back with him. "Okay." he said to Luke. Patrick helped Sam get to her feet. "Grab Kristina." Patrick demanded. Luke didn't hesitate and picked up the still very unconscious girl. "Is she okay?" Sam asked, fully looking at her little sister. Patrick placed his hand underneath Sam's legs. Lifting her body up to his so he could carry her as well. "Everything's okay now. Don't worry, Sam. Everything's okay." Sam settled her head against his chest and relaxed. Feeling safer than she had in weeks. "Yes. It is." The chase was on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Skyfall**

 **Part III**

 _A year ago_

Sam pushed open the thick black gate to St. Anne's Cemetery, carrying a bouquet of purple tulips, she entered. It was in the early hours of the morning, and the grass was still slightly wet from last night's rain. The sun had only just arisen. So the morning heat had not yet set in.

Sam rubbed her arms, feeling the goosebumps as she did. She hadn't been to sleep yet and decided to come here. Working Patrick's hit and run, which ultimately caused his son's death, gave her thoughts of her daughter. _Lila._ Her name still made her heart ache and the resentment over losing her was also still there. She was the baby she never held or knew what looked liked, besides what Jason told her. A curly raven-haired girl, with a heart shaped face that never opened her eyes.

 _The Eternally Sleeping Child_

It was how Sam saw her. An angel who touched her heart by choosing her to be her mother for just a short period. Then God reached his mighty hand below and plucked her from the earth. The same way he did to her brother. She walked over to her small headstone.

 _Baby Girl McCall_ : was the name inscribed on the plaque. It always irked how she didn't have a name. Her name, on the small thing marking the site she was buried. She was Lila. Soon Sam would get a replacement plaque. One with her name on it, because she was so much more than just a McCall.

Sam bent down and kneeled onto the moist grass. Not caring about the grass stains she was sure to get. She was in front of her daughter and her daughter deserved to be as close to her as possible.

She sadly smiled and placed the tulips just under the plaque. Bringing her fingers up to her lips she kissed them. Then brought them down to the headstone. "I love you, my beautiful angel." Sam whispered.

 **Present Day**

Danny couldn't keep his eyes open. His head was tilting into his bowl of cereal, when he jumped. Waking himself once more. He was exhausted and Anna took notice of this. "Danny, have you been staying up all night?" She questioned the little boy, who had dark bruise like circles underneath his eyes. To see him in such a state hurt her heart. He needed his mother. Desperately.

He shook his head. "I'm not tired." He said, followed by a wide yawn. "He stays up all night talking to his "friend"." Emma added. Which caused Danny to give her a dirty look. "Well that's what you're doing all night." Emma said, feeling defensive. Anna looked between the children. Her curiosity was now piqued. "What friend, Danny?" She asked him gently. Not wanting to push him too hard where he clammed up and completely shut her out. He was silent for a minute. Staring into his Cheerios, not really blinking, until he raised his head. "She told me not to tell. That it was our secret." Anna now wished to know more, but he was already removing himself from the table. Anna gave Emma a smiled and nodded so she could finish her breakfast.

 _Where was Patrick?_

All Patrick had told her when she got to the house was that he was going to bring Sam home. She knew she shouldn't have let him go. Let alone by himself. He was still recovering from his own injuries. He shouldn't just be gallivanting to heaven knows where, with no real proof Sam was indeed alive. She told him all this, but she had lost his ear a long time ago. He now did what he wanted. Whether it was reckless or not. Thankfully she called in a favor.

 **Cassadine Island**

"Where did he go?" Sebastian boomed, wandering around the house. Alexis watched him with such disappointment. Shaking her head, she said, "Where do you think?" Sebastian glared at her. "This isn't a joke. I don't care about your little family squabble. I need to locate Nikolas Cassadine immediately." He said, making a point to get in her face. Alexis just laughed. "You say his name like you're not a Cassadine yourself." Alexis stared back. Not letting him put an ounce of fear into her. Bash back down first. Blowing his breath as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm nothing like you all. I never will be." Once he said it he could detect the falseness in it and so could she. "You're already like us."

Lucas wasn't feeling too well. They had been on this island for a few days now and it was getting to him. He dug through his bag. Looking for anything that could help and he had nothing. He soon noticed Bash's black duffel bag and went straight over to it. Unzipping it. He found nothing that could help with the pain, but he did find a little silver cell phone. There was a missed called and voicemail. Lucas tapped the button to hear the message and put the phone up to his ear. It was a woman. Someone he had never heard before.

 _Hayden?_

Lucas threw down the phone. Pissed at what he heard. He started to sweat profusely and his body ached. It felt like he was coming down with something. Maybe the flu or a Mediterranean illness. He could feel a fever set in. Then his stomach twisted and caused him to gag. He ran to the nearest bathroom as he threw up all the contents that had been sitting inside his stomach. Bash turned the corner and enter the room. "Lucas? We have to go. Nikolas bolted. I think he knows…" Bash trailed off, when he caught sight of Lucas curled up next to the toilet. Lucas shook fiercely. "You're just full of secrets."

Bash leaned Lucas' body onto his as he helped him out of the bathroom and down the hall toward where he left Alexis. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you some help." Bash assured him. He did this to him and he was going to fix it. When they got to the place Alexis was suppose to be, Bash noticed immediately she was gone.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, flinching in pain. "She's gone. Alexis is gone." Bash turned them around. Looking down each hall for the black wheelchair. It was gone too. "That's a bad thing?" Lucas sounded confused. His body slumped to the ground. He couldn't stop the convulsions that took over his body. Bash had to put him down. "Don't worry. I got you." Bash could do nothing, but hold him until his body stopped. "Everything will be alright." He whispered to his violently shaking lover. He pulled out his phone and tapped an app on the front screen. It was a GPS tracker and the red dot he was tracking was moving just west of where they were. Which perplexed Bash. There was nothing out there, but open water.

Alexis stared back down at her own tracker, as she closely followed her nephew to what seemed like an abandoned island. Vera steered the boat they were on and Alexis watched as they glided along the rich deep blue waters of the Aegean Sea. She knew he would lead her right to her girls. Meeting Thanatos shook him and then hearing he was a cop flat out drove him to run. Her plan was coming together.

She had never wanted the Cassadine fortune or even the businesses. She only wanted what was truly hers and that was her girls. She just wanted her daughters back and Nikolas to suffer. She would soon get that part. When he was hopefully put behind bars.

Alexis sat silently on the boat as it sped to the shore. Not knowing what she was going to come up against or what she might find, but she was truly prepared for anything. She would save her children and she would bring them home. Nothing was going to stop her. Not even her bastard nephew.

Sweat poured down her back. Branches scratched her arms and face. She didn't see anything, but the trees and dirt before her. Her feet were bloody and blistered, but she didn't falter. Nothing nor nobody would stop Lulu from freeing herself from the maze she was in now. Only God himself could, and that would only be to free her of this torturous existence she was in right now. Other than that she would keep moving.

Her leg was still in pain from the knife stabbing her, but at times she didn't feel it. Her adrenaline was going and it almost felt as if she was a scattered brain bird flying dizzily through this forest, lost on her way home. Oh, how badly she wished this was true.

She was coming up on a creek. She could hear the water flowing just a few feet ahead. She made her way for it. Seeing the water made her realize how parched she was. She was tempted to bend down for quick drink. Even with the danger just behind. Her body needed it. Lulu bit her lip, giving in to her desire. When a pair of hands found their way around her throat. Squeezing they pulled her in. She fought with all her last residing strength against the hands that restrained her. Tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She couldn't die like this. Not Luke and Laura's resourceful daughter. Or could she?

"Calm down." The voice shushed her. It was familiar and one she knew very well. He turned her around to face him. Now the tears fell freely. She was so happy to no longer be alone. Lucky wiped her tears away and smiled. Looking more alive than he had in some years. "Now, let's show these assholes what kind of Spencers we really are." The oddest thing happened. Lulu could feel her cheeks stretch, pulling the sides of her face to form something.

A smile?

This had become so foreign to her since being here, but she liked feeling it again. With her brother she no longer felt afraid or alone. She wasn't fighting them by herself. They were a team and for the first time since being on this damn Island Lulu felt hope.

Luke felt nothing. Was he afraid? Yes and no. He wasn't afraid of dying. He was more afraid of what he would find of his son Ethan. Seeing how this island operated for himself he knew it was best to keep all hopes of his son's survival as small as possible. He didn't have a chance with people like this, but Ethan was clever and quick. Maybe…. He didn't even push himself to finish that thought.

Patrick could see Luke was distracted and kneed him in his back to get his attention. "What's your problem, Doc? I'm not going fast enough for you?" Luke said, letting, a still very unconscious, Kristina slip an inch in his arms. "Just get your head out of the clouds and focus. I didn't get all the way here to fail just because you can't seem to stay focus on the task at hand." Patrick said harshly. They were walking down a narrow hall, that looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries. Patrick was of course hesitant about this way to the outside, but Sam said she knew the way out and he trusted her more than anything.

He was also hesitant about letting Sam walk. She was a lot bigger than he last saw her. She wasn't glowing like any normal pregnant woman would be when expecting. Instead she looked wan, a bit lifeless at times too. She was happy to see him, but this island did something to her. Changed her. That was very obvious to him, but okay too. He wasn't the same either. They were both two broke halves, that suffered a considerable amount of pain, but together they were whole and together they were adamantine.

"Sorry, Doc, but what was it that you did to get here?" Luke was trying to goad him. He wasn't going to fall for it, but he wasn't going to let this failed attempt to get a response out of him, go without punishment. "Hopefully you and Ethan do reunite. I'm going to do my utmost best that you do see your son again." The veiled threat was there and Luke saw it. They all basically came to the same consensus that Ethan was dead, but no one was able to say it out loud. "Here's the room!" Sam said, waving them over. Luke and Patrick were locked in a mutual glare at one another. "I think we can get out this way." Sam said getting closer to them. She looked back and forth between them. "What's going on with you two?" She asked, looking at Patrick. He bit his lip and broke their locked gaze. Staring down at her, he smiled and placed his hands on her face. A face he had missed so much. "Nothing, Sammy." She rolled her eyes. His smile was contagious. She couldn't stop herself from reflecting that very same smile. Her chest tighten and she felt the pain of how long they've been apart. Luke pushed past them, bumping Patrick when he did. "Can we leave now? I have better things to do than watch the two of you kids make heart eyes at one another." As Luke got close to the door, Kristina stirred in his arms. Her eyelids twitched a bit before fully opening. "We can't leave." She murmured. Luke sat her down against the wall. She lift her hand up to the back of her head. She could still feel the split and knot where she had banged her head against the hardwood floor. Confusion swept over her as well a blurry vision. "Where are we?" She asked, as she started to feel the throbbing pain. Sam rushed to her side. "Krissy!" she exclaimed, pulling her into her arms. Holding her so tightly she was afraid she might squeeze the life out of her, but also not caring one bit. "Sam? Sam!" Kristina's eyes lit up when her sister's familiar round face came into sight. She wrapped her arms around Sam and hug her back. Tears spilling endlessly as her emotions got the best of her. Sam pulled back to look at her little sister's sweet face. "You look older, Krissy? Had to play the oldest sister while I was away, huh?" Kristina laughed. The sound of her voice made her heart feel so full and happy. She had once thought her sister to be dead and now….and now she was staring straight into her brown eyes. Then it hit her. "We can't leave." Kristina said again. Letting the urgency pick up in her voice. "Why not?" Sam asked her, suddenly confused. "We have to get Molly. She's here too." Sam looked away from Kristina and back at Patrick. She could see the reluctance on his face and none of the guilt.

"You weren't going to get Molly, were you?"

Patrick didn't want to lie to her so he gave her the truth.

"I was…" He started when the sound of shouting and footsteps behind them started coming closer.

"RUN!"

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst_

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

Valentin watched it all unfold. He sat behind his desk, in his brown Swedish leather chair, he watched the monitors carefully. His nieces on one camera running down a hallway no longer in use and the Spencer clan gathering in the forest, one by one, til they were all together. Molly was screaming like a banshee from her cage, while his poor weakling of a bastard watched her. Valentin could do nothing, but shake his head and laugh. Then he turned his attention to his new arrivals.

He could spot a couple boats coming in on the island from the drones he had ordered. His nephew Nikolas was in one, his sister Alexis in the other, and an unfamiliar face was in the third with a Spencer. It was all coming to an end. Finally.

Valentin picked up his phone and dialed her number. It only rung once before she answered. "I need the boys now. What's taking so long?" He said, making sure she could hear the impatience in his voice. She did and fear struck her. "I'm also done. I've almost gained Danny's trust." She replied, from her spot just outside the Drake residence. Valentin placed his hand on the monitor showing Samantha and her inept husband. "Well, I need the boy so she can trust me. We had a deal. I would give you one of her twins for Daniel. You promised to deliver him to me before she went into labor. You don't want to break a promise with me." Silence filled her end. She was frighten. He could tell and it was a sensational feeling. "Don't worry. I bring him to you before the sun rises tomorrow." She didn't know whether that was true, but the birds inside her head wouldn't rest. The flapping of their wings took up space and filled her ears with noise. Valentin caused her great fear and she just wanted this to be all over.

"Good. I can't wait to see you, Irina."

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At skyfall_

 _At skyfall_

Nothing was the same. Nothing would ever be the same. The tides had turned and the villains, with their concealed faces, marched on. Sam, Patrick, Kristina, and Luke were able to escape through a secret passageway behind the bookshelf little Lila had shown Sam. Making their way out into the blackness that was night. Trees, as tall as the sky itself, surrounded them on every side. Their feet did all the talking for them when they started to run further into the safety of the forest. Never to pause to look over their shoulder or to catch their breath. Time was nonexistent. The only thing that was real was Sam and Patrick's clasped hands. Everything was a blur of greens,blacks, browns and whatever other greenery you could see in the dead of night. Greece was such a beautiful place to be. One that had a rich history, breathtaking scenery, and amazing food. But...none of that is why any of these people were here. They were prey, here for the hunt. Here to bleed and here to die.

 _Skyfall is where we start_

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _Where worlds collide and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At skyfall_

They stood shoulder to shoulder with people they didn't even know were on the island. Lucky was shocked to see his father and Sam. Carly too scared to think straight, held onto Kristina, as if she was her own. Lulu stood next to her father. Feeling strengthen by both him and her brother. While Patrick stared straight ahead ready to defend what was his. Exhausted and drenched in sweat they stood together as one. Not ready just yet to give in. Then suddenly Sam jerked forward holding her stomach. Feeling this intense pain hit her. A slight trickle of water ran down her left thigh and her labor began.

 _Where you go I go_

 _What you see I see_

 _I know I'd never be me_

 _Without the security_

 _Of your loving arms_

 _Keeping me from harm_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _And we'll stand_

Patrick grabbed her into his arms. "Are you okay?" Fear choked him. He could see she was in pain and knew what was happening. Sam started to slowly breath in and out through her nose. "I'm in…" She trailed off and someone finished for her. "She's going into labor. How superb." He came from out of the shadows and into the yellow dusty light of the moon. Showing his face to them all. "Who are you?" Luke asked first. He smiled and lift what he held in his hand. "Better question. What became of your other son Ethan?" Valentin let the head fall from his hand and roll towards them like a bowling bowl to it's pins. Luke felt the air knocked right out of him. The head laying on its cheek in the dirt was his son. _His_ Ethan. Luke fell to his knees and wailed into the night. "Get up Luke. Get up!" Patrick ordered, as Valentin gave him smirk. "Can't you see he can't?!" Lucky yelled at Patrick with his own tears. Patrick could see what Valentin was doing, but knew it was already too late. "Sam get behind me." Without any arguments Sam did. The pain was coming in waves now. Each one stronger than the last. Nothing seem to be going ever the way they planned. Now their predators had caught them.

"Get 'em."

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _Face it all together_

 _At skyfall_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _We will stand tall_

 _At skyfall_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Broken Paper Doll**

 _There once was a paper doll that fell from the sky. Her skin was fair, her hair like silk, and her eyes as blue and malevolent as a raging stormy ocean. She walked amongst men, fearless and feral. Oh, how this paper doll was a true beauty as well. Hiding it well with her madness and disheveled appearance. She longed for a true home. For someone to call her own, but she was ostracized by blood and left to fend against the men in white coats. Loneliness was a familiar companion of hers. Until she met her bastard prince. He too, was alone. Abandoned by blood and yearned for a place of his own. He plucked her from the cold whiteness she knew so well and turned her loose onto a whole knew world._

 _Sadly his doll fell. She fell hard and became broken. So he had to gather the pieces of her fractured body and make it whole again. Healing her with love and medicine on his island of fun and madness, but...but his doll was no longer a feral pet. She was now a wandering child. Afraid._

Anna walked around the house, making sure all the windows were secure. When she got to Danny's she noticed smudged fingerprints on the window pane and footprints in the flowerbed. Someone had been here and not just one time. Anna grew extremely worried. Now realizing Danny's friend was more real than she had first thought. She picked up her phone walking back to the house and hit one number. "Hey, I need you right…" Her words were cut off when the blade of a shovel hit her across the face.

Her vision was blurred and blood began to pour down over her face. She could see pieces of the person standing over her. It was like an angel. Dressed in all white with a pale glowing light bouncing off her head. Anna wavered from in and out of consciousness. Her lips parted, murmuring something indistinguishable. Black spots started clouding her vision and she slowly loss consciousness, but not before she heard the voice of her assailant. "Sorry, crone, but I won't let you keep me away from my son." Then Anna slipped into a state that was darker than Hell could ever be.

The ride to Cassadine Island, or well it's identical twin, was a rough one. Lucas threw up more than once and couldn't keep from shivering. It was so bad his teeth were slamming into one another so hard he could swear he heard one crack. Bash did his best to comfort him, but he didn't want his help. The man he had fallen for had been lying to him and got him hooked on heroin. "Are you ever going to let me touch you...again?" Bash tried to focus on following Alexis, but Lucas was becoming a bigger distraction than he thought possible. This case was turning into something completely different than he had originally thought. He needed to contact his superior, but Lucas needed him more.

Through shivers Lucas laughed. Bash was caught off by this and stopped what he was doing to look at him. "You lied to me. For months. Lead me to believe you were one person when you really were someone completely opposite." Bash tried to jump in to defend himself, but Lucas waved him off. "No. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm this way because of you. You did this. And I won't ever forgive you for it." His words crushed the little hope Bash had for them. He loved him more than life itself and now...now he felt as if he couldn't breathe without choking.

Nikolas docked his boat. He wasn't unnerved by the similarities of this island to that of his own. It was a cheap imitation of its sister. Nothing more, nothing less. Valentin was also nothing more than a pathetic deranged bastard with mommy issues. He oddly enough reminded Nikolas of his father. So he had no qualms about facing the man off.

He walked onto the beach ready for anything to come his way. He knew Valentin wasn't just going to let him take Sam with him. He wanted her for a reason. Nikolas didn't know what, but he soon would find out.

When he got to the house, he felt a bit apprehensive about walking in through the front door, so instead he made his way around the house. It was a long walk. One that took him far around the side to another wing of the house.

Things were quiet, but not in a good way and then he saw her. She was just lying there. So still, it could almost be confused with sleeping, if not for all the glass surrounding her body and the way she was laying. Her left arm was bent behind her back and right above her head. Her legs were sprawled out beneath her, with her hair covering her face. She reminded him of a broken doll. He crouched down toward her. Extending his hand to push away her dark hair. When he saw her face he gasped. It was Gia. A woman he onced loved and wanted to spend his entire life with. She was now lying on the cold hard concrete under a terrace. He rested his hands on her face. Her eyes pierced him like daggers. Still opened to see the world. He shut them slowly with his thumb and index finger. After a moment he stood. Not exactly sure what happened. She obviously fell, but the questions that rattled his brain was whether she was pushed, or she jumped, and also...what the hell was she even doing here?

Before his mind could think up plausible reasons as to why she was here on this island, Nikolas was caught off guard by the cold end of a gun barrel put on his temple. He raised his hands in immediate surrender. Not taking his chances. "Well, well, well. It seems our prince has finally arrived." The man said to him. He didn't recognize the voice, but that didn't surprise him. He knew Valentin had men working for him. Ones he wouldn't know or need to know. "Listen. I'm here to see my uncle. You obviously already know who I am." Nikolas kept his composure. He still didn't trust this man, which was smart of him. You never trust the man holding the gun.

"He's been anticipating your arrival, prince, but now that you're here the festivities can begin." Nikolas wasn't sure what he meant by that, but knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"I will kill you." Patrick said without hesitation. Valentin seemed unfazed by the younger man's bravado. He simply smirked at him. "Are you really? How? I would love to know." He honestly did. There was nothing like the description of how you were going to die. It made his groin ache.

Patrick smiled and spit the blood that was filling his mouth.

He, as well as every other person who was deceived into coming here, was now strapped to a pew inside a small church. Patrick, a distraught Luke, and a confused Kristina were strapped to the first row. A bloody Lulu, Lucky, and Carly were strapped to the one behind them. On the other side were a collective bunch, that Patrick had no clue as to who they were, but there were less of them than there were of his side. So he felt his odd of survival was much greater.

Each pew was drenched in gasoline. The putrid smell tugged at their nose. Some grimace at the smell, while others cried. Patrick sat proudly. He wasn't afraid. He knew with one strike of a match it could all be over for them, but they were here for a reason. So there was still time. "With his gun." Patrick nodded to the kid who stood just behind Valentin. He was considerably younger than the other men here, who were obviously college aged, he looked frightened and a bit lost. Valentin turned to face who was behind him; Victor. He laughed, but he was upset. "I'm a little disappointed, doctor. I thought you would've been more creative than that." Valentin shrugged. Patrick with unwavering eyes finished. "I'm first going to thrust my head into your nose. Breaking it. Once I'm loose, I'm going to force pressure into your cornea, destroying your optic nerve. Making sure you'll never be able to see again." Valentin stood a little straighter at this. "Once that's done, I'm going to ram your head into this very pew I'm sitting on. Cracking your skull and causing a bleed, but don't worry you'll still be awake for the end. Which is when I'll set you on fire and watch you burn for a second before grabbing his gun," Patrick once again nodded to the boy, "and put you out of your misery." Valentin could see the conviction in his eyes. He believed every word he was saying. Valentin, however didn't. "Sure. Let's just see how well you'll do without this nice little stick." Valentim said, removing Patrick's temporary prosthesis. Which to Patrick's surprise made him feel like he could breathe again.

"So listen up. I'm so honored to have you all here for this special day of mine." Valentin started. Everyone's eyes were on him. Everyone, but the old muttering woman standing. She was the only one standing. She looked wan and a bit perturbed. Her eyes stayed to the floor. Moving from one end of the room to other. Back and forth they went like a swinging pendulum. Her lips were moving at rapid speed and yet not a word could be heard by others. She looked mentally unstable. "What have you done to my cousin?!" An older man questioned, as well as interrupted Valentin's speech to them. Valentin rolled his eyes and ignored the man. "Tonight you all gather here to bear witness to a…" Before he could finish the man spoke again. "I am Dimitri Stanislaus Mikkovich Cassadine and you will respond to me." His dark eyes showed no fear. He was determined, Patrick could see and was mildly impressed. He would have admired the man if it wasn't for his foolishness and hubris. Valentin now seemed irritated by this latest interruption and turned his attention to the man so badly seeking it. "You want to know why your cousin is standing over there muttering to herself like a crazy old bitch?" Dimitri seemed taken aback by this. He didn't think he would actually get an explanation. "Y-yes. Yes. Tell me." He demanded, but couldn't hide his confusion or astonishment. Valentin walked right over to him and said, "Gladly."

 **Back on Port Charles**

 _Ring-a-round the rosie_

 _A pocket full of posies_

 _Ashes ashes_

 _We all fall down_

Anna shivered as a chilly breeze startled her awake. Her eyelids fluttered a bit before she could fully open her eyes. She was inside a closet...no….a tunnel? Her head was throbbing and she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were bound together and her mouth was covered. She couldn't speak or call for help.

All of sudden the slightest of dirt hit her face. Brushing over her eyelids and nose. She shook her head. Trying to remove the dirt from her face when suddenly more hit her.

She was being buried alive!

Once her brain process this her entire body became alert. She did her best to wiggle her way into a sitting position, but to no avail, so with her feet she counted the spaces from where she laid to the opening. Her feet could reach all the way up to where the mouth of the hole opened, but the more the dirt poured in, the more confused she got. The hole was approximately 34 inches long and...to tell the width Anna had to roll her body from one end to the other. She did this repeatedly until she could estimate it. The width was about 30 inches.

She had to find a way out of this mess. She started to feel around the area for anything sharp, like a rock, but nothing could be found. She was stumbling in the dark and feeling more and more helpless as the minutes went by. As well as more and more dirt covered her entire body. Drowning her in its dark brown heaviness. Something within her was bubbling over. She couldn't tell if it was her anger or tears beginning to spill. She was consumed by a sudden fear that it shocked her when she started to laugh. A loud nervous one rippled through her body.

After all her adventures and daring missions. She was now being buried alive by the hands of a mentally disturbed girl.

After a minute of trying to find anything to help cut her way free, she gave up search for something to cut the tape holding her hands together and instead pulled her feet up to her chest. Lowering her clasped hands underneath and pulling them to the front of her chest. She was now able to pull the tape off her mouth and use her teeth to tear at the tape hindering her from successfully escaping.

The dirt was getting heavier the longer she was under. It was crushing her. Smothering her. She wouldn't be able to survive a minute longer if she didn't pull herself out of this cradling grave. So with her bare hands she clawed at the dirt. Since the soil was fresh it was much easier for her to maneuver around. It was a tight fit, but she was able to feel the top. It was like a newborn being pulled from the crevices of it's mother, when she took her first breath of fresh air. It was a satisfying relief. One she would never soon forget.

 **Cassadine Island II**

The guests that sat woefully inside the little church, atop of the crooked hill, were stunned silenced. Fearfully so. They had just watched Valentin dismember the man, who had interrupted him, with a chainsaw. Kristina couldn't shut her eyes. Not even when Carly had urged her to. His screams were something that still rattled inside her head. It was the most horrible thing she had ever heard. The silence was somehow worse, because that meant he was dead. Kristina knew of death like a child knew of God, next to nothing. She was a child herself entrapped on a island of madness and death. An island she would never forget.

Patrick had kept his eyes on the boy. He was the youngest there and the only one to seem bothered by Valentin's psychopathic behavior. If he could just get him to….before Patrick could finish that thought the church doors burst opened. Some men, Patrick had never seen before, dragged in someone by the scruff of their collar, bloody and bruised. Patrick nearly chuckled seeing that it was Nikolas. "Fantastic! My nephew has finally arrived." Valentin truly seemed happy by Nikolas arrival. Which meant he had something in store for him as well.

Valentin had all his attention on Nikolas as he walked up toward the man.

"Hey, kid?" Patrick called out. The kid seem annoyed by this and aim the gun at him. "I"m not a kid." Patrick took this into consideration and nodded. He was definitely young. He looked around Molly's age. Maybe a year or two younger. His hand was shaking and Patrick could see that he was scared. "Fine. You're not a kid. You're a man. So that means you take responsibility for your actions?" Patrick saw a way out of this and he was going to take it.

Victor thought about it for a second and nodded. "So, then you'll take responsibility for your role in our deaths?" This made him lose any courage he had left. He slightly lowered the gun.

"Happy to see me, uncle?" Nikolas said through gritted teeth. Groaning in pain at being hit over the end with the butt if the gun. Valentin enjoyed the sight of him. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Why of course? Now we can begin the ceremony." Nikolas of course was confused. Valentin nodded to his other men. They pulled Nikolas to his feet. Dragging him over to the Cassadine side and strapping him to the others. Then began to douse him in gasoline. The smell hit him fast. He began to cough. "What are you doing? Are you fucking insane?" Nikolas asked to the Valentin's back. He was headed to the altar when Nikolas words caught him. He did a theatrical twirl and gave him a sinister smile. "Of course I'm insane. I thought you all knew that by now." His laughter echoed throughout the church. No one joined in.

"Where's Sam?" Nikolas asked as soon as the man ceased his laughter. This particular question caused Patrick to turned his head in Nikolas' direction. "Why are you so concerned about my wife?" Nikolas looked him dead in the eyes and said, "You know why?"

Sam couldn't bare anymore. Something was wrong. Her breathing was labored and her bed was soaked with sweat. She should be pushing, but it was so painful to do so. Her worst fear was losing her baby and her second fear was her child being taken from her. So she needed her wits about her. Which meant no sedatives. The doctors insisted on a cesarean section, but if she went through with that she would be completely exposed and easier for "accidents" to happen. She didn't trust any of them. She was alone….but she really wasn't. Patrick was here. He actually came for her. So she would make sure their child was safe and alive.

A piercing scream escaped her as she began to push. "You're doing amazing, Sam. Just push." The doctor encouraged. Sam bit down as hard as she could and did exactly that. Her screams were no longer the only ones heard in the room.

"It's a girl!"

Her body wiggled it's way out. Anna was able to lift herself from the ground and back out onto its sweet green earth. She was dizzy and exhausted, but still able to pull the rest of her body out from her little grave.

Lying on her back, she let her eyes search for her assailant, but she was no longer outside. Anna also immediately noticed the sky was dimmer than before.

 _What time was it?_

Anna didn't bother finding out, but now understood where she was. She was with the kids. Anna got to her feet. Not completely having a hold on her balance she tilted over falling back down to her knees. She didn't let this stop her though. Another try was all she needed. She was back on her feet and ready for anything.

Molly hadn't given up just yet. She was weighing her options on how she would get out if this cage. She knew Victor would be back and he was weakening to her plight. She just needed one last chance to show him he was better than this. Her mind was coming up with ways, when suddenly across the room the door opened. She heard footsteps moving in her direction. It was dark so she had to lean in to do her best to see.

"Victor? Is that you?"

The misleading light almost had her convinced, until he spoke. His laughter was much deeper than Victor's could possibly be. She didn't know for sure, seeing as she had never heard Victor laugh, but it was different. That she knew.

"Sorry, cousin, but Victor is handling some other important matters right now. You just have me. Mikkos."

Her chances of escaping were now nonexistent.

He raised his hand spraying her face with something. Her eyes instantly started to burn and she started to throw up. "Let's get going. A groom can't be without his bride for too long."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ophelia**

The wind howled, bending the branches of trees like blades of grass. The waters below were like a turbulence of emotions, as they slapped the rocky shores. The roof of the little church atop of the hill, rattled and shook from the swirling dark winds that blew against it.

It was like a wolf was blowing his fierce breath, trying to force his way in. Instead the coldness of that wind seeped its way inside. Chilling the bones of its occupants. As well as blowing out every single flame within that gave them some source of light. Darkness swept across the room like God using his hand to block out the sun. Fear struck each of them in some way, as if darkness was something to be afraid of. When really it was her sister, Death, who gave the bigger fright. That didn't stop him though. Nothing could really.

It took Patrick exactly twenty-nine seconds to stand and rush Valentin. Headbutting him and causing him to release one single shot. A shot that ended the life of someone in that small church atop of that small hill.

 **Ten minutes ago. . .**

Alexis stretched her feet along the beach. It was cold and the wind was becoming harder to deal with. "We need to get inside that house." She told herself, but also loud enough for Vera to hear. Vera looked around her. She was a bit overwhelmed by all of this. She didn't know what to expect or who to expect. This little vendetta she had been helping Alexis with, was all fine and dandy back in Port Charles, but now that they were actually a thousand miles away and on another island, she was scared shitless.

This was real and this was serious. These people were murderers and kidnapping pregnant women. Well, just one, but still...this shit was becoming too much for her. Cassadines were like bad heartburn. As soon as you thought you got rid of it, another dose of it would come, bringing its friends, indigestion and sour burp. She couldn't do it anymore. She liked Alexis and all, but this woman was playing with fire. Very, very dangerous fire. A fire that could possibly end with both of their deaths. Vera was still somewhat young. She still wanted to do things, like get married and have kids of her own. This bitch was crazy and so was the rest of her family. So she decided as soon as Alexis wasn't looking she would make a run for it. She wouldn't look back and just keep on…. "Vera?! Did you not hear me? I said let's go. The more time we waste on this damn beach, the more time my daughters are in harm's way." Alexis said and sat back down in her wheelchair.

Vera sighed. "Coming, Alexis." You would think she would at least walk.

 **Port Charles**

Irina sat across from Emma and Danny. A black beretta m9 was considerately concealed on her lap. Emma was not in the slightest amused by her presence. "Where's my grandma?" She had asked for the tenth time since she got home. "I told you already. Out. Shopping." Irina said, getting unnerved by the little girl. "But my grandma doesn't shop." Emma quickly said. Irina slammed her fist onto her lap. "Well she did today." Irina relaxed and looked at an usually quiet Danny.

"You wanna play a game, Danny? I promise it will be really fun." He looked at her, but not with amusement. He looked frighten. "I want my mommy." He finally said. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but his words stung.

"What's so so damn special about Sam? Huh? I'm much more fun. I can make you happy. Let me show you." Irina reached out her hand to Danny's, when Emma stopped this exchange. "I don't know who you are. So that makes you a stranger. You're not taking my brother anywhere." Irina was now itching to grab the beretta. Her patience was nearly gone and Emma was really testing her. "Danny knows me. We're friends. Right, buddy?" Irina caressed his face. "I'll take you to your mommy. If that's what you really want. I promise." Danny's eyes lit up at this. "You mean it?" Irina smiled."Of course." She first had to get rid of the brat.

Emma shook her head. "My grandma would never let you take us anywhere. You're lying." Irina gripped the beretta in her lap and smiled. "The only "us" that's going on a little trip, is Danny and me. You, my little friend, are going with your grandma." She slowly started to lift the gun from her lap, but stopped when a noise came from one of the back rooms. She slipped the gun behind her back and got up. "Stay here." She ordered as she headed to the back.

Finally out of the sight of the kids she lift the beretta up in front of her. She checked every room before she got to the one she assumed the noise came from. A picture frame had fallen off the nightstand beside the bed in the master bedroom. Irina picked it up. It was a family photo of Samantha, Patrick and the kids. A beautiful one, she had to admit, but it infuriated her. She wanted this; a family. If she couldn't make her own. Then she would just take one and start from there. She just needed Danny.

She headed back into the living room, where she had left the kids. To her astonishment, they were gone. She felt like she was spinning. She had turned in every direction looking for any sight of them. They weren't there. She placed her hands on her head and screamed. Tapping the beretta against her temple, she yelled, "Danny! Where are you? Mommy's here!"

Emma held onto his hand so he wouldn't run out of the pantry they were in. "Shhhh. Sam's not out there, Danny. She's just tricking you." Emma wrapped her hands tighter around Danny's arm. He wanted to go out there and see for himself, but he decided to listen to Emma.

Footsteps in the kitchen made them jump. They covered their mouths to keep from giving their hiding spot away. It didn't matter though. The door swung open and they were now facing off the barrel of a black gun.

"I won't let anyone take my boy from me. You hear me?!"

Irina placed her finger on the trigger and aimed it directly at Emma, who shut her eyes. She wanted to scream, but instead silent tears fell.

The gun went off.

Irina cried out in pain. Anna had hit the arm that was holding the gun with a wooden rolling pin. The gun dropped and shot into the closet. Anna threw Irina into the wall. "Are you guys okay?!" Anna asked panicking. She grabbed the children from the closet, looking them over.

"We're fine, grandma." Emma answered. She was visibly shaken, they both were, but not a scratch was on them. The bullet hit a bag of flour, that was now seeping out onto the floor. "Good. Now run!" She commanded and they did.

 **Cassadine Island II**

Lucas had to admit he was feeling better. He just didn't want to tell Bash this when they docked. Bash got off the boat and extended him a hand. Lucas shook his head. "No thanks. I rather stay here." Bash dropped his hand. "This island is probably more dangerous than we know. It's not safe. I would feel better if you came with me." Bash tried to plead with his eyes. He wanted Lucas to choose him rather than his anger. "I'm pretty sure you're more dangerous." Lucas stated.

Bash sighed and nodded. He started to walk away, when he stopped. He turned back around and faced him. "I lied to you and used you. I admit that, but being with you has been the best thing I could ever hope for. Loving you has been even better. Nothing you do or say will ever change that. I won't stop loving you, Lucas." This time Bash kept on walking.

Lucas felt numb. He wanted Bash to hurt and feel his anger, but he wasn't feeling it within him. Bash didn't feed him the drugs, he sought it out to deal with the pain of his mother's death. Bash lied to him of course, but what they shared was real. Or so he liked to believe. He did love him. He did want him. So he did get off the boat and slowly follow him from a distance.

Victor felt like he was going to throw up. Mikkos had dragged Molly into the church. Her family gasped in shock of her appearance and started putting the pieces together. That's when a tumult of shouting happened. No one was happy with what Valentin was about to do, not even Victor. Victor's brother on the other hand was amused by the anger and confusion within the room. Loving every minute of it. Victor just felt even sicker.

Kristina couldn't believe it. She finally found Molly. Her baby sister was right there at the beginning start of the aisle on the arm of one the men holding them against their will. She looked a bit out of it. Her eyes were red and puffy. Some snot slid from her nostrils. She kept blinking, as if she had difficulty seeing. Kristina couldn't take it anymore and had to say something.

"What have you done to my sister?"

Almost echoing the man, who Valentin dismembered in front of them, this caused her some fear. Not enough to silent her, though. Valentin also didn't look please by the state of Molly. "Why does she look a blotchy red mess?" His words directed at his eldest son. Mikkos lost his smirk. "You said do whatever it took to get her out of the cage. So I did….with my handy dandy pepper spray." Mikkos raised the container he held in his hand and shook it a bit. Revealing it was nearly empty.

Valentin nodded. "I did say that." Mikkos relaxed and the smirk returned. "Bring my bride forward." Valentin demanded and Mikkos complied. Valentin softly hummed the tune to _Here Comes the Bride_ , as Mikkos half dragged and half pushed Molly toward him.

"You're a sick bastard, Valentin." Lucky remarked. Showing him nothing, but revulsion. Valentin smiled at him and said, "Maybe you want to lose your tongue before we say our vows. Don't test me." Lulu looked over at her brother and shook her head. Afraid he would be harmed if he said another word.

"Hey, let me see that pepper spray you used. She looks a bit feisty." Valentin nodded toward Molly. Mikkos laughed. "Sure thing, pops." He handed it to him, waiting for Molly to get another dose, but instead Valentin sprayed the rest of the contents into his son's eyes and threw the can in his face. "You ever do some dumb shit like that again I will cut your balls off and disinherit you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Mikkos had fallen to his knees after the can hit him. He repeatedly nodded. Crouching away from his father's harsh words and abuse. Victor had to get away from all this. All he wanted was to go back home to his mom. He didn't want to be a part of this horror show.

"Bring in the priest and let's get on with this."

Another one of Valentin's men came in from a side door holding a gun to older man's head. He was a sweaty mess. So afraid that the small bible he held between his hands trembled with fear. "I-I-I don't know what this is, bu-bu-but I can't be a part of it." The old man stammered. "Shut up, old man. Sing your matrimonial song, wed us, and then you can leave." Valentin grabbed Molly's hand and stood before him. "You pr-promise?" The priest, dabbed the handkerchief, he pulled from his robe, across his forehead. "Scout's honor." Valentin raised his index and middle finger to his lips and then in the air. Patrick shook his head. That old fool wasn't getting out this church alive.

 **Port Charles**

When Anna turned around Irina swung a heavy metal frying pan through the air in her direction. Thankfully Anna was able to dodge each of her swings, since the frying pan was far too heavy for the girl to hold. Let alone swing. Getting frustrated she threw it, causing it to collide with glass doors of Sam and Patrick's cabinets. She growled as she rushed Anna. Leaping onto her body and clawing at her face with her fingernails. She was like a feral animal.

Anna, with Irina still attached to her ran straight into the wall of framed photos. Irina cried out and released Anna. Slumping to the ground surrounded by glass. "You thought you would come into this house and almost kill my granddaughter?" Anna raised her foot high in the air before letting it drop onto Irina's leg. She could here the bone snap. Irina screamed and held her leg. She looked up at Anna and laughed. "I did, but now I'm going to kill you all." Anna raised her foot again and this time Irina grabbed it just in time to make her fall. Irina crawled on top of Anna, who was now on the ground, and started to slam her head into the hardwood floor. Anna started to lose consciousness, she could feel the gash on the back of her head and the blood began to pool on the floor. Anna knew she had to do something immediately or she would soon be dead. So she grabbed Irina's wrists and dug her nails into the skin, drawing blood as she did. Irina let go of Anna's head and pulled her arms to her. Anna punched Irina in the stomach and threw her body off of her. Her vision was blurry, but that didn't stop her from picking up the gun Irina had and aiming at her grandchildren. Irina faced down the barrel, looking like a predator caught in a trap. "You wouldn't kill me." Irina sneered. Anna placed her finger on the trigger and said, "Think again, bitch."

The soft whimper of Sam's second child, a boy, could only be heard in the slightest. The doctors brought him over to the other side of the room to exam him. "What's wrong?" The panic in Sam's voice could be heard. "Is he alright?" Sam tried to sit up and was forcibly pushed back down. "Calm down, Samantha. I'm sure the child will be just fine. You need rest." The doctor said condescendingly, as he prepped a needle. Sam grabbed the bedpan that sat just to her right and swung it at the doctor. "I don't need rest. I just need my children." His head connected with the metal bedpan and he was down. The other doctors who were hovering over her son stopped what they were doing and the cries from her boy rung out high enough for the skies to hear. Sam raised the gun she got from Patrick, just before they were separated. "Get away from my baby." Sam said, making sure to roll the clear bassinet her daughter was in, with her. "We're trying to save your son." One of the doctors said, just as they moved away from the squirming child. "Right. So you weren't trying to smother him or take him from me?" Sam got over to her son and he was perfect, just like her daughter. Ten toes, ten fingers, a healthy set of lungs, and his eyes reminded her of Patrick. They were filled with warmth and a bit of mischief. "We weren't." The same doctor replied.

Sam shot him in the shoulder. He fell back and knocked the other doctors down with him. "That was rhetorical, asshole." Sam wrapped her son in the same white blanket his sister had and placed him beside her. "Now get the hell out of my room." She ordered. They scrambled off. Even the unconscious doctor was dragged out. Leaving only her and her children behind.

She wrapped her sheets around her making a sling for her newborns to fit into. She tied it to her body and placed inside. Keeping the close enough together to keep warm. She made her way to the door, preparing her escape. She turned the knob and was surprised by another man in all black.

"Freeze!" He yelled from behind her. Sam turned to come face to face with a stranger, but she wasn't afraid. This island gave her more chills than its occupants, who were without a doubt the most unstable people she had ever met. "Sam?" Her name caught in his throat. She was confused until Lucas came pushing in behind him. "Sam!" He ran over to his sister and pulled her into an embrace. "God, I've missed you." He whispered into her ear. "I've missed….everyone." Tears filled her eyes. She was choked with emotions. She didn't think anyone would find her in time.

The sounds of small hungry cries came from between them. Lucas laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he wiped them from hers. He looked down to see what she was cradling and was happy to see two healthy babies. "Yikes. Double the trouble." Lucas said. "They're beautiful." He placed a hand on their blanket. "Thanks, but who's the guy?" Sam asked, staring at Bash. Lucas didn't even bothered. "Apparently a cop and a Cassadine. Shocking, I know." Sam walked up to him. "You need to call in backup. This island is filled with so much evil that not even you can handle." Bash could feel the truth in her words. "Don't worry. I've been kinda missing for a few days. So my superior, Hayden Barnes, who's also my foster sister, will send a team." Bash was now looking at Lucas. For the first time since getting here, he was now looking back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Valentin Cassadine and Molly Lansing, in holy matrimony." The priest wiped his forehead once again. His nerves were becoming more and more shaken as the minutes passed by. "Skip over that and make it official already. I'm not getting any younger." Valentin rushed.

Victor slowly backed away each time the priest opened his mouth. He was planning his escape, but before he did he handed Patrick his gun and helped tear off some of the tape that was holding him down. Afterwards Victor took one last look at the church and its guests before heading for the back door.

While Valentin and his men were distracted Patrick undid the rest of tape binding him and made sure everyone on his side was also freed. Just as the priest got to "You may kiss the bride," The doors to the church opened. Alexis sat there in her wheelchair unfazed by the men coming towards her with guns. "Get the hell away from my daughter!" She shouted. Valentin stood in excitement. "Sister! I'm so glad that you were finally able to make it. Join us."

Molly's head turned to face the woman she had completely disowned and loathed for months now, with a sadness in her heart. "Mom?" She spoke out into the soft silence. Alexis felt herself leaning to stand, at the realization that her daughter had finally returned. Before she could drop her act, Patrick rushed Valentin. Not letting his handicap cripple him. He slammed his head into Valentin's face, breaking his nose on impact. A shot was released into the crowd. One that rung throughout the ears of those closest to it. A body dropped and expected chaos was upon them.

Once he was atop of the man his hands wrapped around his head. He dug his thumbs into his eyes. Putting as much pressure as he could onto the sockets. Valentin screamed and knocked Patrick off of him. "You bastard!" He bellowed. One of his eyes was completely damaged. He couldn't open it and could feel the warm blood fill it. He took his index finger and rubbed his face. He had smeared some blood along it and the placed it in his mouth. Patrick grabbed the temporary prosthesis Valentin had took from him and tried to quickly put it back on. "I don't think so." Valentin said, grabbing it from it. "Burn them all!"

With that said, a single match was lit and tossed to the ground. Flames erupted and illuminated the room. Blood and pain took up space in that small church atop of that small hill.


	18. Chapter 18

**Homebound**

She felt like time had slowed. She was standing in the middle of blood and fire, as if her skin was impervious to the burning flames before her. She could hear the wailing and see them run, but she didn't move. Not one inch. She didn't know whether it was because she was in a state of shock or because moving meant she would feel the pain. She wasn't sure.

Lulu held her father's body in her arms. Holding on for dear life. He was dead. The bullet Valentin shot out headed straight for the pews they all sat in. Mainly it was going in the direction of Lulu and Luke saw that. He jumped in front of the bullet just in time for it to pass through his neck. He drowned in his own blood. Lulu was grieving amongst the flames, while Lucky and Carly tried their best to pull her away from the corpse. She wouldn't let up.

Nikolas somehow slipped away before the match was lit, because he was already gone. As well as her mother. She too, had disappeared, but her caretaker had ran over to Molly. Her feisty death defying sister, had leaped onto the back of Valentin. Clawing at his face and causing him to drop Patrick's temporary prosthesis. Chaos. Pure chaos it was.

Now Kristina felt the pain. It was like someone had pressed play and everything started to catch back up to pace. The fire raged around her and the screaming was earsplitting. Kristina placed a hand on the spot of her shirt where the blood began to seep through. The bullet that had struck Luke had pass through him and hit her. She was still standing, so that meant something. She wasn't going to die here. Neither was her family. She zipped up her cream leather jacket and ran over to the fight that was just a few feet away.

Valentin swung the petulant child off his back. Right into the woman, who was trying so desperately to grab for her in the first place. "You little bitch!" I could've given you everything!" He screamed. He wanted so badly to burn them all. Watching as their flesh blistered and peeled from their bone. Sadly, there was no time. The fire was growing and he could feel himself cooking within the church and his eye was spilling blood everywhere. The pain was overpowering every sense in his body. He would have to deal with these miscreants at another time.

Patrick watched as the man, who turned his life into a living hell, dash away. Patrick wanted so badly to chase after him, but he needed to get to Sam. He needed to get her and his child off this damn island. So he decided to follow his heart, rather than the aching vengeance sitting deep within his chest. "I'm going to go find Sam. Get them out of here and wait for us at the beach." Patrick instructed Vera. She nodded and helped Molly to her feet. Molly didn't struggle against the woman's firm grip. She instead held onto her like a frightened child clinging to their mother. She had come a long way. Patrick was actually happy to see her.

"No."Kristina spoke up and getting Patrick's attention. She slowly walked over to him. Staring Patrick dead in the eyes. "I'm going with you." She was adamant. Patrick wanted to argue and tell her she couldn't come, but the structure of the church was literally falling around them. This wasn't the time. "She's my sister, Patrick. I came here for both of them and I'm not going anywhere until I know they're both safe." Patrick sighed. He couldn't argue with that.

"Fine. Let's go."

Lucas made sure he stayed close by Sam. Every few minutes or so he would make sure the babies and her were alright. She had a small limp from the cast on one her leg and the twins were a bit hungry, but other than that they seemed okay.

"You can stop hoovering. I'm fine. They're fine." She reassured him. Making sure to keep her doubts about the twins' wellbeing to herself. She was worried something could be wrong. It terrified her, thinking something could possibly be wrong with her babies, but she knew little about infants. She had loss her first child, then loss the opportunity to adopt another, and she didn't have Danny until he was a few months old. The first few hours of life were some of the most precious. It was also very overwhelming. She tried to appear brave and strong for them, but deep down her heart was racing and her stomach was full of knots. She just needed to find Patrick...but then she had to think. Was he an illusion? Was he ever here? She did feel him and hold him. Kristina was also here. As well as Luke, but this island plays tricks with your mind. Sam knew firsthand of that. One she would never forget.

Sam's pace started to slow and then completely came to a standstill. Lucas stopped too. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Bash also stopped moving, but kept his eyes peeled for anything headed their way. "Is she alright?" Lucas looked from Sam, who now took on the appearance of a frightened foal, to Bash. He shook his head, not sure what to tell him because he didn't know if she was or wasn't himself. Bash walked closer to them. Placing the gun he was carrying into the back of his jeans. He reached out his hand and gently touched her cheek. He didn't know why he did it, but felt he needed to. This caused her some confusion. His hand was warm and gentle. His presence was strong, but not domineering. Her eyes were now looking up at him. "I don't know if I can tell the difference between what's real and what's not anymore." Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders, while Bash took a peek at the babies. It was obvious this island had done some serious damage to her. He could see some of it in her eyes. He knew that look of fear and anxiety. He had it once as a child, living with the fear his mother would hurt him. He barely knew Sam, but knew she was family and in this moment his to protect. "Just hold on to me. Take my hand and I will show you what's real and what's not." Her eyes were steady on the ground for a second and then she raised them to meet his again. "You'll help me get back to my family?" Her voice was so soft he could barely hear it, but his response was swift and firm. "I will get you home, Sam. I promise."

Patrick was getting restless. They had been walking for a few minutes now and he could feel that his leg had become swollen. He had been putting too much pressure on his nub. He needed to rest, but he couldn't. He cared more about finding Sam than he did for his own wellbeing. Getting her back home was his top priority. Nothing else matter.

Kristina could see Patrick was frustrated and also that something was bothering him. He shifted from one side to the next. His leg, maybe. He was so strong and determined. She wish she had someone who loved her as much as Patrick did Sam, but she couldn't think about that right now. The bullet that rested in her abdomen was bleeding more than before and she was leaving a trail. Thankfully it was dark so no one, but her knew. Now if someone was tracking them, she just left the breadcrumbs that lead the person directly to their whereabouts. She tried not to worry or cause him to worry about her. They needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I would say maybe we should split up to cover more ground, but knowing how this island operates, one or both of us might end up dead or engaged to a Cassadine." Kristina tried to reduce the tension around them. Patrick didn't even shoot her a glance. He instead kept his eyes straight ahead as they made their way down a narrow hall. "I think we should give it a shot. You stay on this floor and look around and I'll do the one above." Before she could challenge him, Patrick was halfway down the hall heading toward the staircase. "If we don't find anything we meet back here and then head to the next wing." And then he was gone. Kristina sighed. She lift her arm off of her wound. Grimacing at the blood and pain it caused. Taking a deep breath she entered the first room.

Patrick kept his back close to the wall, letting the shadows conceal him as he checked the first room. Nothing. It was empty with no a sign of another person ever being held there. He didn't waste time and continued on. Each empty room he entered made him more and more irate.

Where was she?!

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming from behind caught his attention. They were indecisive and kept backpedaling until finally they were just on his back. He immediately reacted. Throwing the person up against the wall behind them. A muffled groan escaped their lips and Patrick held the gun up underneath his chin. "Why are you following me, prince?" Nikolas didn't bother to struggle against Patrick's tight hold on him. He instead raised his hands in a mock surrender and smiled. "I was simply following in your steps. We both are in search of the very same thing. I merely thought we could help one another." Patrick dug the gun into Nikolas' skin. Letting him feel how close he was to death. He might not believe in Patrick's ability to pull the trigger, but Patrick knew very well he had it in him. Pulling the trigger was as easy as lightening a match.

Patrick released him. "I knew you would see reason." Nikolas said, rubbing his neck. "No. I just need to find my wife and you're going to help me." Nikolas scoffed. Patrick had become much more aggressive than he ever was before. Nikolas didn't know whether to laugh or be mildly afraid.

"She has the same affect on me. I would go to the ends of the earth for her too. I love her just as much or maybe even more than you do." Patrick faced him once more. "What the hell are you talking about?" He felt the tide shift between them. Nikolas wasn't afraid. He actually seemed excited. "I'm talking about Sam, Patrick. The mother of my child. I'm in love with her." The wheels in Patrick's head started to turn and he remembered one of the therapy sessions Sam suggested they take. He didn't think too much of it at the time because he was so angry with her, but he wanted them to be okay. He desperately wanted it.

" _I don't know how we got here and yet I do. I cheated on my fiancé is what lead us to this place, but I don't know the actual moment before then that got me to cheating." Sam took a sip of water. Swishing it around her mouth. Her morning sickness was fairly normal, but still an adjustment for her. She liked it. It always reminded her there was a life beyond her own to worry about. She just wish she could be closer to Patrick in this moment to share it, but these sessions always made him so tense and distant._

" _I was weak and I let that moment get the best of me. I shouldn't have, but I did. I kinda believe the Cassadine darkness was just too alluring for me to resist. I just hope to one day be able to forgive myself for it." Sam gave a faint smile and looked away. Patrick wanted to yell. He wanted to get up and leave. He wanted this whole thing to be over, but he loved her more than anything and he wanted her. So he reached over and placed his hand onto her firmly clasped ones, that sat in her lap. The unnerving tension that smothered them within this room slowly, but surely begin to melt._

This whole time Patrick had assumed she was referring to the darkness within her as a Cassadine. He never once thought that darkness was the evil bastard standing before him.

" _He emitted a kind of cold heat that just burned everything he touched...including me."_

As he heard the words inside his head he repeated them out loud. Nikolas gave him a confused look. "Wha-" Before Nikolas could even form the question he was about to ask, Patrick had hit him with the butt of the gun he was holding. Nikolas stumbled backwards. His head had split open and blood began to pour down the side of his face. "What the fuck?!" Nikolas bellowed, bringing his hand up to the gash on his forehead. Patrick didn't let this stop him. His fist slid across the left side of Nikolas' face. He couldn't stop himself. The silent rage that had made it's home within his chest, was now being released. Patrick had assumed Valentin was the man behind everything that lead up to that car accident, he had a hand in the madness, but Nikolas is the one that created it. "Its was you, wasn't it? You were trying to kidnap Sam and it backfired. You are the cause of so much pain. Now I'm going to end it." Fear finally took a hold in Nikolas' eyes. He could see Patrick's resolution and it was one he was too familiar with. "Patrick don't…" It was too late for any pleading. Patrick wrapped his hands around Nikolas' neck. Gripping it with such an intensity that he could feel his pulse weakening. He was ready to end it all. Nikolas' face was a dark shade of purple and the blood vessels in his right eye began to burst. Patrick could see he was suffering and he was getting immense amount of joy from it. He deserved this and much more. Patrick would have held on longer, but his name was being called. It was Sam. He looked up and there she stood, perfectly intact and handing off two small wrapped things to Lucas. "Patrick! Let him go!" She ran to his side. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. His heart felt heavier, but in a good way.

He released Nikolas and let her arms wrap around him. Their lips pressed against one another and their tears fell without remorse. He felt incredibly relieved and happy to have her there before him. Her hand caressed his face. "I've missed you so much." She said, through her tears. Tears, he used his thumb to wipe away. His heart no longer ached, because in that moment his heart was once again whole. She snuffed out the anger that was so vibrant and alive before and replaced it with a soft warmth. Her affect on him was medicinal. She was all he needed and all he ever truly wanted."Let's go home." He said, pulling her into him.

He pulled her to her feet, still with his arms wrapped around her. He didn't even noticed them at first, then a soft gurgle caught his attention. He immediately walked over to Lucas. His eyes bouncing back and forth between the tiny sleeping infants. "Twins." He murmured. Sam nodded in response.

"Twins." Another voice mimicked from behind. Patrick ignored Nikolas, who was just as astounded and out of breath. These were his kids and he wasn't going to let Nikolas ruin that for him.

Nikolas stood by and watched as Patrick held the children. _His_ children. Nikolas couldn't help, but feel covetous. He knew he would never hold either baby. Whether they both belong to him or not. They were Patrick's children. Sam and Patrick would both see to it that he never had a relationship with either child. Nikolas just wanted to see them. At least once. He was glad to see Sam alive and well. She looked strong, but then again she had to be to survive this Hell. Nikolas had to remind himself that they weren't off the island just yet. So speaking of the devil just might bring him forth.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here."

Nikolas had spoke too soon.

Valentin stood before them. His eye was a bloody mess, but it didn't seem to bother him nor did it impede his strong will to do harm. Valentin held a profusely sweating Kristina while pointing a gun in their direction. "I see the children are born. Healthy and in one piece. That's all I ever wanted." Valentin tilted his head at the sight of the twins. "Let her go." Bash said, lowering his gun. "This is all over, Valentin, just surrender." Valentin raised his arm from Kristina's waist to her neck. He madm sure to apply a great amount of pressure. Choking the young girl silently. "Nothing's over until I say it is. Now slide your gun over here, _detective_." He spat the word like it left a taste of bile in his mouth. Bash did as he was told. Lucas made sure to stand behind him. Sam and Patrick stood protectively to his right. They weren't going to go down so easily, he could see. "Don't hurt her." Sam said, feeling distressed. She felt as if she was being pulled in two different directions. In one direction she wanted to protect her kids and in the other she wanted to save her sister. "I won't, Sam. Well...I don't want to. I just want you," He aimed the gun at Patrick. "And my heirs. We will leave and everyone that's still alive will live." His words sounded like a riddle. They were clear, but Sam could still hear a underlying vagueness to them. "Well, you can't have them." Patrick said, his eyes filled with malice. He wanted to finish what he had started and end the life of this man. He deserved to die more than anyone.

"Stumpy, if I wanted your opinion I would have pointed the gun at your head and asked. Okay?" Valentin sighed, scratching his chin with the barrel of the gun. "What was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes. Kristina for Sam and the twins. Hurry before I crush her windpipe." Sam looked at her husband and at her kids. She stepped forth. "You can take me. Just me. Let everyone else go." Patrick shook his head. This was crazy. He just got her back. He wasn't about to lose her again. "I'll give you another child." Sam felt disgusted by the thought, but still looked him in the eyes so he knew she meant it. Valentin couldn't deny the temptation. She was offering him something great, and with Molly gone he needed a wife. So with a devilish smirk he said, "Deal."

Before he could truly take her up on her offer, he felt a gun pressed against his temple. "Sorry, Mr. Cassadine, but the only deal you'll be getting is a ticket to the chair." The thick Australian accent wasn't hard to miss. Robert Scorpio firmly held the gun with ease. "Game's over."

Bash didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it was over. He knew his feeling of disbelief was nothing compared to others. He was no more than a ant putting down a breadcrumb while everyone else was carrying a boulder. They all had the same wide eyed expression. Whether it was from relief or disbelief, like himself. This island really did some damage to these people. Most of all to people who were his blood. The Cassadines had been destroyed by Valentin and I guess that's what he wanted all along. They couldn't even look each other in the eye. Well, at least those that were left. Sam, not raised as a Cassadine, still held a look of brokenness. Molly was one of relief, but even still she couldn't hide that wild look of distrust and adrift. Those looks on their faces would be hard to ever forget.

Sam hit Kristina's arm. "Ow. What was that for?" Kristina said, not moving an inch. Patrick smiled as he continued to stop the bleeding with some of the tools he got from the med pack, handed to him from a WSB agent. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were shot? Instead you were walking around like you were invincible." Sam said, tightly holding Kristina's hand. Molly sat closer to Krissy's head, gently stroking her hair. She was happy to be back with them, but still a little unsure about her place as their sister. They didn't push her and she was grateful.

"I had to be invincible in that moment, because my sisters needed me." Kristina said, closing her eyes. The morphine was obviously kicking in. Sam bent down and kissed her hand. Looking up to see Patrick's adoring eyes. She frowned and instructed him to go back to work. His smile grew and his head dropped back down into his work. She missed this so much. She missed them just being them. It was easy to be herself with him. He made her so incredibly happy. She would never take that for granted. Never again. While Sam's mind was on thoughts on her family, Robert walked up. "Hey, I just wanted to know have any of you seen Nikolas?" Sam looked around the growing numbers that had found sanctuary on the beach, some in handcuffs and some wrapped in blankets. Even with the small distant group of dark haired Cassadines she could see none of them were Nikolas. Before she could answer Molly spoke first.

"Our mom is missing too."

Nikolas couldn't find his way out of this house. It might look eerily similar to the one on his Cassadine Island, but that was just on the outside. Inside this castle was much more complex and puzzling. Hallways ran on for miles and the darkness crept with it. He could barely see where he was going half the time. The rooms were decorated in what looked like a frenzied state. Nothing he wasn't use to, but he needed to get out of here and all of this continued madness wasn't helping. When he finally got to the stairs leading down to the main entrance, he silently rejoiced.

The doors had been blown off from what he could see. The bottom of it was covered in rubble and ash. This angle also gave him a shot of a body lying underneath some of the pieces that fell from when the explosion happened. He wish he could feel some small piece of sadness for the dead, but truthfully he didn't. He barely felt anything these days. Sam was the last person to make him feel alive. He hadn't given up hope on getting her back. He just needed a new plan.

"Dreaming?" Her voice caught him off guard. Nikolas turned and came face to face with Alexis. He wanted to laugh. He was so close to freedom and yet fate set it up so he could see his aunt for one last time. "No. Actually I was coming up with ways I could get Sam back. If you must know." He smirked at her twisted expression. She still couldn't get pass their little transgression. He knew she would never get over it. So he would make sure to bring it up every possible chance he got to taunt her. "You have no shame? Or regrets?" She said, pulling herself forward. He watched her intently. Knowing this must be her moment to once again confront him about it. "Should I? What we did wasn't harmful or malicious. I didn't hurt anybody." He did have a few regrets. The biggest one was trusting in Valentin. He should have known he couldn't trust a Cassadine. Sharing blood doesn't make them loyal. They're the most ruthless people he knew and he was one of them."You've hurt plenty." She said, once again moving closer. He was now getting annoyed.

"Like who?"

"LIKE ME!"

If Nikolas had been a mind reader he would have saw this from the beginning. Or if he had been a little more observant, he would have saw Alexis' leg slowly twitching as she moved closer to him. He would have seen the hate that filled her eyes for him when she looked up to him from her chair. He also would have seen her feet come down from their place on their footrests, to help her leap into his face. He also would have predicted his fall down the large grand staircase. He maybe would have even saw the broken neck that came from it.


	19. Chapter 19

**How Long Will I Love You**

The sun had risen like any other day. The beaming golden rays stretched across the once blackened sky, setting afire to the earth like a flame to the asphalt. It produced a frigid heat in the shadows of its absence, but once immersed in its brilliance the bitter chill was swept away.

Anna felt the immediate warmth wrap itself around her like a familiar blanket. One she use to faithfully carry around with her as a child. Now that very blanket was hugging the bodies of the small children she protected from a madwoman. A chill was sent down her spine. Not one from the false heat that came from standing out of the reach of the almighty sun, but one from a new sense of relief. It was one she always got after working a case as a WSB agent. She was alive to fight another day and so were her grandkids. She slayed a dragon in their eyes, one who wouldn't be tormenting this family never again.

"Make sure every strap is properly secure. I don't want any mistakes with this one." Mac said, double checking each strap himself. The officer nodded and made sure to slightly tighten the straps one more time. "Anna? Do you feel like making a statement now or…" Dante trailed off, as his eyes fell upon the unconscious Irina, who's pale blonde hair fell over her bloody exterior. Anna could still feel the weight of the gun in her hand as she drop the butt of it down upon Irina's forehead. Blood had immediately spurted from the open gash. Anna didn't let that stop her though, with the edge of her right hand she stabbed her in the throat. Irina keeled over from that, holding her neck as she was rendered speechless. Not letting that stop her, Anna raise her foot and swung it across the side of the girl's head. Finally subduing her and ending this awful nightmare.

Anna shook her head and said, "I just want to get the kids checked out by a doctor. Then after...we can talk." Dante seemed satisfied by this. He ushered her and the kids to his car personally wanting to take them himself.

That night was a horrific one for any parent, Anna watched as her granddaughter and the boy she now considered her grandson be examined. Her heart was heavy and her body a bit bruised. Epiphany pushed her to get checked out herself, but she refused each time. Softly repeating, "Not until they're done with Emma and Danny." She didn't want them out of her sight. Not even for a second. Their safety was entrusted with her by a man she knew as family. Patrick wouldn't leave their side, so neither would she. They were of course fine, that she already knew, but the tests were still needed to calm her rattled nerves. Mac was with them every step. He looked as unsettled as she felt, maybe even a little more. All the while keeping a tight lip on the surprise headed their way.

Lucky stared at his father's black body bag. His eyes never drifted, but only a few times from that black bag. The mood around him was a somber one. They were all relieved to be alive and on their way back home, that just couldn't keep the despondency from reaching each and everyone of them in some small way. They had been through alot in such a short period. Well, Sam, Patrick, and Molly went through the worst of it and somehow was able to hold the least of the dejection spreading through them. Sam had her husband and their twins, Molly was regaining her memories and reunited with her family, while the rest of us loss a family member or two. Lucky wasn't trying to match his loss to theirs. He really wasn't and yet he was.

He went to that island looking for his late son, Jake, and was coming back empty handed to children and a ex-wife he hadn't seen for some time now. He hadn't come home sooner because he had nothing for them other than disappointment. He was back using or he was. He had become sober throughout this entire experience. It was the only way to keep him and his family alive. Funny how the lie that brought him was the same one to help cleanse his body from the toxicity of the drugs and long held darkness after Jake's death. He wasn't whole or felt himself, but he was alive.

Lulu couldn't close her eyes. Each time she did they would jump open, too afraid of what they might show. Darkness, the island, the labyrinth of a forest, running, blood, abandoning Nathan, and her father's warm corpse. They were fleeting images that never seem to stop replaying within her head, but when her eyes shut and she was envelop in the blackness everything hit her harder.

 _Death. Destruction. Chaos._

Was now all she knew thanks to an island that thought of human life as no more than a toy to knock around for its amusement. It wasn't really the island's fault though, its land was used as a hunting ground and a prison for Valentin Cassadine and his men to torture their occupants. _Our bloodshed was their victory and excitement,_ Lulu mused. She was harrowed by that thought. Her life had been altered forever and she didn't know what changes would come from it. The fearless Spencer was gone. Swept away like a small stubborn sandcastle into the trenches of the ocean. She could feel herself changing, molding, into someone more cautious and weary. Who would she be when she came face to face with Dante?

Alexis felt horrible for not feeling some distressed conflicting emotion. She wasn't racked with guilt or fear. She sat side by side with her girls and felt at peace. The menacing danger they were in was over. Kristina was patched up by one of the medics that was brought. Removing the bullet with ease and accuracy. Molly was remembering things about her life in Port Charles and was no longer a puppet of Irina's. Sam was alive and well with new additions to their family. And Alexis, to their surprise, could walk. It was an amazing moment for her, but sitting around the small group on the plane heading back home from Greece was melancholy. She didn't feel their pain or even bare their scars. Her family was intact and she wasn't a victim any longer. So, Alexis sat back with a gleam of triumph in her eyes while she took a sip of her champagne. It was a small celebration after all. One she did in secrecy and without shame.

Lucas eyes felt heavy on his face. Bash wanted to turn and face him so badly, but knew he would look away in an instant. He knew the anger Lucas briefly carried for all the secrets he kept, had melted away, but he wasn't sure where that left them. Bash wanted them back to where they once were and knew Lucas wanted the same. Well, he hoped he did. Maybe going back would be too difficult, the past had been forsaken for his job. Now, is all they had. The future looked bleak. He was a Cassadine and that came with some heavy burdens. Ones he did not want. Then again it came with family, some who were really good people. Bash watched an exhausted Sam being held tightly by her overwhelmingly happy husband as they smiled down at their twins. They were such a beautiful family. He was almost envious. His eyes adjusted to the seats just behind them where Alexis sat squashed between her younger daughters. The armrests were lifted so each girl could rest a head on her lap as they slept. She quietly stroked their hair with a softened expression. One he wasn't use to. He had only seen her as the brusque crippled. Here, her sharp edges were dull, but he knew that was only for her daughters' sake. Alexis was like a serpent in the grass. You weren't aware of the danger because it was concealed by such motherly innocence, but then the creature would strike. He made a note in his head to keep an eye on her.

Lucas wanted to place his hand atop of Bash's, but he didn't have the courage to. He still didn't completely forgive him for what he had done, that wound would take longer to heal than his withdrawal. When the shivers and cold sweats subsided, as well as the vomiting, so did the anger. He wasn't fully back to his old self. Therapy and rehab would be necessary tools in that goal, but as of now he was okay. He wanted to share in the victory of this nightmare ending. His sister was alive and they were all heading back home. His family was fractured, haunted by the torment they survive on that damn island, and they all needed healing. This made him think. Life was indeed very short and he rather spend it with the person he loved; Bash. He was tired of being alone and fighting this demon that lived within the depths of his soul. Bash supplied the drugs, but he never forced him to take them. Lucas is the one who became dependent on them. He needed them after his mother was killed. It was the only way he could close his eyes without seeing her body combust by the fiery arrows that struck her torso. He had since been haunted by that night, but now when he closed his eyes he saw the drugs that helped numb the pain and he craved them more than anything. So, with his eyes wide open he peered over to Bash's slightly curled fist. He lift his own hand, still hesitant to take that slightly curled fist, but grasped it anyway. His eyes met with Bash. He seemed surprised by this, but glad. They weren't alone because they did in fact have each other.

He was hovering. He knew this and continued regardless. She was Patrick's air and he didn't realize he had been suffocating without her until she was back by his side. He could now finally breathe. She saw the hunger he had in his eyes, as well as the fear. She fed his soul and the thought of her being taken away again terrified him. He was also afraid of how much he had changed since she last saw him. He was now disabled and a murderer. He did things he never could imagine himself doing in a million years, but when she was taken from him he loss a part of his soul. And with each kill his soul began to diminish. He now was filled with the raw emptiness of a consuming hatred, but not for himself. This hatred was for the people he had to kill to get back to his wife. He knew he should regret his transgressions and feel guilty for committing them, but he didn't. In reality he would do it all again just to see Sam's face. He judged Jason for his God complex of deciding who lived and who died, and yet now he could understand him a bit. He could understand the great lengths he would go to protect his family because now he had went to those same measures. Blood was on his hands and didn't matter how many times he washed them clean. They would forever be stained by all the death. He hoped she didn't or wouldn't notice the man she fell in love with was now corrupted. He wasn't a white knight riding to her rescue on the back of a beautiful stallion to slay a dragon. He was a forsaken black knight on the back of a dragon in need of rescuing and she was his savior.

Patrick looked at her once more and then down at the two small sleeping beings they held. She held their son and he held their daughter. Their son's hair was a sleek ebony that shaped his small round face. His eyelids fluttered,his head probably filled with a million and one incomprehensible dreams. While their daughter was as still as a clear night sky. Her hair a contrast from that of her brother's, tiny black ringlets clung to her scalp quite easily. Patrick found himself smiling and remembering the little girl from his dream. "Lexie," he whispered. Sam caught the name and smiled to. Patrick's attention turned back to his son and announced, "Matty". Sam repeated the names back to herself. She nodded in agreement. "I like them."

They switched back and forth between holding Matty and Lexie. Taking turns feeding the tiny humans. Sam forgot how exhausting and exciting being a parent to a newborn was. She was only a parent to Danny for merely an hour and to a daughter a little much longer than a week or two. This would be different. These children were hers and nobody would take them from her. The time she spent on that island left its mark on her. It was like a concealed scar not visible to the naked eye. Her leg and other bruises would heal in time. The one that linger deep within wouldn't. She hated thinking of herself as weak, but she couldn't stop the feeling of despair that corrupted her. She was happy to be back with her husband and surrounded by her family, but...but she had changed. Her mind was tormented by images she couldn't shake. Even after they had been saved back on the island she still felt ensnared by it. Still seeing the older version of the corpse she gave birth to. The little girl smiled at her from one of the higher windows that overlooked the beach they all gathered on. Waving her off as they departed. That and the vision of her stillborn body would forever haunt her. She was broken and she didn't know how to fix herself this time. Sam hoped Patrick didn't notice her retreating further into herself, turning her porcelain skin to steel. Then again she secretly hoped he did. She needed him just as bad as he needed her. Two halves of a whole they were. Completing one another in way she felt complimented their overall essence. She turned to him and buried her head into his chest. "I need you." She murmured against him. She at first didn't think he heard her and then his hand lift her head so their faces were inches from each other. His right thumb ran over lips while his eyes traveled up from them to her eyes. That hunger still deep in his eyes. He devoured her with one look and still seemed famished for more. He bent his head closer to hers, brushing his lips against her own, but not yet kissing her.

"I need you too." He sighed.

It was a circus at the front doors of GH. Reporters from every news outlet on the east coast was here. This was the biggest story to happen in a decade. One nobody would soon forget.

" _ **Madman with his own torture island takes hostages"**_

" _ **Cassadines Strike AGAIN!"**_

" _ **Was the WSB involved but kept silent?"**_

The headlines got crazier and crazier after that. Anna rolled the newspaper she held and tossed it in the trash bin. She was more focused on those ER doors opening in a few minutes. Thankfully she was alone and not with the tender eyes that watched her every move since she was alerted to this latest development. Mac took Danny and Emma to the cafeteria to get them breakfast. Emma was reluctant at first. She wanted to stay with Danny, but she didn't want to leave her grandma. Anna had to nudge the child a bit. She knew Emma was hungry so she used that and told her she was hungry as well. Emma was more willing to go get her grandma something to eat than herself. That child was going to grow up to be one remarkable young woman. Robin would be proud.

The sound of wheels from the stretcher piercing along the linoleum caught Anna's attention. She wanted to get close to the men, but decided it was best to keep her distance. He was a Cassadine after all. Tall, lean, and dark with a troubling look of amusement. He spotted Anna's tentative eyes and held them. Captivated by her. She didn't know which one she should be staring at. The gouged out bloody socket or the daunting ebony one. She decided it was best to let her eyes pass over him like he was nobody, which he was. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her angry and slightly afraid by him. No. He wouldn't get that pleasure. She now focused on the next gurney. This man was lying so still Anna thought him to be dead, that was until his lips moved. Mumbling something she couldn't hear. His nurse bent her head down toward him to hear and then picked it back up. "He said he can't feel anything. He doesn't understand why he can't feel anything." She alerted the doctor, who was also the on-call neurosurgeon since Patrick jetted off in search of Sam. Anna watched as they did simple tests on Nikolas, a man just as guilty as his uncle Valentin, he didn't respond to any of them. _Paralyzed from the neck down._ She almost felt bad, but then she thought about the hell he put so many people through when he open the doors to Irina and Valentin and her pity for him was washed away as if it never existed to begin with.

Her heart was filled with relief and joy upon the sight of Patrick and his family. Rushing over to them immediately. "I see you found what you we're looking for." She said once she got over to them. He smiled and hugged her. His hug was fierce and longer than she expected. He had been fighting for so long and now his body was tired. Exhausted by the stress and jarring events that took place the night of his wedding. She could feel it in his touch and see it on his face. It aged him. She knew that look. It was a familiar one she, herself had such a long time ago. He took a deep breath, released it and her. Pulling her to an arm's length. "I'm glad to be home." Anna's hand raised to her face, softly caressing it with a mother's touch. "I'm glad you're back." Tiny squeals caught their attention, bringing Patrick down to his knees. The children wrapped their arms around their father, squeezing him tighter than Anna did. He lift them and clung to them.

"Daddy, we missed you! Did you bring Sam home?"

"Is my mommy here?"

"Where did you go?"

"What took you so long?"

"Wanna see my new motorcycle?"

The questions were overflowing and Patrick knew he wouldn't be able to answer them all, so he just held onto his kids with a fierceness only a parent knew how.

Sam was overjoyed to see Emma and Danny again. Introducing them to their siblings was even better. Emma was already in big sister mode. Telling everyone to support the heads and making sure the babies were warm. Sam's room was filled with family and overwhelming amount of love. Julian stuck close to his daughter and wife. Secretly afraid for them. Finding out everything that happened made him feel tired and cautious. Alexis was happy her girls were all back with each other. Clustered together in the tiny hospital room and that Nikolas was somewhere suffering for his crimes.

Bash and Lucas stood a little further away, hand in hand, watching the babies in Sam's arms. She wasn't comfortable yet in letting so many hold them so watching the precious innocence was the next best thing. Molly was quiet and didn't look anyone directly in the eyes when they spoke to her, but she seemed at peace. She was no longer a girl lost in her own mind speaking in riddles and running away from her family in search of a person who fractured her. She wasn't the same though. Everyone could see the Molly they once knew was gone, but she wasn't lost forever.

 _Time doesn't heal anything…it just teaches us how to live with the pain._


	20. Chapter 20

**After the Storm Ends**

"I promise you this is the one. The exterior was recently redone to add a porch so the paint is fresh. Now if you would step inside you would see the true beauty this house has to offer." Judith struggled with keys for a moment. This was the last couple to come see the house and she was ready for it to be over. The couple looked nice enough, she was just exhausted after losing client after client once they found out the horrors that happened here.

Judith was a respected and prominent realtor. This one home though, was going to be a real challenge. Before she could open the door she was surprised by a light tap on the shoulder. "Didn't people die here?" Judith sighed and turned around. Facing the couple with a strained smile. It was the same smile she had to force all day. Each couple would ask either the history or what happened to the previous owner to force them to sell such a grand place, and by law Judith was compelled to tell them the truth.

"The last owner was put in an assisted living facility after being paralyzed from the neck down. This house was the host of many deaths and even some burial sites. The Cassadines were a corrupted family that lived out their days torturing and murdering people. They once tried to freeze the world." She had told one client who was interested in the property that was known as Spoon Island. Mr. Grey couldn't leave fast enough after hearing all that. Another couple before the one she had now, were religious to the core and wanted to turn the large castle into a convent. It had the space they needed and the isolation they desired, but the wife stopped dead in her tracks once they entered the enormous ballroom. Her face was painted white and her lower lip quivered a bit. Judith thought the woman fell ill. Then she grabbed the sleeve of her husband, yanking him back the way they came. "This house is cursed!" She screamed. Judith tried to calm her, "There's nothing to be afraid of. This house is perfectly fine." She kept her picture perfect smile while she placed a reassuring hand on the client's shoulder. The woman jumped at her touched. Looking aghast by the gesture. "This house should be burned down for all the blood that has been spilled here. This isn't a place for worship. This is a graveyard!" After that her and her husband fled. Leaving Judith without a buyer and without much left of her patience.

She knew she owed these possible tenants the truth. She couldn't imagine living in such a house and not knowing that in the night the floorboards creaked as if someone was walking across them. The walls seem to expand and shift between glances like something was trying to escape its barriers. Also that in the night screaming could be heard from all parts of the estate and that an elderly woman dressed in all black could be seen walking the extended length of the bluffs just before she leaped to her death. She should tell them all of this. She would want someone to do the same for. "Of course not. The most anyone has suffered here was a stubbed toe." The couple traded looks. They seemed pleased by that answer.

"And the owner?"

"He retired and is now living in his birthplace, Greece. He said he lived a good life here and has many fond memories, but that it was time for him to move on and start a new adventure." She unclenched her jaw and lied with ease. The couple traded reassuring glances and nodded. "Then we don't need the tour. We'll take it." Judith released a sigh of relief by this. She successfully cemented an offer on Spoon Island. She knew Ms. Davis would be happy to hear this. She had been trying to get rid of this place longer than Judith had. She even tried to burn it once. This would be good news, something Judith was so desperately trying to give her employer. She honestly was afraid of her.

" _Cassadines are never to be trusted."_

Alexis told her during their first meeting and she never did.

 _Seattle, Washington_

The gray clouds clumped together in the form of a worn down grumpy old man. The sun was hidden by the mutated cloud and Patrick couldn't be happier. He enjoyed the dark skies, the rain, the buckets and buckets of puddles that formed around each corner as he took his morning jogs. It was fall again and the leaves were turning bright earth colors. The temperature was dropping, becoming a chilly whisper in the trees at night as they scraped across the window. Halloween was coming up and they were costume shopping with the kids.

"I think I want to be a cowgirl." Emma mused, chewing the inside of her cheek. Sam picked up the costume Emma had her eye on. "You sure? Because last week you said astronaut and the week before that it was a WSB agent." Sam said,placing the costume in their cart. Emma stared back down at it for a minute and smiled, with a firm nod she finally made a decision. "Yes, I'm sure this time." Sam released a sigh of relief. She was harder to dress than the twins.

"Okay, Emma is a cowgirl, Danny is going to be a ninja, Lexie and Matty will be…" Sam trailed off as she tried to make a choice between a few of the toddler costumes they had. "A handful." Patrick added, wrangling the energetic toddlers. "Ha. Funny, but I was more so thinking _Star Wars_ Luke and Leia." Sam held up the two mini lightsabers she found. "Sweet." He said, coming closer with the twins in each arm as they tried to wiggle from his grasp. "And us?" He tilted his head curious. Sam let a tiny smirk appear as she mulled over the thought. "Well during the day I was thinking Dorothy and the Tin Man." Sam walked forward letting her fingertips slide across a few witch hats and the matching brooms. "During the day?" Patrick asked. His interest piqued. Sam bit her lower lip. She watched as Patrick released Matty and Lexie from his grip and let them run ahead to Emma and Danny, who's attention was completely absorbed by the light-up skeletons. "At night we go as doctor and patient and I let you personally examine me." She stopped to let her ass brush against his pants. He whispered, "Are you sure?" She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She let her hands fall into his beautiful wavy locks as she waited for him to respond. "I mean I thought you would be tired after trick or treating. You know being nearly six months pregnant and all." Sam dropped her hands from his neck and groaned. Hitting him with a plastic sword. "You just ruined the mood. You know that right. You was so close to getting a quickie." She pushed the cart toward the checkout line. "Aww, c'mon, babe. I was just thinking about you." He said groping her extended stomach. She slapped at them until he released her. "Mood ruined, Dr. Drake. Kids come on. Daddy made mommy mad. We're leaving." Patrick couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, but stopped instantly when Sam twisted her head around to scold him.

He loved this woman more than life itself. He couldn't imagine where he would be if he never got her back after losing her. Now he didn't have to think about that. He tried not think about that. Focus on the good. They were expecting their fifth child and it wasn't planned, but they were at such a good time in their life. The nightmares Sam had at night were all, but gone. She still had a few nights where she would scream like the pain in her nightmare was so unbearable she would literally die. He would hold her in his arms and soothe her pain, but that could never stop the tears from silently falling or her trying to pull away. Fight him like it was instinct to get away from anything that bound her.

He understood her pain. He suffered too, just not as openly. His scars were much deep and manifested in other ways. He had guilt for his actions, it lessen after he told Sam what he had done. She didn't even flinch by his confession. She was use to the death and violence, but he could still see she was saddened by how far he had went to save her. Silently blaming herself for all the trouble she caused the man she loved. He knew this when she started to cry at the sight of his stump.

"This is all my fault." She murmured as the tears fell without her acknowledgement. He pulled her into his embrace. She was resistant at first then slowly sunk into his lap, burying her face into his chest. Not wanting to meet his steady gaze. "This is not your fault. None of this is. We are not the cause for the terrible things that happen to us. The only thing that really matters anyway is that we both survived. We survived, Sammy. You. Me." His hand stroked her hair until she was ready to face him. She gripped the sides of his face and planted a kiss onto his lips. "And that is why I love you, Patrick."

Hearing about her demons were just as difficult. They saw a therapist about it. She didn't understand how she could see her dead child. The doctor told her it was a coping mechanism after her coma. She needed something...someone to help get her through the ordeal she was placed in. She had to agree. It did help, but at what cost? He could still see she was affected by that and the haunting nightmare that island brought. She was different. A little more cautious and apprehensive when it came to their family's safety. So when he suggested the move to Seattle she was firmly against leaving the comfort of Port Charles. Well, she was until her mother help bring to light all the trouble Port Charles brought to her life and to those she loved. She told Sam, she needed a fresh start and Sam finally agreed.

Three years had past like that. Their babies were no longer babies. Emma was soon about to start middle school. Danny was losing teeth only meant for the tooth fairy's eyes. The twins were some of the biggest troublemakers anyone had met. Lexie wasn't the Lexa from Patrick's dream. She was different and he could see that. His love for her was just as strong though. She was a part of the force that pushed him to save her mother, all those years ago. Now when he looked at her all he could see was a beautiful mischievous toddler, who was the mastermind in all the trouble her and her brother cause. Matty was more observant. He loved his sister and was extremely attached to her. Those two were always together. Thick as thieves, Anna would say when she babysat. Something Patrick and Sam welcomed. They loved how close they were as a family. Their kids are what they lived for, even if Sam was less than happy when she found out she was pregnant again. Blaming Patrick for all her morning sickness and gas. He didn't mind though. They were happy and living the life he had dreamt.

 _Miscavige Hospital_

 _for the Criminally Insane_

The halls were set ablaze by the setting sun. The sky above was a bruised color. Dark purples and burnt orange colored the edges while the blues started to move in. It was quiet and way past visiting hours. Alexis didn't care though. She had bought this hospital a new wing for not only keeping her nephew under lock and key but also Irina. The girl was once again surrounded by the doctors she loathe so much. Helena sure did a number on her kid. Alexis exploited those fears the young girl held so deeply. Using them like a weapon. She did the same with a catatonic Nikolas. After finding out he was nothing more than a mouthy prince with no action he was stunned into silence. Redrawing within himself until there was nothing left of who he once was. A victory Alexis welcomed gladly. He was getting all he deserved. Laura, his weak willed mother, did all she could for him. She knew how hard it was for someone to escape their own mind. She had failed so many times before she was successful. It was a goal for her to rescue her demented son. No matter the cost. She was a problem for Alexis.

Laura sat in front of him holding up picture after picture for him to gaze at with the permanent glossed over look he had perfected. _What an_ _actor_ , Alexis thought. She didn't believe for a second he abandoned everything in life for the comfort of a retreat within la la land. He was just planning his next move and when he could truly escape this prison, he would. Alexis would see to his imprisonment for the rest of his days if she could, but since there was no proof of Nikolas committing any of the actual murders he would get out of any prison the judge sentenced him to. His crimes were nothing compared to Valentin and Irina, and Nikolas knew that.

Alexis pulled up a chair beside her. "Still at it I see." She mocked her freely now. This whole thing was a joke to her. Laura ignored her and kept at it. "He's in there. I know he is. I just have to reach him. I was hoping Spencer could do it. I brought him the other day, but I fear I did more harm than good." Laura brushed away a tear as she picked up the last photo she was holding. It was an old one of Lucky and Nikolas holding a baby Lulu. Alexis wanted to snatch the picture from her and tear it up. She would curse her and laugh at her failed attempts while her other children, real victims, suffered without her comforting help. No. She was too busy trying to bring back a man that had a hand in their torment. "So you traumatized my great nephew in order to help his sociopathic father. Excellent. You're doing a real great job at this." Alexis clapped her hands and laughed cruelly. Laura slammed her hand down on the table. "Shut up!" Alexis ceased all movement and stared at her. Shocked, by her outburst. "I get it," Laura added, lowering her voice as she did, "I get it. I know you hate him and you have every right to. But this is my child, Alexis. What would you do if it were one of your children?" Her eyes were pleading for Alexis to understand. Crying for her to do so. Alexis shifted her eyes from Laura to Nikolas. His eyes stared at nothing and yet everything. His mouth was firmly shut with his lips pressed in a tight line. Gray hairs started to make their way amongst all the black. He looked aged by the days. Then suddenly he stared at her. Directly at her with an expression that read as anger or was it just her eyes playing tricks, because as soon as she blinked his eyes were back in their usual position. Eating the entire room like the empty vessel it was. Alexis stood and with such a swiftness, letting her hand glide across Nikolas' face. It sent the young man sprawling to floor. Laura jumped to her feet. Shocked by Alexis' action. Nikolas didn't move from his spot on the floor. His head was tilted back and his arms and legs were position like an awkward rag doll around his wheelchair. She wish she had her camera to take a quick picture for posterity.

"You asked what I would do if it was one of my kids? I have your answer." Laura stared back up at her like the monster Alexis saw Nikolas as, but she was nothing more than a protective mother fighting the cruel men in this world, who wished to do her family harm. She was a dragon slayer and she would slay all who dared to breathe even a ounce of fire at her or hers.

"I would put the evil bastard out of its misery."

 _Dr. Lainey's Office_

Molly picked at the peeling pieces on the armrest of the brown faux leather chair as she sat out in the waiting area. The receptionist watched as she did it. This was a everyday thing for them. Almost like it was part of her routine. She had a daily routine she followed. It was suppose to help her feel at home and in control. Something they said she lacked. Maybe they were right. The "they" being her mother and her doctor, Lainey. They wanted what was best for her. She understood that, but they were suffoca- "Are you going to keep staring at me?" Molly asked sharply. The lady seemed unnerved by this and dropped her pen. "Well, are you going to keep destroying such expensive furniture?" Another voice responded. Molly's eyes beamed from the familiarity the voice brought. "What are you doing here?" Molly watched as Kristina crossed the floor with just a few steps and took the seat beside her.

Kristina rested her arms on the untouched armrests of her chair. Then suddenly she got back up. "Wanna get out of here and do something actually fun?" Kristina asked with an inquiring look upon her face. Molly looked from her sister to the receptionist, who was undoubtedly eavesdropping, to Lainey's shut door. She was in session with another patient and it would be Molly's time in less than five minutes. "What about my session? You know how mom gets if I miss one. Plus I'm meeting TJ after." Molly could hear herself trying to talk her way out of it. She didn't know why, because she did want to leave. Escape these four walls and breathe the fresh open air of the day over the stale air of this quaint office. "So? Forget about all of that and spend a day with your big sisters." Kristina pushed. Before Molly could ask, Sam came through the door next. Belly coming in first and her second. "Yeah. Come spend time with your sisters. Especially the one who took a flight all the way from to Seattle to come spend time with you. This is an order." She smiled. No more words were needed. Molly stood to leave. She paused just for a second though. Looking back at Clare, the receptionist, who now held a look of contempt. Molly moved closer to her until she was just a few inches from her face. She knew Clare would retracted like the scared doe she was. This brought Molly some amusement. The lady couldn't even open her mouth to say anything because Molly was already backing away and heading for the door. Sam and Kristina shared a confused look and burst out into laughter once they walked out.

"Come on, crazy." Sam said, wrapping her arm around Molly's head. Muffled laughter and teasing could be heard down the halls of GH as the girls left. The wounds were still raw, but with time they would soon heal.

 _Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodnight_

 **Part II**

Sebastian let his fingers glide across the keyboard as he finished up his report on a murder victim found last night at the edge of town. The case was similar to two others. All women, found near water, with their skulls bashed in. Oddly enough the blunt force trauma isn't what killed these women. They were all strangled beforehand and then after they were dead, hit profusely with something big enough to cause sever damage to the skull. It puzzled him. Whomever were committing these murders felt some type of remorse. Enough so to bury their victims and place freshly picked flowers on their graves. Bash had immerse himself into his work not hearing when she walked up.

Hayden dropped the keychain onto his desk. "Don't you have to be getting ready?" Bash looked up from his work. First at her then down at the keychain with the tiny globe on it. "You kept it." He was surprised and touched. She ruffled his hair. "Of course I did. It was the only thing that got us through our shitty childhood. Now one of us is actually going to get to do it." She grabbed the keychain and placed it in his hand. After his mother died, Bash was placed in the system. He bounced from one foster home to the next, but Hayden was right there with him. They were lucky enough to get the same caseworker who placed them in all the same homes. They once lived with an eccentric women who own over a thousand postcards, travel brochures, and keychains. One of them was the very keychain they had now. The lady would have episodes of rage, where she would beat them and make them clean her kitchen. During one of these episodes Hayden was able to take the globe and at night they would point to all the places they would go together. Now Bash was leaving her behind to travel with Lucas.

"I feel bad." He said holding the small globe in his hand. "Why?" She asked confused. She pulled a chair up to his desk and sat down next to him. "This was our dream and now I'm leaving you for a year to fulfill it with someone other than you. This should be us, Hayden." Hayden waved off his guilt. "It was and now it's your dream with Lucas and I'm happy for you. We have all the time in the world to complete our dream to travel to Madrid and Belize. This is your time, baby bro." Hayden said hoping she snuffed out any lingering feelings of regret. He pulled her into a hug and this confirmed that she did. "We definitely will." She released him. Holding back the tears that begged to fall. "Now get out of here. Go be happy and in love." He nodded and left with the gift of a fractured childhood she made whole.

 **Pentonville Penitentiary**

 _Supermax_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

"Are you sure about this? He's dangerous." Anna whispered to Alexis, as they waited to get access to Valentin's section in Pentonville. Alexis rebuffed her pleas. "He didn't send me this letter for nothing, Anna. If he's trying to threaten my family, he better threatened them to my face. I'm not afraid." She was though. He was always at the edges of her mind, gnawing at her fears like a sewer rat. He was so far gone in the head while also being mentally sane. He was worst than Irina because he knew what he was doing and wasn't pushed by some mental illness. The girl these men manipulated was suffering in the head and they knew that. Alexis didn't feel bad for her though. She hated her like she hated him and Nikolas.

Once inside and actually moving down the hall, Alexis wished she could go back. This was a mistake.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked. She wasn't, but she pushed forward anyway. "Of course I am." She lied to herself and Anna. She hadn't spent as much time with him like Sam and Molly, but his grip on her was just as firm.

 _Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,_

 _Baby, I just can't treat you right,_

 _Well, I hate to leave you, baby,_

 _Don't mean maybe, because I love you so._

His knees were curled into his chest while his head rested against the cold hard cinder block that made up his cell. He was visible behind a thick plexiglass. His long slender index finger scratched at the wall, barely making a mark. "Hello, sister." His deep voice hit her. She didn't waver now. She stood strong and held her ground. Anna was smart enough to hold onto some fear for the man, but not enough to cripple her. He was a true villain, one that was behind torture and nearly two massacres. He was to be feared, but never to an extent that gave him the power.

"What was this letter about? It's blank. What do you want?" Alexis said, holding the blank white paper with only a stamped C on it. He didn't bother to look in her direction or even answer any of her questions. Instead he asked a few of his own. "How are my nieces? Sam..Molly? The twins? They should be starting to really wrap their heads around this crazy world we're in." Alexis held her breath at the mention of so many she held close to her heart. "If you're not going to answer any of my questions I'm leaving." Alexis said crumpling up the letter and dropping it onto the ground. This is when he looked at her. Getting to his feet in a whimsical way. "I bet they both still dream of me. Enamored by my valiant effort in procuring them and creating our new family." His eyes were glued on Alexis, he had not yet acknowledged Anna's presence.

Until now. "You're a deranged murderer, who lives and breathes to torture people. What they remember about you is your horrifying actions against them. They wish you dead. Nothing more." He shifted from Alexis to Anna. Sneering at the woman. "You speak to me as if you know me. You only know what you heard. Not the real me." Valentin said dramatically. He pressed his hands to the glass. Looking like he was testing the thickness. It sent a shiver down Alexis' back. "What I heard were from the mouths of your victims and I think I'm inclined to believe them over you." She retorted. Valentin laughed. Alexis could feel a slight quake in the earth. Her eyes peered down at her feet. Anna didn't seem to notice. Her focus was on the madman before her.

"Does Molly share these same sentiments? Of my vicious behavior toward her, I mean? Sam, might not appreciate everything I did to make sure her babies came into this world healthy and alive, but she will forgive me one day. I'm sure of it. But Molly doesn't hate me." His matter-of-fact like presence made her insides tighten. "And how do you know this?" Alexis asked before Anna could. The corners of his mouth curled upward in eerie smirk.

"Did you ever ask her who really killed Ethan Lovett?"

Suddenly it was like time froze. Alexis felt like she was watching everything in slow motion. She of course was too late to react, but thankfully Anna wasn't. The world around them exploded.

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go_

 _I hate to leave you, but I really must say,_

 _Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight._

She hummed the sweet tune that played over the loudspeakers of the hospital. Her feet moved slowly across the linoleum as she pushed her patient to his next destination. Her white dress was flawless and free of stain. Ironed to perfection She love a good white dress.

"We're almost there." She told him. He was the silent type. She liked that. He could listen to everything she had to say and she did have a lot to say. She turned the corner. Stopping only to fix her nurse's cap. She continued on their trek down the long halls of Miscavige. She smiled and hummed as she passed the sleeping night guard. He was at peace now.

Once outside her patient raised a hand. Stopping her dead in her tracks. "We still have a couple more feet to the car?" She said, irritated by this distraction. "I'll walk." And so Nikolas did…

In his head. This dream was repetitively played over and over in his head. He could see himself walking across the parking lot and escaping this place, but it never happened. He was trapped in a wheelchair that went nowhere, but from his room to sitting area his mother met him. Today his aunt came by. She always came on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Making sure he sure he didn't make any progress. He knew one day she would gain the courage to smother him in his sleep. Maybe even pay someone on the staff to do so. He now knew somewhat of her pain. He thought that would be enough for her, but she wouldn't be satiated until she could taste blood. His blood to be exact.

Anyway, he would walk. He knew he would. He just needed time and time was all he had.

 _Now my mother and father,_

 _Might hear if I stay too long,_

 _One kiss and we'll part,_

 _And you'd be going_

 _Although, I hate to see you go._


End file.
